Changed Paths
by ViolentHarmony
Summary: With his narrow victory at the Valley of the End, Naruto comes to a realization of doubts. As a sense of justification creates the winds of change behind him, how will the Uzumaki take the worl? As either a Savior or a Conqueror? Chapter One (Revised)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the re-edited, and newly re-written version of, Changed Paths! It has been a while since I even looked, much less read, this fanfic, as it was years ago that I finished it. However, at the first sight of this chapter, in its original context...I was horrified by the mistakes I committed. As such, I have taken it upon my self to revise every chapter, until I have brought it from "Total Bust" into "Semi-Decent!"**

**As I said, I have only just now revised this chapter, as of tomorrow I will begin to proof read the second chapter.**

**Warning: DO EXPECT ADDITIONAL CHAPTERS, THAT WERE NOT ORIGINALLY INCLUDED IN THE STORY PRIOR TO REVISION.**

**- VH**

**Read, review, but most importantly, enjoy!**

He looked down at Sasuke's unconscious body, as a collection of thoughts came to his mind, drowning out most of the soreness that would have normally racked his body.

He could have stated that he didn't believe it, that it was all a horrible dream, an dthat Sasuke was simply under the influence of the Cursed Heaven Seal.

But did it really have to come down to him running that Chidori through his chest? Did the seal change the Uchiha, or did it simply magnify his true personality? Was this who he really was? Was Sasuke a lost cause? And what about he had said?

He had known what it was alike to be alone, he of all people kknew it all-too-well. The village had ignored him, shunned hi, even glared with looks that only the coldest monsters deserved. What made Sasuke any different form him? Why did Sasuke had the right to betray their team, and the village?

He knew what it was like not to have a fam-

He had never had a family...Sasuke did.

Perhaps, that was the difference. Sasuke had actually lost the people he treasured the most, and was forced to watch his family by slaughtered by his own brother. Only to add to that pressure, everyone expected him to be a sudden savior; as if he was the next Minato Namikaze.

The irony in that...

"Huh...I guess things never go the way you wished..." whispered the blonde, as he closed his eyes, in an attempt to force back the tears from forming.

_Why can't I just get a fair shot, just this once!?_

Suddenly, he looked around sensing a chakra approaching. It wasn't large, but he knew the feeling around their presence.

_Kakashi-sensei..._

_**What's he gonna say you pathetic brat? He'll walk in and simply see you standing over your battered teammate...he'll say you killed him and label you a monster like the rest**_

_Shut you__, Kyuubi...you dragged me into this, when you attacked Konoha..._

Scoffing, the Kyuubi merely let out a loud sigh, before retreating back.

_**Do you truly think they will respect you after this? You suddenly come home with the last Uchiha beaten to a pulp? They will go back to calling you a monster**__**,**__** a simple demon and blight to the land...you know **__**my words are true,**__** foolish boy...and don't even get your hopes up about that pink haired girl, she'll just go back to her dear old Sasuke-kun...you're alone bra**__**t, with nobody aside from me, at your side...it's pathetic**__**.**_

Scowling, Naruto shook his head, covering his eyes.

_You're lying__, baka! Obaa-chan __wouldn't let that happen...and __Ero-sennin will__ help me__, and so will Ir__uka-sensei too!_

As he finished his statement, the only reaction the blonde recieved was a heartless laugh, that came from the Nine Tails.

_If you want to be crushed__,__ then so be it kid...but when you come running to me for my help__ on surviving the village__...don't expect any_

And with those last words the giant fox retreated back into its cage...that would be enough persuasion, to get the fool doubting the village. He was in a clearly vulnerable state, at the moment, after all.

Glancing at the ground, Naruto let out a sigh, feeling a large lump formoing in his throat. He had never been one to question the village, yet...deep down, he had to admit, the Kyuubi was somewhat right. Konoha adored Sasuke, much more then they did him.

So what if what the Kyuubi had told him, held truth?

Hadn;t Kakashi-sensei said those, that those who abandon their teammates, for the mission are worse then scum. Did he just not give up on the Uchiha, simply to force him back? What if Sasuke claimed he had attacked him, without giving the Uchiha a warning, or chance to come back willingly? The blonde could already se that he would be an outcast again...the village scapegoat. After al the work he had put in, and all the training he hd endured, would be gone with a single mistake, he had made.

No...he couldn't allow that, and h wouldn't allow it.

Taking a deep breath, the Uzumaki lifted his hands, slowly undoing the Hitai-atei, before he proceeded to place the band next to Sasuke.

_I can't let people see my affiliation to the village...I'm not a shinobi for Konoha, anymore...just an idiot, who thought he could change the world..._

Turning around, the young Genin began dashing towards the Eastern border.

He knew that going towards Wave Country was a bad idea, as he was well-known for the mission against Zabuza, and Sunagakure was allied with Konoha, so he'd be a give-away there. Kumo and Iwa were out of the question, due to their strained relations with Konoha. Kirigakure was absolutely out of the question, as he remembered clearly, what they had forced Zabuza to commit for his exams.

_I'll just travel, I guess...I might be able to find a way to train, or maybe a small village that will take me in...it's my only option, right now..._

Coming to a halt, he looked back, in time to see he was a few miles away from the Valley, where he could feel that Kakashi's chakra had suddenly stoppped. It was a clear signal, that he must have reached the Uchiha...but he'd be too busy with taking care of him to chase after him...maybe it wasn't going to be so difficult to escape.

She looked at his withering body...the once lean and powerful Nagato now layed on his deathbed next to Konan. He coughed violently as droplets of blood flew out. Konan could only shut her eyes tightly, as she tried to block out the sight, to no avail.

"There's...no...use in running from the truth...Konan..." whispered Nagato; his voice soft and barely audible, from his weakened condition.

It was a sight that she had once been forced to witness, when her childhood friend and crush, Yahiko, had willingly killed himself for them.

A sight that haunted her every dream...

"Nagato-san..."

"Konan...I lived my every waking breath, to see this world...one day see true peace, a day in which nobody would...have to see, or witness, the corruption of the...shinobi world..." he continued, his words becoming more and more strained, with each passing moment.

She was by no means, a trained medic, yet even she could tell it was only a matter of minutes at most, before death came to claim him. With this knowledge in hand, Konan could do no more, then simply nod in silence, as a sense of dread began to grow in her stomach.

Why did this happen to the ones she loved? Why was it, that the people who sought peace, were the first to die? Why did the people, who sought to cause misery, get o live long lives?

Before she was able to finish her train of thought, however, Nagato interrupted her, with a small smile, followed by an ever-growing series of coughs.

"You need to find...the...true...child of...prophecy...I know that...Jiraiya-sensei...was looking...for him before he left us...find him and...make our dreams come true." he wheezed, his hands beginning to numb, as he looked one last time at his old friend.

"Na-Nagato..." murmured Konan, cursing her life under her own breath.

_You can't die...you can't die, Nagato...you're the God of Shinobi, you're supposed to be the world's savior..._

Unfortunately, Nagato never got to hear her say his name, as he closed his weary eyes, slipping into a relaxed, and final, slumber.

The last remaining piece of Konan's childhood, had just passed away.

"Na-Nagato...Nagato...NAGATO!"

The sun had already risen, and the daylight had hit him square in the eyes, when he awoke to a groggy sensation. He had managed to travel past the border of Fire Country, thus he had escaped Konoha jurisdiction. That, however, was not his main concern at the moment. Rather, it was the cold and dampness that emitted through his clothed, as they were now worn and torn. If he stayed like this a few more nights, with no change of clothes and shower, he would find himself either sick, or with a case of pneumonia. To which, no amount of Kyuubi's chakra could heal. It was a simple fact.

His secondary, although ultimately more important, worry, was where to head from where he was at. He didn't know many villages, aside from Sunagakure, which canceled out many options.

**As much as I enjoy seeing your internal torment, brat...I would hate for us to die, simply due to your being unable to find, and locate, a suitable place to sleep.**

As much as he hated to say it, the fox had a point with his argument. He would have to find somewhere to stay for a while, if he wished to survive. His only choice, now, was to locate any nearby towns, and possibly rent a room, and steal food in secrecy.

_You know it's ironic..._

**Hm? What are you rambling on about now, child?**

_I escaped the orphange, only to be stuck in a broken down house, that nobody wanted...now, I'm living with no home, and not even a single person to help me..._

**You sound like a withering fool...**

He should have known the fox wouldn't care...

Tsunade looked over the report that Shikamaru had turned in, not too long ago, much to her own fear. It had, however, turned out much better then sh had expected, although many of the Genin were injured in the process. Neji had been brought back and suffered multiple bone fractures, whereas Chouji was hospitalized with massive chakra exhaustion as a side-effect from the Akamichi pills, even Akamaru was near dying, but medics had said he would live. Kiba, being more lucky, was only staying for a few days in the hospital simply for for a screening. Overall, it had gone decently, as there were no deaths.

She had, however, taken note of the lack of information regarding Naruto's condition and Sasuke's whereabouts. She could only assume that Kakashi had picked the two up, upon the team's return.

"Hokage-sama, you called?" asked Kakashi, bracing himself to tell her th grave news.

"Yes, Kakashi...I noticed that Shikamaru didn't report anything on Naruto and Sasuke, althoug I'm aware he wasn't present at Naruto and Sasuke's fight, so I understand him not knowing but...what's my the baka's condition, Kakashi? Shikamaru stated that you went ahead, to retrieve them?" She asked in a calm and collected voice. Knowing Naruto, he was up and about, parading about how he had returned with the Uchiha.

The veteran Konoha Jonin sweat dropped a bit, shaking his head nervously. He knew very well that all hell would break lose after his next words.

"He...uh...got away...he's...a missing shinobi..." he answered, only to witnes Tsunade stare at him in silence.

It was shocking, considering he had expected a sudden burst of anger from the Hokage...or at least a few monstrous punches.

If he was lucky, he would get off the hook. To which he hoped for, as he needed the time to look for Naruto...he had a promise to keep to his own Sensei. A promise, that he wouldn't fail another person as long as he breathed.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he quickly felt a painful grip grab his neck, as he was shoved forwards, into the face of a glaring Tsunade.

"You let him escape!? Hatake, you moron! Naruto is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and for all we know, he could be dead! Do have any idea, what the consequences would be!?" she barked.

Suddenly realizing what the situation meant, the Jonin cursed himself. The Senju had a point, as Naruto would be unable to hold a candle to even a true veteran shinobi, should he be caught or attacked. In addition, if Jiraiya's words were true, regarding the Akatsuki, the young blonde owuld be in grave danger constantly.

_Minato-sensei...I failed again...why am I so blind to these things...Obito...Rin...you...and now your only child...why am I so useless..._

Tsunade slowly took notice of his facial expressions, as they turned from pain...to confusuion...and returned to more pain...maybe he was taking the situation hard...maybe TOO hard, she didn't want one of her top shinobi going into depression.

Sighing, she shook her head, holding back a few tears. She could do no more, then hope Naruto was alright.

He felt the strain on his legs begin to take hold, as he ran towards the trees at his quickest pace. He hadn't expect the store to have shinobi guards, much less rookie Jonin, and that had caused him to be caught off guard. Jumping onto a branch, he felt the food and drinks in his pack sway; knocking him a bit off balance, as he regained his momentum.

He could already hear the voices being just behind him, drawing nearer to him with each passing second.

"You buffoons! How could a mere child escape your watch! He was no more then a teenager!" shouted their leader, the anger clear in his voice.

Naruto simply kept running forward, taking advantage of their situation, as the group ha dpaused due to the scolding, they were recieving.

What he didn't notice, was a figure land ahead of him, knocking him down, before he could realize their presence.

"Well, well...a young orphan stealing food?...you know, kid, here in the nation's borders we don't take kindly to thieves...perhaps, you need a lesson" smirked the shinobi, as Naruto put down the supplies.

_Great, now I have to fight him..._

**We could make it easy, and you allow me to kill him...**

_No! I can handle my own problems!_

Slipping into a defensive stance, Naruto sighed. He was probably walking into his own death, but he'd rather face it himself, then let the Kyuubi fix everything he caused.

Konan hadn't been traveling for long, as she had finished the secret burial of Nagato only a few days prior. She hadn't known what to do, as Nagato had only left a vague, and rather broad, order; to find the Child of Peace. In truth, the only option she had considered, was searching for Jiraiya, as h had been the first to locate Nagato. If anybody, he would have a general idea of what to do, as she was no familiar with prophecies, then she was with being alone.

_Alright, first, I need to clear my head...think, where would Jiraiya be...he was a hermit, so I know he wouldn't stay at any one place for too long...which only raises more questions...wait! He was a shinobi of Konoha! If anything, their Hokage should know!...now, how to get to the Hokage?..._

"Hey! Get the kid! C'mon, hurry up!" yelled a man, at a distance from her. Initially ignoring it, Konan stopped, as she watched the men chase down a young blonde teen, in an atrocious orange jumpsuit.

"Wh-what?...they're chasing him?...perhaps just a common thief, although, why in the world he would wear that suit is beyond me...who would even wear oran-..."

Pausing, Konan felt a small wirein her brain click as she registered her own words.

Orange jumpsuit. Penchant for mischief. Blonde teen.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki!" she gasped, sprinting forward, to the crowd.

_I can't allow them to injure the boy!_

The three Jonin panted slightly, as they began heading into formation.

"Captain, this kid...he isn't normal..." gasped the youngest of the Jonin, as he struggled to catch his breath. Despite being known for an oblivious mindset, even Naruto could tell the man was not trained for highly physical missions...which meant...either he preferred Genjutsu, his biggest pain, or medical jutsu.

Though, considering, he had yet tio use a single attack, he guessed he was most likely a medic ninja and not trained for combat.

**Well, well...you're actually getting smarter, child...**

Scratching his head sheepishly, Naruto let a grin form, surprised that even the Kyuubi had complimented him.

Unfortunately, the attacking shinobi mistook that same grin, for a mock smile. Which they did not, in fact, take kindly to.

"So that insolent child, assumes that because her avoided a beating thus far, he can toy with us!?" snarled the tallest of the Jonin, who had brown hair a slight scruffy beard.

"Fuiton: Kaze Shuriken no Jutsu!"!"

Groaning ,Naruto leapt to back, as seven small air shuriken began to fly towards his idrectio; landing on a nearby branch, as the wind attacks dug deep into the very spot he had stanidng on.

He wouldn't last much longer, as even with his stamina, he was beginning to tire out from the energy he was burning from dodging constantly.

Lost in though, however, the blonde teen noticed the Jonin enemy too late. The veteran shinobi smirked, as one of his partners landed behind Naruto, catching the young Genin off guard.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"

_Oh no, not that jutsu again! Sasuke already made it overrate-aggh!"_

Naruto looked behind him only, hoping to be able to dodge the incoming fire, but could only watch helplessly;as the flames drew closer to impact.. He felt the searing pain, as his skin seemed to melt from the heat.

**Blast it, you runt! Stand up! I will not die! I refuse to fall to a lowly human!**

Snarling, the Kyuubi began banging against the caged seal, in a vain attempt to save what was left of life in his host. He would die now, in the gut of a pathetic child!

Had it been a few days prior, Konan would have labeled herself a fool for heading the general direction of the fight. Yet, in hindsight, she was sure that protecting the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was a better move, then allowing it to die, as she was sure the Bijuu inside would only be released. Without Nagato, and the Chibaku Tensei, there would be little hope of stopping the monster.

_What will I do? I can sens ethe chakra levels of the enemy...they're all Jonin, even if low-skilled...should I atta-..._

Konan felt her world freeze, as she caught sight of the young blonde being hit with a Katon jutsu, before a sudden fuse was lit in her head.

He was a child.

They were all taking turns in attacking a diwned opponent.

Was this what she had become, with Akatsuki?

"You insolent, incompetent brat! Did you really think you stood a chance against us!" laughed one of teh Jonin madly, his eye widening form the mocking tone.

She didn't know what it was, or why it happened, but Konan could feel a single crack form, on the mask of indifference she had worn for so long.

Was this what the Akatsuki had become? Had they gone from a symbol of hope and change, against tyranny...to a group of mindless criminals, set on changing the world through suffering? What had happened to them? Why did they fall so low? Who's fault was it?

Shaking her head, she scowled at herself, instead dashing forward, in time to catch one of the mens' wrists, as he attempted to stab the Jinchuuriki.

"Leave the boy alone" she commanded, her voice once again devoid of emotion. Glancing back, she sighed, as she caught sight of the unconscious teen, who was breathing heavily, but at a relatively safe pace.

"You should learn how to respect your superiors, lady' said the man, as he attempted to move his wrist forcefully, only...not budge her grip even the slightest.

_Wh-what the hell is this woman made of!?_

'Those who bring violence upon others, with no regardto their suffering, and without purpose...will suffer" she whispered, as she jumped up, drop-kicking the man in his chest.

Before his teammates could react, however, Konan ran through her hand signs, silently grasing the tree trunk next to her.

"Wh-what did she do, Captain!?" cried one of the Jonin, before he froze in place.

"Shut up, boy..." growled the older Jonin, as he glanced around his general area.

They were surrounded by hundreds of exploding tags, from their feet, to even the base of the tree they were standing on. One single thing, and everybody would be blown to pieces.

'"...you whore..."

With those final words,, the tags exploded.

Konan turned around, picking up the boy, before noticing his facial features that made him appear eerily similar to Namikaze Minato. While it had been true, that she never had been to Konoha; she most certainly knew the 'Yellow Flash' through stories and word of mouth. Stories of how he had obliterated half of Iwa's army by himself. How he was the only shinobi in history, to have a Flee-On-Sight order. Maybe, he had chi-..no...Minato never had children...otherwise Konoha would have been bragging about it.

Sighing, she realized that at any rate she couldn't leave the child on his own.

It wasn't until she heard a gruff voice speak, that she froze in shock. A pang of fear streaking up her spine.

"Well well...if it isn't Konan?...fancy meet ing you here, I always wanted to avenge Lord Hanzo, after you and that freak kicked us all out of Ame..." laughed laughed the mystery voice. She turned to see five Hidden Rain Anbu staring at her, causing her to curse her luck.

She just seemed to have the best of it these days.

The man continued laughing, reveling in the fact that he noticed the absence of Nagato and Yahiko.

He knew that he could never hold a candle to either of them, but he knew that Konan was a different matter...especially with no more damn interferences.

"Takumo...what a nice surprise..."She replied through gritted teeth, seething as the man simply shrugged casually

"Enough of the pleasantries, Konan-chan...how about we dance?...I'd hate to think what my men would do to you if they thought you were alone" he grinned, as he licked his lips sadistically. Konan shuddered. One of the few man who could scare her...and he now had Anbu to help him.

Much to her surprise, however, the Anbu merely stood there, as Takumo stepped towards her.

"I want to to kill you on my own...but first...I'll beat you to a bloody mess...then I'll make sure I have you screaming my name you whore" he growled.

On instinct, she took up a defensive stance, before gulping in anxiety.

She had to had to reach the boy at all costs.

Takumo quickly materialized in front of her, catching the Kunoichi by surprise, as he slashed his kunai upwards, only to have it blocked by Konan as she brought her own kunai directly into his.

_D-damn! He nearly go-got me with that simple move! I have to focus!_

Dropping down to the ground, Konan quickly shot up with a backflip, landing a solid and painful kick to the man's chin; staggering him backwards. Grunting as a powerful sting shook his mind, Takumo instinctively reacted by throwing a pair of Shuriken; running through the handsigns immediately without a moment's pause.

"Tajuu-Kage Bunshin Shuriken no Jutsu!'"

The two shuriken quickly doubled, before repeating the process, before Konan found herself facing a wave of metal weapons raining upon her. Crossing her arms in front of her face, she helplessly braced herself as they dug into her skin and arms. Scwoling, she bit back any emotion of despair, as trails of blood slid down her arms and body.

The pain soon retreated, however, as one of Takumo's fists connected to her stomach, forcing her to double over, only to meet his knee, as it crashed into her face.

Not being one to miss an opportunity, he proceeded to grab her by the hair, and throw her against a tree; landing a series of chakra-infused kicks upon her vulnerable state.

Konan weakly coughed out a bit of blood., gasping with each hit she felt.

He was still just as strong as before and even faster...

Smirking with a smug sense of justification, Takumo tore the paper flower from her hair as he held her by the throat; slidng her up against a nearby tree. He only let out a soft, yet joyous, giggle as the woman began to pant for air.

He enjoyed watching her suffer, the same utter desperation he had felt, when that accursed Nagato decimated their forces...

"What's the matter whore? Don't know how to gag? Didn't little Yahiko teach you? Or perhaps Nagato?...or did you take them both at once?"

With no chance of survivng, with her dignity intact, she started to cry.

All she could think, was that she had to live. That she could not afford to fail the vow, she had once made to both Nagato and Yahiko. If she died, who knew what this sadastic world would do upon its own corruption?

_W-wait! The child! Where is teh Kyuubi Jinchuuriki!?_

She looked over Takumo, praying that the blonde was nowhere to be found, before realizing he would have been long gone, She smiled weakly feeling her life leave her, one finall goo dthought, that he has at least he gotten away. Gasping one final time, she saw the world go black, but not before witnessing a silhouette, let out a shout.

:RASENGAN!" as a blue orb of chakra hit Takumo directly to his abdominal.

"Wh-who?..." she whispered meekly, before fainting,

Flying into the forest, Takumo looked at the orange clad genin, as he went crashing into a tree trunk. Clutching his body, he could feel his stomach being torn from the inside...he could instantly ell, he only had a few minutes left...but he'd be damned if he let the midget live for it.

"You little fucker! You'll die for that!" he roared, before blinking as the boy just stood ahead of him, his head drooped down low to where his bangs covered his eyes.

"...you attempted to harm a woman, who had done nothing to you...that was a vile thing to do..." he murmured, causing the man to laugh.

"Yeah! What of it, kid!? She had it coming!"

"...those who are weak in spirit, enough to bring danger to those beneath them, for the mere pleasure of it...deserve to be cast to the pits of their nightmares..."

_Why..does that sound familiar?..._

"What are you..ranting on about?..."

"...I'll bring you to justice, old man...I am a shinobi, bound by the righteousness of my own beliefs...I will give you nothing in mercy, but...I will take everything that is corrupt, and burn it!" he yelled.

_N-No! Not that self-arrogant speech again! This kid's even worse then that Nagato!_

"EVERYBODY RETREAT!"

Takumo was never even given a chance, as Naruto threw a small black rod at the shinobi, shooting his chest, before piercing the renegade Ame-nin.

"...give them nothing, but take from them...everything.." he whispered to himself.

Glancing at the unconscious woman, the blonde shook his head, suddenly a bit dizzy.

_Wh-what happened?...I remember...running away...then...nothing..._

Catching sight of the woman once more, he felt his mind go balnk, as he carefully walked over to Konan and picked her up bridal style.

"...I should get her out of here, there is no telling who could be coming back with reinforcements..."

Jiraiya let out a ;echerous chuckle, as he kneeled down and looked through the small peephole om the owoden fence; leading into the womens' hot springs.

"Oh yeah, ladies...that's what daddy likes...if only Tsunade-hime would do that...' he whispered quietly, before feeling an ominous presence nearby.

_Not now...why me!?_

He suddenly froze as he felt a familiar killer intent fill the air.

"If only I would do what, Jiraiya?"

Realizing his impending doom, at the female voice, he looked back only to confirm his fears. A soft, but steel hard, fist crashed into his face, sending him flying into the town square a few blocks away.

Something must have gone terribly wrong for Tsunade to openly beat him at the womens' spa...and he felt it had something to do with his lack of Naruto sightings.

Beautiful...

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the re-write! It was a lot easier to come up with ideas, now that I progressed my grammatical and writing skills, then when I had frist written this! Again, I know most of the original readers of this story are long gone. Most of whom, I presume quit this site, when it began its initial purging of all lemon-focused stories. For those who now read it, remember this chapter is the only one revised, thus far.**_

_**I sincerely hope you al enjoy it, and can wait until I fix the next chapter.**_

_**I may even add a few extra to the story.**_

_**Goodnight! - VH**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: New Beliefs and Friends?

She slowly opened her eyes afraid she would see herself naked and abused by Takumo, but was surprised to find herself wrapped in a blanket. She quickly remembered the boy landing a rasengan on Takumo. How did he know that jutsu? Did he know Jiraiya-sensei? She forgot those questions immediately as a splitting headache overtook her.

'What the hell' she groaned clutching her head. It must have been from the fight, she thought.

'Relax you just need rest' said a soft voice. She looked around to see the same boy that's she was trying to save and gasped dropping her hold of the blanket. He looked like a blonde Yahiko junior...and...those...those...eyes...the Rinnegan! She jumped up only to fall face first before being caught by Naruto.

'Be careful Konan...try not to injure yourself' she looked at him confused. How'd he know her name?

'I...I'm sorry...I just...your eyes...wow' she mentally slapped herself. You find Nagato and Yahiko's succesor and your first impression is a stuttering little girl.

'Yeah haha kinda creepy huh?' Naruto laughed nervously. She blushed remembering how Yahiko laughed so carefree...and...and Nagato...why did she have to be such a bitch?

'Uh...uh...so...what's your name?' She asked. He leaned back and let out a sigh.

'Naruto Uzumaki former Leaf nin...I left to escape the hate and fear...why?' She looked at him for a few moments. He had the same life as her and the others did...maybe he was the prophacy child that Nagato had told her about...he could lead the world to true peace.

'Nothing...just wondering' she slowly stood up and leaned against a wall. He held her arm and helped her stay up. She smiled gently, he was so much like Yahiko when he was young. She suddenly gasped realizing that her paper flower was gone. She grasped her hair frantically. Naruto reached into his pack and pulled out a paper rose, pretty horrible compared to the original but still better then what most could have made.

'Sorry I couldn't save the real one...it was completely crushed...but I brought it anyway' he apologized. She smiled at him, despite being bruised and beaten he still put her ahead of him. This was definitely the Chosen child. She gently took his flower and put it on the top left side of her head then took the original one and placed it on the top right. She focused her chakra and felt them harden through the paper jutsu. She stared at his eyes for a bit. She walked past him to the campfire he had lit. It was probably around midnight by now judging from the dark skies. She looked at him again noticing his facial features. He had soft eyes even with the Rinnegan. They looked like a sea of light purple, like she could lose herself in them and not even care.

'What are you thinking about?' she asked, noting his puzzled and pained look. She had seen that face before. He just shook his head.

'It's nothing don't worry...' he lied. She immediately saw the falseness. If she was right...no...she WAS right in believing he was the one...but she had to hide him. With Pein...no with Nagato gone, Akatsuki would soon be in civil war over control. That could give her enough time to escape with Naruto...yes that would be good. She could research the Rinnegan and train Naruto at least enough so they could hold off an Akatsuki member. Though Itachi and Kisame were still out their leagues. She looked down, she only hoped he'd show emotions to her story.

'I grew up and orphan...' She started. He looked up and she instantly saw a small but bright droplet in his eye. A Tear. He was the one...and all he had to do was become strong and he'd lead them to Peace. She'd follow him wherever he went. Like Yahiko. And like Nagato.

Jiraiya looked down sadly. He failed the very man he saw as a son and the boy that was like his own grandson and godson. A tear rolled down his eye, Tsunade watched him in sorrow. She hated seeing him as a pervert, but she'd rather see him being an idiot staring at girls then see him depressed. She sometimes wondered, if she had said yes when he first asked her out would things have turned out different? Maybe they'd be married and have kids. Maybe they would have stayed and been able to save Sarutobi-sensei...meybe they could have saved Orochimaru before he defected...so many what ifs...she looked at him and held his hand. He looked up and smiled weakly at her. She smiled back.

'Hey old man...is that date offer still up?'

Sakura looked at Sasuke closely. His soft features still there, she sighed happily. She'd have to thank Naruto. She knew he wouldn't go back on his word...but come to think of it she hadn't seen him in a while...actually not since he made the promise to her. Maybe Kakashi-sensei knew.

'Sakura...' Said a female voice. She turned around to see Ino with a bouqet.

'Ino?...are the flowers for Sasuke?' She asked, a pang of jealousy soon followed. To her surprise Ino shook her head 'no'.

'No they're for Chouji, Shikamaru's out with that Temari girl from Suna' she replied. Sakura smiled. They could be friends again. Suddenly Ino gasped.

'Sakura is it true?' She asked. Sakura looked at her confused.

'Is what true?' Ino made a startled face.

'Y-you don't k-kn-know!' She stuttered. Sakura shook her head. Ino took a heavy sigh and paused for a few seconds.

'...Naruto's missing...he ran away after the fight with Sasuke...' Now it was Sakura's turn to gasp and take a few shaky steps back.

'N-no! Naruto would never run! He loves this village too much! H-he promised we'd be a full team again!Me, Sasuke, and him! All three of us!' She nearly shouted. Ino's eyes suddenly widened.

'That's it! You, Sasuke, AND him! He probably knew you'd never love him so he thought he'd simply be a third wheel and get in YOUR way...he just wanted you to be happy...' Sakura nodded weakly, she did notice Naruo's fake smile when he made the promise. Why didn't she say anything? If she had just opened her mouth and said 'I want you and Sasuke both back as a team' he'd be here, goofing around and joking about being Hokage...but no she kept her mouth shut and now she lost her pillar of support for the house she always wanted...what if the house fell? Where was the support for her? Where would Naruto be if Sasuke left? Who would save her day when she was in trouble?...she gained her heart again but it cost her a best friend...

Konan washed her body slowly as she stood under the waterfall. She hadn't showered in days and it felt amazing. Hey, even A-rank criminal women have their standards. She was about to get out when a sudden yellow blur crashed into the water and pulled back up. She stared at the boy. He had a body just like Yahiko's...it was thin but you could see the potential for muscle...it was obvious he didn't eat healthy otherwise he'd be full '...from hate and fear...' those words...the village probably hated him and he was afraid of them...the bastards...hatred for those who don't deserve it...they pull a few legendary shinobi and suddenly they decide who's trash and who isn't?...they would be first on her list of Judgment. She opened her eyes to see Naruto looking at her before he spun around co vering his eyes.

'Gomen Ko-chan I didn't mean to stare!' He apologized quickly. She giggled softly. Most guys would have simply kept on staring. He was so innocent...yet she knew he had killed Takumo. While she held no regret for his death, she regretted Naruto having to kill his innocence in blood that didn't even deserve to be looked upon by him. Takumo didn't even deserve to have been in Naruto- sama's presence! But no being there wasn't enough! He had to insult her in front of him!...wait...did she say sama?...oh well he should know about those eyes.

'Kyyyyaaaa!' He screamed, she spun around fearing the worst.

'Naruto-sama!' She paused seeing him staring at the water.

'M-my eyes!' He shouted. He must have no idea about the eyes, she thought. She walked over to him, ignoring the fact she was completely naked and the water only covered her from the waist down.

'Naruto-sama...those are the Rinnegan eyes...' He looked at her but soon blushed and turned around again to face away from her. She smiled at his innocence.

'Naruto-sama...its alright...I trust you with seeing me like this...-kve seen you staring already...the fact that you try to resist is amazing in itself...most men would simply stare or try to get me to sleep with them' she looked at him curiously as he made a face.

'What is it Naruto-sama?'

'I don't like perverts...I mean Ero-sennin was one thing but any one else...that's just wrong' he explained in disgust. She smiled brightly at him. Kind, grew in poverty and pain yet he retained innocence, and was more mature then most men three times his age...THIS boy was definitely the child of prophecy.

'And why do you call me sama?' He asked. She sighed it would be a long story.

Kakashi stood at the war monument. He faced it every day to say what he did and how he was.

'Obito...Rin...Sensei...I'm sorry I failed you all again...I let my student fall into the grasp of Oroichimaru and I let the very one I swore to protect run away in fear of US, the very people that should have held him as a hero...are we the good guys or the bad guys?...do we hate Orichimaru for being evil?...or is it because he's MORE evil then us?...Sensei...please give me wisdom...I wish I could have had half your wisdom...

He stood there a few more hours, before two voices peaked his interest.

'Please Sasuke just one...that's all...just one' asked a pink haired girl. Kakashi shook his head. Even with Naruto gone she didn't notice anyone beyond Sasuke...suddenly something else caught his ears.

'Fine you win!' Sasuke giving up! But if that got his ears then the next statement grabbed them tore them apart while yelling k'didn't see that coming huh bitch!

'Let's bring Naruto back...please...I want US a team again...not you or me or Naruto, US, all three of us...please...' They both looked at her surprised, both had expected her to ask Sasuke for a date. He smiled (and this made Kakashi grin) warmly at her.

'Yeah...we'll bring the idiot back...I owe him an ass kicking of a lifetime' they all sweat dropped. They still held a rivalry. Kakashi walked towardds them making sure they notcied him.

'And count me in too...I owe him far too much explaining' he added in. Sasuke smirked.

'Well finally showing emotions huh? What's next, you showing us your face? Kakashi grinned as as he pulled down his mask quick enough for only them to see. Sakura and Sasuke stood there frozen in their place.

'S-so...w-wow...' They both stuttered...they had to thank Naruto for that...now they had something he didn't. They would so enjoy torturing him with it.

'...so that's it...these eyes...they belonged to the orginall Sage of the Six Paths?...and I have them...so I'm one of his descendents?...' Konan nodded. He was taking it rether well. He niether freaked out nor did he get a large ego.

'You said you lost Yahiko, your first love, and Pein, or Nagato, right?' she noded sadly.

'Then call me Pein...I will keep Nagato's dream...and I promise I will avenge Yahiko, Ko-chan...that's a promise of a liftime!' He shoutedm. She smiled happily. She hadn't felt this happy since Jiraiys-sensei got her, Yahiko, and Nagato out of Amegakure.

'So what do we do now Ko-chan?' He asked her looking her face on. He finally found the focus to see her face and not stare at her...gifts. She sighed.

'I already told you Naru-...Lord Pein...you can call me Konan, I have done nothing to deserve the honor of a nickname from you' she stated. He grinned.

'Well if I you won't accept it as a gift...I orde you as my personal bodyguard and place upon you that title of Ko-chan by me!' She sighed yet again. He just didn't give up, but he had her against a corner. She wouldn't dare disobey his orders even if she wanted to. He was far too important to the future of this disgusting and corrupt world. She would protect him and train him. She would kill any who threatened his devine reign and those who didn't bow before his greatness would suffer for insolence. They would feel the wrath of a true shinobi. Not a cheap counerpart.

There's the end of chapter 2 and the end of the prologue. Next chapter Naruto returns older and far more powerful and *suspenseful silence* two long gone friends make an apearance again and later on Kakashi sees two OLD friends of his (hint hint) well review and comment guys. I'm still accepting any couples for any character other then Jiraiya, naruto, konan, and tsunade...NON YOAI. No offence to any yoai fans but I just don't do those things. But hey if its a friendship one shot you want, I'll write it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Familiar Faces

They had been traveling for a few days now and hadn't seen a single small town on the way to Amegakure to visit pay Hanzo a visit.

'Pein-sama is this safe?' Asked Konan still somewhat unsure of his plan. He nodded.

'Yes Ko-chan its safe...I wouldn't put us in needless danger unless necessary...but be ready to fight if Akatsuki spies attack' he warned. She nodded and kept a hand near her kunai as they jumped from branch to branch. He had definitely changed for the better with their training. He had a better close range fighting style then Nagato but he had also learned the basics to Nagato's Tensei Jutsus and the Rinnegan and managed to integrate them with his own jutsu. He could surpass Nagato and Yahiko at this rate. She took another glance at him. He wore a deathly serious face as they. Drew near to the Rain village.

'Pein-sama...is something wrong?' She asked. He shook his head.

'No Ko-chan...everything's fine...I'm just thinking about meeting Salamander Hanzo...the very man that defeated the Three Sennin in their youth...and the one that caused you pain and suffering...' He replied in a low tone. She smiled. He always put her wants and needs before his own. During his training he had even taken her out to eat when she stated she was bored. It was interesting to watch people's face as a twelve year old boy with three industrial bar piercing his nose and two snakebite piercings on his lower lip took a girl who was roughly twenty on a date. Some looked awed by him 'dating' an older girl and congratulated him (mostly only the preverts did that) or they'd look disgusted at her and ignored her. At any rate, nobody actually said anything about her. Pain's viciousness towards any who insulted Konan had become well-known in the smaller countries, but he remained popular. He was the one ridding them of bandits and common criminals. And to them that was enough she supposed. Nobody ever complained about him placing his 'Judgment' upon those who caused intentional pain and suffering upon others, thanks to it, the violence level had gone down by almost seventy percent. It was almost rare to witness a fight between civilians.

'Do not worry Pein-sama...I believe you can defeat him...nobody has ever escaped your Eternal Judgment...and that worthless fool will either bow before you or fall before you' she assured him. He nodded and quickly asked a question.

'Ko-chan...you once said the Rinnegan could bring those dead to life but still let them retain their free will right?' Konan nodded.

'Yes Pein-sama...why?...have you finally found ninjas worthy of your power?' She asked curiously. He laughed.

'Hahahahaha I cant believe I let it escape me! Hahahahah...yes...ehhehehehehehe...' He grinned happily. Nobody would stand before him and his true Peace.

'But Pein-sama...who could possibly be worth the trouble?' She asked. It was hard to think of anybody pure enough or powerful enough to deserve that power. He grinned even wider.

'The Four Hokages' he smiled. She gasped. How could she never have thought of that. The Shodaime was the founder of Konoha and the only man to control the bijuu other then Uchiha Madara. The Nidaime was known as the greatest military mind of his time and a master of Suijutsu, he could draw flood from even the driest places. The Sandaime Sarutobi was labeled the God of all Shinobi, nobody could hold a candle to him in his youth, wisdom beyond even his years only lethalized him even more...and finally...Yondaime Namikaze...the Yellow Flash of Konoha...the man who single handedly obliterated a thousand Iwa shinobi and sealed the Kyuubi...with them under his control...even Akatsuki would bow down in fear...nobody would stand against him.

'Naruto-sama!...we should make our way to Fire nation then!...with the four Kages Hanzo would fall on his knees without you wasting chakra on him! With Four Kages and Hanzo's army behind you...you'd truly be God of the shinobi...' She laughed. He paused...she was right...and he could stop by for a 'visit' while at Konoha...

She quickly ran for the gates to Konoha, her pink hair flying behind her.

'Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! There's two rogue nin spotted at our borders!' She screamed. Kakashi and Jiraiya stood up smiling.

'Sakura they're just rogue nin, Anbu will pick them apart' he replied calmly, she shook her head violently.

'NO NO NO! One of their description was long blond messy hair with whiskers on his cheeks and he wore the Shodaime's pendent necklace!' She screamed. They widened their eyes.

'Naruto!' They gasped. She nodded.

'And there was a girl with him! Blue hair and she wore paper flowers one her hair!' Jiraiya's eyes nearly popped from their sockets. Konan!

'Where was he headed!' He shouted, stunning both Kakashi and Sakura.

'Towards Amegakure, the spy who saw them said they were ranting about vengance and something about a Hanzo' she answered automatically. His eyes had now practically exploded along with Kakashi's, who only needed Hanzo and vengence in the same sentence to place the pieces together.

'They wouldn't be foolish enough would they?' He asked the aged Toad Sennin.

'I don't know...Sakura...this blue haired girl...was she with another orange haired boy and a dark haired friend?' He asked. If she was there then surely them too. She shook her head.

'No just the reports of the blonde haired ninja that looked like Naruto...he also stated they wore black cloaks with blue flames and the words 'New Order' on the back...a different variation to the Fourth Hokage's apparently' she replied. He cursed. Only one thing could ever seperate Konan from Yahiko and Nagato...death. He'd have to pay a visit to their old cabin in Amegakure.

Naruto looked around. The gate's looked just as they did all those years ago. The only difference to the village was Tsunade's face on the hokage monument.

'This is the Leaf Village...' Whispered Konan. Naruto caught on to her fading voice immediately.

'Ko-chan I know what they did to you was wrong...but that was a different generation...there is no point in placing Judgment upon those for the crimes of others' he said. She sighed, he always knew what to say.

'Yes Pein-sama' she replied calming down. They walked slowly towards the gates. The black piercings reflecting light off Naruto's face.

'Hey, what's your guys business her?' Asked Kotetsu seriously. Naruto tossed a small look at Konan. She nodded, it was time to scare people. Naruto jumped forward quickly causing multiple nearby jounin to chase him but not before Konan's paper clones stepped between them.

'We have an assault on the village!' Shouted Genma suddenly appearing, before he paused looking at Naruto.

'No way...is that...' He never finished as he jumped aside to dodge Konan's paper shuriken. Shizune ran at Konan with a chakra scalpel, Konan simply grabbed her arm and tossed her aside into Kotetsu. Naruto looked around and sensed familiar chakras coming towards them. He sighed. Already he had to use that justsu. He slapped his hands together and smacked the ground.

'Kuchiyose no jutsu! Summon!' Two figures appeared. One in striped pants with a giagantic sword on his back, his face covered with a cloth and the other had a feminine face and long balck hair.

'Pein-sama...its been a while since you summoned us' added the female look alike. Naruto nodded.

'Its been some time Haku, but now's not the time for memories I need you and Zabuza to hold off these Konoha nin while me and Konan make our way to the Hokage's Tower' They both nodded and joined Konan's paper clones. Naruto and Konan both dashed off to the tower.

'Pein-sama...there's five more chakra levels coming towards our direction...one of them is the Hokage for sure and the other...is Jiraiya-sensei' she stated as she felt the two Sennin draw near. Naruto nodded and stopped atop his old apartment complex.

'Konan...this serious...these aren't normal shinobi, we are facing two legendary sennin, Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha, wielders of the Sharingan, and Sakura Haruno.' She nodded curtly. If he wasn't reffering to her nickname then these were definitely potential threats.

Suddenly the chakra levels stopped ten meters away from them.

'How dare you attack this village! This is unforgivable! You try to stomp upon the dream of my predecesors!' Shouted Tsunade, before she froze in realization who it was.

'N-Na-Naruto?...is that you?' She stuttered. He looked up so they saw his figure. Everyone stared at him shocked.

'You monster!' Screamed Sakura as she ran towards him. Konan stepped in front of her with her arms held out.

'Nobody touches Pein-sama without his permission.' Jiraiya's eyes widened at hername for him.

'Pein-sama!' He took a few steps back in surprise. There was no way this kid was Pein of the Kazegakure, the small village that had sprung just a year ago. Tsunade and Kakashi, who took notice of everything, looked at him.

'What is it? What's so important about his name?' Jiraiya gulped. He, Tsunade, and Kakashi combined would most likely easily take him out but...with Konan...they would certaintly have a good LONG time doing it.

'Kazegakure...that new small village near Kirigakure...supposedly there was a shinobi known as Pein who founded it after killing most of the criminals around the area...it has one of the lowest crime rates in the Five nations and most criminals caught have been executed first hand by Pein...he's like a hero among their people its al-' he was soon interrupted by Konan's yell.

'Refer to Naruto-senpai corractly Jiraiya-sensei! He IS God!' She screamed. Everyone simply gaped at her. She was practically treating him like a ruler.

'There is no way Naruto-baka is Pein...he was too childish to be a ruler' stated Sakura. Sasuke simply stared at the man in front of him. That definitly Naruto...but why was he covering his eyes...and his chakra...it wasn't what he remembered it as...as he was sure Kakashi knew. Konan glared at Sakura.

'You little whore...I'll place Judgment upon you for that' she growled before Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder. His next words would determine whether or not she attacked Sakura.

'Calm down...Ko-chan.' She relaxed with the last two words. Naruto walked past her and and stood in front a stunned Sakura as she saw his eyes. They were no longer their old deep ocean blue...they were a pale purple with rings around it.

'I came here not for the village...I came...for HER' he pointed at Tsunade. Konan rushed to him.

'Naruto you can't be serious! Aren't Zabuza, Haku, and the first four kages enough power! You'll deplete your chakra!' She exclaimed worriedly.

'That...really is Naruto...' Sasuke whispered. Sakura shook her head.

'No...no...Naruto would never hurt this village' she replied. Suddenly Naruto disappeared.

'What the-!' Jiraiya never finshed the sentence as Naruto appeared behind him and threw him into a nearby wall. Kakashi and Sasuke both activated their Sharingans as Naruto stood up.

'Naruto are you crazy!' Sasuke yelled. He had just snuck up on a Sennin as if it was normal. Naruto held out two hands his palms facing Kakashi and Sasuke.

'Which is stronger? Your Chidoris or my Rasengans?' He focused his chakra into his hands as two blue spheres appeared.

'Two one handed Rasengans formed at the same time...is that really Naruto or a young twisted Minato?' Wondered Tsunade. She was caught by surprise as Konan swung her kunai at her and managed a cut. She swore.

'Damn it...she managed to surprise me...I'm getting too fucking old for this...' Konan grinned slightly. She had just cut a legendary sennin.

'Sad woman...you're supposed to be the strongest kunoichi in the world...well...I'll soon take that title from you.' Tsunade stood up, her face healed. Her features contorted in blind rage.

'You...must be the reason my little gaki is like this...I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!' She screamed slamming both her fists into the ground. Konan fell back as the ground was torn apart beneath her. This would be a long day, she just hopes her two spare clones would succeed their mission.

'Hurry, we need all four bodies for Pein-sama's plan' stated a clone as the other pulled out the Third's coffin.

'We'd be done the old man if you helped out' replied the other clone.

'I'm here as a lookout and to defend you against intruders.' The clone sighed.

'Then shut it and let me work.' She performed a few seals.

'Kuchiyose no justu!' A small rhino appeared. It was only as tall as her. She tied the coffin to its back.

'Kazegakure. Shodaime's Lab.' The rhino poofed. One down three to go. Now for the Nidaime...or Yondaime?...both sounded better. She yanked both coffins and they fell with a loud crash. Both clones flinched at the sound.

'Nice going now the guards know' muttered the first clone. She ignored her and sped through the same hand signs.

'Bunshin Kuchiyose no Jutsu!' Now Two bigger rhinos appeared before her.

She and the other clone hoisted the Second's coffin onto the beast and tied it up. It poofed away and they began with the Fourth's coffin. They lifted it up but found it heavier then the last two and struggled a bit.

'Damn...for...such a...hot guy...the man...weighed a load' they gasped as they managed it atop of the rhino. They began to tie it up as a man appeared at the door way. He scratched his scruff as he puffed his cigarette.

'Well well...grave robbers?...and with the Lord Hokages bodies no less...that's just not good' he grinned as he pulled out two trench knives.

'Now how about you two lovely ladies drop the Fourth's coffin and come quietly?' He smiled. They looked at each other before one of them rushed at Asuma while the other finished tying the coffin.

Kakashi was now out air. There was no way this girl could actually hold him, Sasuke and Sakura to a stand still alone. He looked back to see how Jiraiya-sama and Lady Tsunade were doing against Pein...er...Naruto...or was it Pein?...whatever either way he checked to see their battle. They were also a standstill but Pein was slowly losing his hold on victory.

'Naruto just listen! What is going on? Why are you doing this!' Asked Tsunade loudly as he dodged one of Jiraiya's Katon jutsus. He stood up rubbing sweat off his forehead, he was out of breath and slowly getting tired. He couldn't even beat these two in their old age, how would he beat Hanzo, the man who basically handed their asses to them and Orochimaru decades ago?

'Peace can only come through the understanding of people, Tsunade...and that understanding can only be born from the mutual connection or experience of two or more people...I will lead this world to that war...and with that they will all truly see the value of peace' he answered. She gasped in sudden pain. His kicks and punches had certainly gotten stronger. Jiraiya was still down from that last Rasengan he had deflected.

'Why? Isn't pain and suffering the very things you seek? How can war solve this?' She asked, a tiny part of her was curious of what had changed him so much. It was now obvious that it wasn't the girl Konan.

'The very pain I felt here in Konoha is what helped me see that truth...I suffered pain beyond what any child my age should have...that same pain gave me the power I have today...and by inflicting it unto the world, they will grow stronger and in that suffering I will convince them to help end that suffering' he responded. Part of her saw some logic in his answer.

'What of everyone you cared about? Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sakura, Shizune, and Iruka? What of the others?' She asked curiously.

'They can either join me or step out of my way...the third option is quite obvious right?' She nodded...he had a good point...most people didn't know true hardship like she and the others had...maybe...maybe he was right...maybe his plan's were better then what others had proposed...but that meant...Danzou's own plans were correct...it was a vast similarity...though Danzou merely focused on Konoha...Pein...or Naruto...was right...this world simply needed pain to truly understand peace. She knew what she was about to do would label her as a traitor to Konoha and she would never be able to step in here again...but if it was for a better world then it was worth it...perhaps she could even see Dan and her little brother soon too.

'Fine…I'll go with you…' he looked at her surprised before getting over his shock. He held his hand out and she took it. Konan soon appeared next to him.

'Pein-sama, the clones have managed to get three of the Hokages but an elite jounin stopped them before they got the last one. Naruto nodded and took both their hands before closing his eyes.

'Kaze Kami no Jutsu' they quickly disappeared into nothingness.

Kakashi looked around. Half the buildings were now torn down.

'Lady Tsunade what should-...lady Tsunade?' He asked. No response. Did Pein manage...no...Jiraiya-sama was knocked out...he has the Hokage! He ran to Jiraiya to let him know. Konoha was in danger if they managed information from Tsunade.

And that was chapter three guys, hoped you like it. Just so you know Naruto will eventually become super powerful...but so will Madara and Akatsuki and you'll see how. WARNING the next chapter will contain a lemon scene so don't complain to me about not warning you. Oh and I don't know remember all of Konan and the real Pein's jutsus so I'm making up a few of my own.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: New Followers

He looked around the room. The coffins layed by the surrounding walls as he stood up. Konan and Tsunade followed.

'Tsunade...just how much do you want to bring peace?' He asked cryptically.

'As far as I'll need to go...I just want the violence of this world to stop...' She replied. He turned around to face her.

'Would you be willing to die for it?' She froze for a moment before regaining her composure.

'Yes Pein-sama.' He nodded before pulling out a kunai and pointing it at her heart.

'Suppose if you died I could revive you and link you to myself?' He asked. She thought for a moment before stepping forward and running the kunai through her chest. She slumped forward and fell down to the ground. He picked her up and laid her across on of the six tables. Konan looked at him worriedly.

'Naruto please think about this...this could be too much' she pleaded. He smiled at her reassuringly.

'Konan...I'll be fine...I'm going to use the kyuubi's chakra as a resort for mine and transfer my own amongst them. Tsunade's body's only recently dead so she'll retain most of her actual chakra.

'At least let me help...' She muddered. He laughed.

'You are helping, I need you to go check up on the villagers though, see if Tazuna needs any more material for the bridges or buildings,' she nodded. Although most considered this a boring and mundane job, Konan knew how much Naruto valued the villager's lives and Kaze itself. If he left you in charge of the village affairs, he would have to have extreme belief in you.

'Naruto...' He looked up at her. He would soon be starting the reanimation process and he'd have to install the chakra conduits (Pein's piercings) into the bodies.

'Yes Konan?' She blushed at what she was about to ask. She had never even had this thought about Yahiko or Nagato...mostly beacause they were growing up hunted by shinobi.

'Would...w-would you...l-like to go on a d-date later?...there was a new restaurant here...a-and I thought we should ch-check it out.' Great now she was stuttering like a little girl. He grinned at her. It was a rare sight to see him do it to others, so she considered it as a gift to her and only her.

'Yeah I'd like that...we can use it as a chance to test out the reanimated hokages.' She looked down sadly...it was supposed to be just her and him.

'But.' She looked up hopefully. 'We can go and get our own date after that.' She smiled, that was perfect.

'Yes Pein-sama.' She was was almost radiating happiness now. Suddenly a young genin burst in.

'Pein-sama! Konan-sama! Some of our jounin spotted Konoha troops headed our way! They'll be here in a few hours!' Konan and Naruto shot up.

'Naruto! We don't have the man power to resist Konoha! The village'll burn down in a matter of minutes!' She shouted. His face contorted in rage then fear. He turned around to face Tsunade's body. He pulled out eight conduits from a seperate drawer. He'd at least have her for battle. If he worked fast he could reanimate Sarutobi in the Nidaime.

Konan rushed out of Naruto's Lab to meet the citizens who were now getting frightened.

'Is Konoha really on their way!'

'What are we gonna do!'

'We're all dead!'

'Where's Pein-sama!'

'Yeah why isn't he preparing our defenses!' She groaned, this villagers were always getting riled up easily.

'People listen up!' She yelled into a microphone. 'Pein-sama is working on plans for our defenses as it is! Please follow our jounin and genin as they head for our emergency hideouts. They will help transport you to safer locations if we are defeated !' They seemed to calm down with the though, but she still felt apprehensove herself. Naruto better pull off that operation perfectly...the village depended on it.

Kakashi entered the tent as the army rested. Most of the jounin and all non rookie chunin had come on the army. While most expected Konoha defenseless, Suna had sent some guards to the village under orders of their Kazekage.

'So has anybody come up with plans?' He asked. Shikamaru and his father, Shikaku, stepped up.

'First of all do we know why we are in this? I do not want any of our ninjas marching to war and expecting some grand battle and all of us to walk out unscratched' stated Shikaku gruffly. Everyone stayed silent, they all knew the goal.

'Recover Lady Tsunade and obliterate Kazegakure' replied Iniochi Yamanaka. Evryone nodded in agreement.

'How hard could it be? Its only a small village' yawned Kiba. All the jounin shook their heads.

'They have a kunoichi who held me, Sasuke, and Sakura to a stand still by herself while me and Sasuke had our Sharingans active and then there's Naruto...he managed to not only knouckout Jiraiya but also kidnap Tsunade...without either of them...they may well be able to take out me, Asuma, Kurenai, Sasuke, and Hiashi alone without having to go all out. Nearly all the rookie nine present had their jaws hangind open.

'N-Na-Naruto? As in short, dead last Naruto!' Exclaimed Kiba and Ino in unison. Kakashi shook his head.

'No...not that Naruto...this Naruto is calculating...clever...and cold...he goes by the name of Pein' Shikamaru's eyes widened.

'N-no way...Naruto's Pein!' Everyone suddenly turned to him. If something could cause Shikamaru to lose his calm like that, it was important. Kakashi nodded.

'Who's Pein? Sound like some pushover thug' stated TenTen. Shikamaru gulped.

'He was a ninja who suddenly appeared from out of nowhere two years back. He almost came into the smaller towns and villages like a hurricane. He hunted down over sixty wanted criminals in just three weeks...all of them either B rank or above...with every single one we found these in their heads.' He pulled out a small black bar. Everyone looked at it.

'So...Naruto's now a hunter nin?' Asked Rock Lee. Kakashi shook his head sadly.

'After his latest stunt...he's now a B rank enemy to Konoha...if he does anything to Tsunade-sama...he's an immediate A rank criminal...' Everyone looked shocked. So the dead last and overall nice kid and prankster had noiw become Konoha's newest enemy.

'So what do we do?' Asked Ino quietly. Shikamaru and his father laid out a map.

'Their village is rather small so I guess they have alredy set up traps and surprise ninjas along the outskirts...their weakest points are right her at the eastern gates...' And so the Konoha Army made their plans against their former friend and teammate.

'Wh-what happened...ugh damn...my head...what the-?' Tsunade hated only one thing as much as she hated perverts...hangovers. She looked around the room she was in...test tubes, needles, nasty acidic looking liquids...the smell of lack of fresh air...a damn lab. She stood up and shivered as her feet touched cold ground...she was wearing a black cloak with blue flames at the bottoms...the Fourth's variation...she looked at the back of her cloak. Anger. She grinned, she liked the sound of it. She looked at her nose cross eyed...a piercing...no...three...five if she felt right about the two on her bottom lip.

She suddenly heard the doors swing open. She spun around to see the familiar blonde figure. Naruto! She walked up to him.

'Oba-chan...' He whispered, she smiled...then with a strong swing, she punched him in the stomach. He doubled over as her tears hit the top of his head.

'You little brat! I was worried about you! I thought you had died!' She cried. He felt guilt over come him.

'I'm sorry...I didn't want the village to know I was alive...I knew they would chase after me and hunt me down...' He whispered. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She knew it...she knew he was simply afraid of them...the very people who were supposed to be family...and he was in fear of them. She hugged him. At least he wasn't forcing her to be someone she wasn't. Kami knows what some other pervert would make her do...wait...her body...it wasn't old...but she was sure the genjutsu would wear out after she dies...wait...the genjutsu WAS worn off...

'What did you do to my body brat?' Sje asked. He grinned.

'You didn't think I'd revive you only to wear that disguise?...I took off a few years off you...er...a few decades actually...' She looked down...her breasts were definitely not sagging...she could no longer see her own feet...wait her hair...it was blonde...Naruto blonde...eh must be a side effect of his reanimation...Jiraiya always did like blondes anyway...

'Where am i...' Whispered a deep voice...she jumped, that voice...

'Granduncle...' She whispered. Turning around she came face to face with a silver haired man with the same piercings on his face.

'Nidaime' she muttered. A family reunion.

'So where am I?' He asked stepping down from his table. He was still wearing his old armor. She looked around, she couldn't remember where exactly Kazegakure was located.

'Near the outskirts of Kirigakure...' Replied Naruto for her. He simply walked up to Naruto.

'Who are you two?...and what happened to my students?' Tsunade gulped. He had no clue.

Naruo stood before him.

'Naruto Uzumaki and Tsunade Senju...former Leaf Genin and Fifthe Hokage to the leaf village, also she's former student of Sarutobi.' Tobirama looked at him dead serious. Seems it would be harder to conrol the past Hokage's then it was Tsunade.

'I am the Nidaime Hokage...I will not stand for jokes, where is Sarutobi?' Naruto pointed to the coffin labeled 'Third.' Tobirama simply turned away sadly.

'So after my sacrifice for him...he still died...who killed him?...where are Homura and Koharu?' Tsunade blinked. The Elders?

'What about the old geezers from Konoha?...somewhere in their Elder's Tower hiding...they never ever have been in a war or fight.' Tsunade stood up and looked at her granduncle.

'Uncle...you've been dead for almost over sixty years...I'm already over fifty myself...' Nidaime stepped past her.

'I have no time for games with imposter ninja...I jave to look for Homura and Koharu.' He was almost at the door when Naruto opened up his cloak revealing his necklace. Nidaime frose in mid step.

'How did you acquire that?' He asked. Naruto stared at him.

'Tsunade Senju...or as you'll soon come to know her...your brother's granddaughter.' Tobirama quickly spun around to fully look at Tsunade.

'Hashirama...really had a child with her?...and your his grandaughter?...' He sat down to think about what had happened.

'Now I have a favor to ask you...Nidaime.' Tobirama looked up at Naruto.

'What is it?' Something about the kid reminded him of someone he met in the afterlife.

'I want your aid against Konoha's upcoming assault.' Tsunade's eyes widened.

'Naruto you're asking him to kill Konoha nin!' Naruto shook his head.

'No, just scare them. I don't want blood running down the streets of my village...as the Shodaime of Kazegakure its my duty tp protect these people.' Tobirama stood there, taking note of every expression the boy made. He only got pure sincerity and pain with a little joy every now and then.

'Fine, but don't expect me to kill any of them' he replied. Tsunade gaped at him. Now the kid was able to convince the second hokage! Maybe the kid would change the world after all...he certainly had the man power now.

Naruto walked past them and headed towards the Sarutobi's coffin. He opened it and nodded. The old man would soon be able to correct his regrets again. He walked over to Minato's coffin and opened it.

'What the hell?' He raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of the Fourth Hokage and a long red haired woman. They both had a pained but relaxed look on their faces.

'Kushina...Minato...' Stated Tsunade as she studied their faces. It'd be nice if she could see their faces alive and happy once again.

Naruto. Kept staring at the man lying before him...they shared so many simalarities...he'd ask Tsunade about that later.

'Sir! Konoha nin have been spotted making camp!' Shouted a jounin. Naruto nodded. Suddenly Konan appeared next to him. 'Uzumaki-san...the villagers have been evacuated safely...some of the jounin. Stayed to protect them but most have returned to defend the village' she said keeling down. Tobirama looked slightly impressed, even with a ninja kneeling before him, the boy didn't make a smug expression...wait...Uzumaki?...was he related to Mito?

'...did you ever know a woman called Mito?' He asked. He took not of Tsunade's slight stiffening and Naruto's curious gaze. He didn't obviously...but Tsunade knew something. Suddenly a young kunoichi burst through the doors and nearly crashed into him. She quickly apoligized, not noticing his actual face, and rushed at Naruto.

'Naruto-sama! Are you and Ko-chan really staying here!' She screamed. They simply stayed quiet.

'But you'll die! There's an entire army on their way and you only have thirty or so jounin!' Tobirama looked at him. It was a new village...yet this man was almost protecting it as if it was the capital...compassion...' The girl started crying.

'But if you two die w-who's g-go-gonna lead us! You two g-got rid of the bandits around here! You're the only real leaders we have!' Tobirama smiled. It was almost like him and Harashi all over again. Everybody imagined them as the last lifeline to the village despite rising genin and chunin.

'We'll be alright...me, Konan, Tsunade, and the Nidaime will defend it' he assured her. She wiped a few tears from her eyes. Nidaime? She turned around and nearly screamed in surprised.

'Nidaime!' She came close to fainting. The very Master of Suijutsu was before her, alive and real.

Tobirama nodded and followed Naruto as he led the three of them back out. He soon performed a sealing on the door. He looked at the jounin then at Tsunade and Tobirama to his. Left and Konan on his right. He promised her when they first built the village they would protect it, and he going to keep that promise. Zabuza and Haku soon appeared next to him, there own peircings shining in the sunlight.

'So do we get to kill now?' Grinned Zabuza before he caught sight of the blue armored man and the big-busted woman next to him. He fall against a wall in shock.

'N-no fucking way!...y-youre supposed to b-be d-dead!k' he then stared at Naruto.

'You linked the Second and Fifth Hokage to you too!' Haku's eyes went wide at Zabuza's statement. The Second Hokage, one of the greatest military minds ever and the original master of Suijustsu, was standing before him along with Tsunade Senju, the greatest medical mind alive. If this wasn't turning into a small army, he didn't know what was.

'Kakashi...are you sure about fighting Naruto?' Asked Homura and Koharu. Despite them having that stuck up attitude, they could be nice people. They had taken some pity on the child...they just couldn't do anything against the villagers.

Kakashi nodded. It would be painful burning a village down but...war was war...Obito forgive me

'Yeah...I'm sure...its just that...I'm being pressured into a fight with my old student into a fight to the death...if I lose...at least I can see Obito, Rin, Sensei, and my father...but if I win...all I'll have is the dying body of my student...if I win expect me to retire' with those last seven words he left the tent and a shocked Homura and Koharu.

'Sir we are now four miles off Kazegakure...should we head for an attack now? All the men are ready.' Kakashi nodded sadly. He only hoped Naruto wouldn't hate him.

They walked through the now deserted streets. Although they were a new and small village they had grown from. A few dozen civilians and shinobi combined to maybe just over maybe two hundred in the past year. Tobirama simply acted as if he was strolling through a store where things merely cuaght his attention.

'It reminds me of how Konoha used to be...small and just barely a power' he stated. Naruto nodded.

'If my plans go correctly...it won't be small for another year or so...most people in the major villages know that anyone outcast in their own village are welcome here, they just have to pass a test to make sure they aren't criminals or killers.' Tobirama smiled. And to think this kid could have been a Konoha nin...they let a true genius slip from under their nose...still with this supposed 'link' Naruto had informed him about, he was able to see the pain Naruto had gone through...and to think they blamed him for being the holder of the Kyuubi...in his time Mito, the original jinchuuriki had been held as a hero for that...and here they were now torturing the boy...well atleast he had found someone who loved him, whatever that blue haired girl's name was...Kanon...no...was it Canon?...no...' Trying to findhis lapse in memory he failed to notice Konan reach for Naruto's hand, an action not missed by Tsunade, as he turned to look at her. She couldn't hear what Konan was whispering, so she focused her chakra to her ears.

'...no other way?'

'I'm sorry Konan, but this is the only way I can think of right now'

'Please be careful, Naruto-kun'

'I will and and Konan...' She raised an eyebrow.

'What is it?'

'...you look cute today.' Konan blushed as Naruto said the words. It was like Yahiko's kiss all over again.

'...uh...th-thank y-you Pein-sama' she stuttered. He smiled.

'Lat's just go back to Naruto.' She nodded quickly. Suddenly there was an explosion at the eastern gates.

'Shit they're here' cursed Tsunade, as Naruto stepped up as Tobirama pointed his finger at the ground.

'...roughly two hundred shinobi...almost all jounin and chunin with a few Anbu...we're at a sixty seven percent chance of all surving but at two percent chance of escaping without a sever injury...I sense...two sharingans and around a dozen byakugan wielders...' Naruo simply stood there. He couldn't have picked a better Hokage to revive at this moment.

'Ok, Tsunade and Konan take the western gate, Haku and Zabuza take the east, Tobirama-sama you take the south, you'll have an advantage with the river juast outside the gate and they won't expect you at all' they all nodded and headed in their own diraction as Naruto sat on the Tower staircase. They'd make their own way to him.

'Is this the blazing youth of Kazegakure! It is but a small dying flame drowning our own!' Shouted Gai. Everyone, even his own teammates, groaned in a headache. Kaze's jounin defense was quickly being cut thoguh as Gai, Lee, and Neji led the front wave. Suddenly a giant ice shard flew at Neji and Lee, who dodged it. They all looked up to see Haku stnding on a pole with his senbon needles. Zabuza stood beside him with his sword hanging over his shoulder.

'Flames youth my ass, bowl cut boy...I'll drown your ass with my suijutsus' he growled. Gai's eyes lit up in flames.

'Oh ho ho! So the true blazing fires of youth appear! I shall enjor our challenge!' He charged at Zabuza wo side stepped it. He'd have to thank Naruto for insisting on all of them wielding the Rinnegan to improve thie sight and reflexes.

Lee swung a kick at Haku who managed to grab his leg and swing hin into a nearby building. He sped thoru two seperate hand seals aiming them each at Lee and Neji. Neji quickly backflipped out of the jutsus aim as Haku's hands shot out a blue icy ray freezing two unlucky chunin and Lee's right hand. Theses guys weren't like the others so far.

Shikamaru and Shikaku slowly made their way into the village through the river.

'They should be busy with the attack on the western and eastern gates so we'll have little fighting to reach the Yamikage here' informed Shikamaru. Ino, Chouji, and the rest of the rookie nin nodded. Sasuke and Kakashi had a sinking feeling someone would find them though.

'They say great mitary minds should predict the unpredictable...so did you predict me?' Said a loud deep voice. They all looked up to gape at the Silver haired man in black armor with blue flames around its edges. His face covered in piercings like Naruto's.

'Nidaime-sama!' Shouted Sakura. Shikaku shook his head as he, Asuma, and Kakashi took battle stances.

'Its just. Hange or genjutsu...the real one died decades ago' glared Asuma. He couldn't let anyone desecrate the Hokage's titles like this. Tobirama leapt into th air speeding inhumanely through hand signs as tornado-like water vortex appered around him.

'Suiton no jutsu: Suishouha!' He yelled as loud crash came from behind them. A giant tidal wave was now headed for them. What a nice place to fight the Nidaime...near a river.

'Katon no jutsu: Sodaina hi ryu !' Yelled Sasuke as he sucked in air and blew out a sudden a dragon shaped white blaze for Tobirama, who smacked his palm into the ground.

'Suiton no jutsu: Suijinheki!' As the dragon shaped blast came towards him, a large explosion of water soaked the attack and stopped it. Sasuke activated his sharingan. It would be a good long fight.

'Divu-ain sui kozui!' He shouted frming an ox handsign. The whol river suddenly drained. Ino and chouji looked at each other.

'Something says that's not good...' She told him. A loud rumbling confirmed her theory. They looked back to see a giant 90 foot wave of water headed for them.

'Run!' Yelled the jounin as everybody scrambled for their lives. Tobirama smiled. He wasn't going to kill them but...it had been a while since he fought...so he could use a bit of training to get rid of the rust.

Kakashi had picked up sakura and ino, both who had tripped and managed to. Find a giant tree as the wave shrunk. Even so it had caused almost everything to in ten feet of water. That power...had that really been the power wielded by the Niadime-sama? It was monstrous...to dry up an entire river and then manipulate it into a enormous wave... There was no way they'd beat him even together.

'Katon no jutsu: Hikigaeru Shoidan!' Yelled a voice as a flaming explosion hit the Nidaime, sending flying in a building.

'And so enters the king of super-perverts: the great Jiraiya!' Laughed the same voice. Gamabunta suddenly crashed into the ground.

'So who's the pushover now?' He laughed. Jiraiya grinned. All in a sage's day's work. Suddenly another explosion shook the ground.

'Maybe not so much...damn' smiled Gamabunta smoking his pipe. Suddenly he spat it out as he caught sight of the Nidaime atop of a tall water vortex flying at them.

'He's supposed to be dead!' He shouted. Jiraiya perfomed the hand seals.

'Suiton no jutsu: Mizu buredo o ki!' Gamabunta spat out razor water bombs and aimed for the Nidaime as they cut through trees. As they made contact with him they simply pushed him back but he kept advancing.

'Jiraiya you blasted idiot! It'll be down to pure taijutsu!' Shouted Gamabunta. Jiraiya scowled. He wasn't the best hand to hand fight, that had always been more of Orochimaru's skill, he was a long range kind of guy.

Suddenly Kakashi and Sasuke appeared behinf the Nidaime as they double drop kicked him to the grounds where Sakura met him with a monstrous punch. Perfect team work.

'Raiton no jutsu: Bakudan o tenmetsu!' Screamed Sasuke immediately following up with a final jutsu. He focused the chakra into an elecrtical sphere and shot it at the Nidaime. It hit square on, but also shocked Sakura as he splashed into a puddle. A water clone.

'Damn' he cursed. Suddenly Tobirama appeared behind him. Sasuke's eyes widened. How'd he get past him and Kakashi's sharingan!

'Uchiha' was all he muttered as he grabbed Sasuke and spun him straight to Kakashi, where he then reappeared behind them and spin-kicked then into a tree. Suddenly he fell on one knee. He had used up too much chakra...he needed to get more used to sharing it with Naruto and Tsunade. He was just lucky it was between them alone and not anyone else...then itd be a true problem. For now he had to retreat and double back to Naruto. If Naruto was correct the closer they were the easier it was to transfer the chakra so they'd be more powerful. He backflipped, still gasping a little for breath. That toad sage was tougher then he seemed with that stupid entrance.

Anko grinned licking her lips as she hit her target. She signaled to Kurenai who sent another signal to Genma. The way was clear. Suddenly Anko felt a kunai cut through her trench coat.

'I messed...such a shame' said a blue haired woman. She wore a serious expression, but years in the Investigation and Torture department taught her to read people's faces, and her eyes just screamed out in mockery. Anko growled. That was her favorite coat.

'Leave this one to me Kure-chan' she scowled. She'd make this bitch pay. She quickly appeared behind Konan who felt a cut on her left cheek.

'You picked the wrong person to pick a fight with little girl' seethed Anko. Konan quickly turned around and slashed with her own kunai as Anko blocked it. She spun around again back kicking Anko in the stomach, but got her foot cught and went back first into a wall. Anko grinned. Itd be fun tormenting the girl.

'You're not too skilled are you?' She mocked. Konan simply stood up, not a single bruise on her face.

'You're not too strong are you little girl? She simply replied. If Naruto had taught her one thing it was that mocking your enemy could cause them to lose actual focus. Anko gave her the satisfying response.

'Shut up! I was holding back!' She prformed her hand signs and held her arms forward and smiled as Konan was wrapped in snakes. Her smile was only temporary as soon the snakes were cut into pieces. Kurenai raised an eyebrow. She didn't even make a single hand sign...how did she cut the snakes?

'You have desecrated Pein-sama's village...you will pay for your insolence' said Konan almost emotionlessly. Anko scoffed.

'Talking like a brain washed puppet, you sicken me...I bet your little Pein-sama's just a little punk' she spat. She didn't even manage a blink when Konan snapped.

'Shut your mouth about Naruto-kun! Just shut up! You don't know anything about him!' She quickly slapped herself as she yelled his name. Anko froze shocked before she started laughing.

'The gaki! Hahahahahaha little miss blue here is a pedo! Hahaha and for the loser too hahaha!' Anko was clutching her stomach as she back stepped whil she laughed. Kurenai readied her kunai as she sensed Konan's killer intent spike. Anko sensed it too and instantly stopped laughing.

'Oh? I touched a softspot huh? What's the matter? Do you like gaki?' Konan's face turned redder.

'Haha...you fell for a runt.' Now she had crossed the line. Konan instantly started her hand seals.

'Sekai no kami no mokushiroku!' She screamed. Anko blinked and suddenly found the ground covered in paper shreds and even more raining down. She scoffed.

'What are you gonna do? Papercut me to death?' Suddenly she heard Kurenai gasp.

'Bomb seals! They're all bomb seals!' She yelled. Anko turned back to Konan who was still going through her blind rage.

'Are you crazy! You'll kill yourself too!' Konan ignored her. Insulting Naruto was mocking Yahiko and Nagato, nobody did that and got away with it.

'Shinseina Hitei!' Shouted a third voice as Naruto appeared his face full uncovered, showing his piercings. Anko gasped, this was the little gaki from the exams. As he landed he slapped his hands together and closed his eyes. Suddenly a strong blast blew Anko and Kurenai back into the army.

Anko looked at Kurenai and Genma.

'First one to kill all gets free drink from the rest' she offered. Right as Genma was about to accept, his eyes widened and he pointed up in the air. Anko sighed and looked up nearly fainting.

'Nidaime-sama!' Chorused the Konoha army in unison. Tobirama was practically flying in the sky on a water tornado. He quickly dropped silently onto a nearby tower.

'Naruto! The others are on their way! They've been joined by some pervert and a giant toad!' He shouted. Naruto cursed. Jiraiya. As he was lost in thought Anko rushed at him passing Konan and Tobirama, both who rushed after her too late.

'Die!' As the blade was about to connect, a sudden blonde figure slammed the ground causing Anko to jump far back.

'Naruto...you should've been focused...' Said figure standing up. He nodded. The army let out a shout as they saw the figure.

'Godaime-sama! What are you doing!' Tsunade simply turned around and look at Tobirama. Naruto sighed he had to find a way to cause a sudden retreat for tonight. They needed a break. He clasped his hands together.

'Divu-ain yuso!' The ground suddenly sunk and in a bright yellow flash they disappeared. But not before Konan yelled 'let go!' at someone.

They landed a few miles away with a loud crash.

'Damn it! Ah, get off of me!' She screamed, throwing off a tan colored blur off of her. Anko landed hard against a tree but soon was knocked out by one of Tsunade's punches.

'How'd she catch you?' He asked Konan, who was huffing nearly out of breath.

'Or perhaps you should explain why used you used Sekai no kami no mokushiroku? You could have blown up the whole village!' He questioned his voice rising with each voice. Tobirama didn't like watching people argue, but a shinobi who was willing to blow up their own village in blind rage was dangerous...perhaps TOO dangerous...he'd keep an eye on Konan.

'...I...I...she insulted you...' She replied weakly. He stared at her.

'...and THAT gives you reaon to blow it up! Where would the villagers live! We lost ALL the man who stayed there! We practically had our legs cut off and tossed into a fire just now!' He yelled. She closed her eyes, remembering her childhood. Yelling...shouting...screaming...all at her...he hated her...they hated her...just like all the rest...

'Leave me alone!' She cried pushing him aside, runnin towards the forest. E chased after her, leaving Tsunade and Tobirama alone.

'So are all kids like this now?' He asked sitting down on a log. The sun was starting to set, and the hideouts were roughly another few hours away. Tsunade started a small fire.

'Some yes...but those two...are special...its not everyday a girl summons hundreds upon thousands of paper bombs in just one jutsu...' She sighed. He grinned, but then turned serious.

'Yiur grandfather would have been proud of you being Hokage...as for THAT...not so much' he nodded towards her hidden sake bottle. She looked down.

'Its a stressful job...nothing but papers papers and papers...he laughed softly.

'Would you rather it be a constant war? Me and Harashi were always setting passwords and traps to our houses for fear of an ambush' he smiled. Tsunade looked down again, perhaps it wasn't so bad...she always wanted to have perfect penmanship when she was little.

'So...what was granddad like?' He looked at her then smiled even wider.

'He was a one of a kind guy...tough exterior and battle visage but when you met him...he was a nice guy...always befriended Madara Uchiha though...' He replied shrugging. She smiled. If she hung out with her uncle more...she might actually give up drinking.

'Konan wait!' He shouted chasing after her through the trees. She didn't even look back at him.

'Leave me alone! You're just like everyone else!' she screamed. He kept following her anyway.

'Please just stop! At least explain what's wrong!' Suddenly she froze as he stopped behind her. She quickly spun around slapping him hard in the face.

'What's WRONG! What's WRONG! You yelled at me for defending you! For standin up for you!' She cried. He looled at her shocked. He had seen it before but...fuck how had he not actually noticed it?

'Look...I don't want to lie to you...Konan...I'm not a god like you think I am...I'm not perfect...hell I'm not even all powerful...if it hadn't been for my sneak attack on Jiraiya, I wouldn't even have escaped with Tsunade...' He whispered...he didn't want to show his weaknesses but...he just couldn't hide them anymore...not to her.

'How can...you say that!' Tears were now falling down her face. She cupped his face. 'You fucking saved me from Takumo all those years ago! You saved me from being raped! You saved all those villagers from being homeless and without justice from the bandits! How can you say you're not perfect!' She sobbed. He just shook his head.

'I didn't do any of that stuff ALONE though...I always had help from you, from Zabuza and Haku...' She slapped him again.

'NO! You're the best man I've ever met! You have Yahiko's dreams and Nagato's will! How can you stand there and say you aren't perfect! You're perfect to me! I...I...I love you damn it!' She screamed. Her eyes were now blood shot red and puffy. He stood there confused. She loved him?...she actually loved him?...did he love her?...she had pretty eyes and a cute laugh but...did he LOVE her?...she always had stood up for him...hell she almost blew up a small village because Anko called him a brat...she always complimented him at training even when they weren't practicing...she always invited him to eat at new restaurants...oh well no duh that should have been the first clue...damn he was blind...wait...the occasional stuttering and blushing...FUCK! Hinata had also loved him! How the hell did he miss THAT!...oh wait...he was an idiotic kid who thought with his jutsus before his head. No, he wouldn't let Konan slip away...she had always understood him...he'd burn in hell if he let her go.

'K-Ko-Konan...did you...r-really mean that?' He asked nervously. She nodded using her hair to cover her eyes. He slowly walked up to her and hugged her. She was almost 8 years older then him (I'm only guessing I don't know Konan's real age, I just know Naruto's 16 in Shippuden) but he was already two inches taller then her. She buried her head into his chest. All the thoughts, all the hate, love, joy, and fear she had hidden for Yahiko and Nagato's dreams now escaped in floods. He said he wasn't perfect, and deep down she knew it was true...but even so he was perfect for her. She looked to see his purple eyes. They still held that deep innocence they had when they first met. The pain he felt with his kill didn't take it away and his pain and suffering didn't either. She loved him, of that she was also sure. She could feel his warm breath against her forehead. She felt a slight tingle in her stomach. She drew closer and closer, each time his breath felt closer to her lips until...they kissed. It started innocent, a simple peck...then another...and anothe...again though a bit deeper...and deeper untill...shis tongue entered her mouth. He easily caused her to moan. She had been kissed only twice after all and this was her second time. She was just surprised he knew how to make her moan...then again he was unpredictable. She felt his hands rub her sides, only causing her to moan louder. He slowly slid two fingers into her shinobi pants and tugged them to signal 'take them off' in a not too asshole way. She was only happy to obey as he slid out his own shirt. He had caught her staring at him plenty of times, he just never knew why until now. She explored his entire chest and stomach slowly and seductively with her left hand as she used her right to help lean his head down to kiss him. He unzipped her cloak and his pants and leaned against her. His 'tent' poking at her lower stomach. She reached for it, truth be told she never knew about sex until she was almost sixteen. She had never bothered with girly feelings other then Yahiko and Nagato never really came onto her like that, so she never found a reason to learn about it. Now, like the bitch life could be, it was biting her in the ass...or would soon be pounding it anyway. Naruto shivered as Konan wrapped her fingers around his shaft, pleasure overcoming his body.

'Ko-chan...' He groaned quietly as she moved her hand up and down, she slowly felt it bacome hard and bigger in her hand. Was this natural? Or was it a jutsu?...damn it! Why didn't she go to a sex ed class when jiraiya-sensei had first offered them it!...wait! That blasted book she read a few weeks agi! Icha Icha Paradise! If she remembered right, it was an erection...or boner as sensei had said. The girl was moving her hand up and down slowly teasing her boyfriend as he felt ecstasy (no not the drug!) course through his veins. The girl did it for a few minutes until the guy placed his hands on her head signaling he wanted her to suck it. The girl quickly agreed, saying she loved the taste and slowly licked it bottom then started sucking the head eventually putting it all in her mouth. Deep throating if she was right. She started moving her hands faster and faster hearing the sound of her wrist slapping against his skin. She loved the feel of its hardness in her hand. Suddenly a white liquid shot out of it and landed on her cheek. It happened in the story, so she simply ignored and took it as the signal for starting the blowjob. She slowly licked him from top to bottom and back to the head. She felt him shudder, and smiled to herself. She was at least pleasing him. She was about to put it in her mouth but hesitated. The book had said most guys were around six inches and some freak of natures were a whole twelve inches long...he was woughly eight maybe eight and a half...she doubted she could even handle that...she was never known for eatin much due to her choking on just even a small bite of food. She had an extremely sensitive gag reflex as one older girl said once. She felt Naruto's heart slow down and decided to take the risk. She threw her head forward, choking almost immediately at the third inch and nearly choking at the fifth. She couldn't even breath by the sixth, but kept moving forward. She felt her head turn light and stars cover vision before she pulled out. She gasped for air. For a few second before taking a deep breath and plunging in again. She ignores the gags and choke this time and dove in nonstop. She could have sworn she tore apart her throat as she felt his tip touch the inside of her neck.

She started bobbing her head up and down but not going within five inches of his tip. She was going to keep this up until he either came or she ran out of breath. She felt a gag escape her mouth but ignored it as she threw her head forward again, feeling her nose touch his lower stomach she pulled out then threw herself forward as if in an aggresive boobing motion.

Jiraiya was grumbling to himself. Why was he in charge of scouting the woods. He was a damn Sennin, not some chunin! Suddenly a loud gagging sound caught his ear. Either one, that Ino girl was being stupid and trying to lose wieght or two, some girl was giving a lucky man a good 'time'...please dear Kami let it be two. He silently snuck up on the two figures, their positions a dead give away to their actions the girl was on her knees making obscenely loud slurping sounds in front of the boy. Suddenly his eyes widened. Those flowers on her head! Konan!...wait...that blonde hair...that seal on his stomach...Naruto! That cheeky brat!...wait...he was getting a blowjob froma girl that used to never throw a guy a second look...his godson was finally a man! He took out his notepad and started scribbling notes immediately. Best Seller Award here we come!

Tsunade suddenly got a headache on the back of her mind...Jiraiya. Time to kill a pervert.

Suiton no Jutsu: S,

Suijinheki - Water Wall. Its used when Sarutobi uses a fire justu on the first and second hokage to create a sudden wall of water. A-rank justsu.

Suiton no jutsu: Suishouha - Water Wave. This cause the user and any nerby allies within a few feet to be encased in giant water vortex as it launches a massive tidal wave against all enemies


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Long Time No Talk

Konan felt her throat burn in pain after almost an hour of deep throating Naruto. He had already came four times and she had swallowed everything. Although she hated to admit it, she felt she could do this everyday and never complain. But her throat had its limits and after one last head bob, Naruto lifted her up and turned her around so she was facing the tree trunk. Jiraiya hungrily took notes. These kids would make a millionaire and put him on the cover of 'Shinobi Weekly' as best selling author of all time. He'd definitely send them a good portion of the profits...and some condoms...he quickly lost those thoughts as he heard Konan letting out gasps with each of Naruto's thrusts. Oh boy they were going doggystyle...hehehe who knew Konan would be so 'flexible?' He knew as a teacher he should feel guilty for spying on his students...but as a porn writer...this was like sunken treasure now found. He scribbled down more notes as he noticed Konan lift up her leg and lean it against a nearby branch. Her face now completely against the tree trunk as Naruto continued slamming into her. He could see the green stains and red marks from the moss and tree bark rubbing against her face. Suddenly a wave of killer intent froze him in his place.

"What do we have here?...a pervert?" Questioned a sweetly, venom coated voice. He slowly turned his head to confirm his fear once again. Tsunade Senju catching him peeping once again. To his surprise however, her face went red. She must have caught sight of Naruto and Konan, which brought a silent laugh to him. So she was also a pervert, the bloody nose and continuous stare at Naruto and Konan was a give away. She kneeled down to not get caught, but moved aside some shrubs and leaves to get a better view. Jiraiya nearly let out a laugh as she did this, but was distracted as he noticed her sturdier breasts. Unfortunately his hormones took over and he groped them. He soon learned that was the worst move possible.

"Ah! Naaarrruuuutoooo' moaned Konan as she felt Naruto release inside her. Luckily she had managed to remember that Anti-Pregnancy jutsu. She felt herself slide down the tree as exhaustion overtook her. However the quietness didn't last long as in a few seconds there a loud scream and a shout that woke her and Naruto up.

"Damn pervert!' "They were in the open! I couldn't help it! They were right in my face!" There was a loud crash and a tree came crashing down. They shot up and quickly got dressed and raced for the camp site. If that didn't attract Konoha nin, nothing would.

"Tobirama Senju was the Nidaime Hokage of Konohagakure...brother of Hashirama Senju...known as a master of suijutsus, he established most of the basic organizations of today...the Academy for example was founded in his time as Hokage...sensei to Hiruzan Sarutobi, the third Hokage, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane who later became the village Elders...' He slowly read the Konoha history book. So many things had changed since he was alive, most notably Konoha's readiness to judge those who they had no knowledge of. He also would have enjoyed meeting this Minato Namikaze...his jutsus and biography sounded interesting. A space time jutsu that helped him take down an entire army without the use of a Kekkei Genkai that he personally developed at such a young age...he easily could have turned the village into a super power. So Minato 'killed' the fox?...he most likely sealed it into himself using a different variation of the jutsu that had been used on Mito Uzumaki...if he had just lived another decade or two, there would have been no doubt this man would have surpassed even Sarutobi... There a weak earthquake followed by the sound of an explosion. He quickly took his battle stance as the small earthquake shook the ground. He quickly got his equipment and whatever was necessary for the group and followed Tsunade's direction.

"What was that!' Yelled Konan. Naruto said nothing, he knew it wasn't nature that did that...and only one person had enough power to physically do that...Tsunade. Only three events could cause her to do that. Jiraiya being a pervert, someone stealing her sake, and paperwork and considering the circumstances that him and Konan just created and finished...he must have been spying on them. He looked over at Konan and nearly laughed as he noticed her awkward jump and step.

"Konan!...do you need help!" He asked loudly. She look at him and raised her arms. He laughed as he appeared in front of her and turned around to pick her up piggy-back style. "I see we have a romantic bond' stated Tobirama's voice almost bored. They turned to see him with their equipment.

"I-its not w-wh-waht you think!' They stuttered. He smiled, just like Sarutobi and Biwako...if these two ended up like them...well hopefully they'd live happier lives. He had been reading Konoha's history books all night and instantly noticed the arrogance it had gained since his time. Having such a legendary lineage of Hokages was starting to get to the village's head. They needed to see that being humble every now and then wasn't bad. If they continued acting like self-righteous royalty, someone would rise to dethrone sooner or later.

"What do we do about the village?" He quickly asked. Even though he had only spent an hour there, something made him like the idea of staying there rather then Konoha.

"I don't know...I overestimated myself and the Rinnegan...I believed I could hold them off...I don't know what to do" replied Naruto. He should have known his jounin were still no match for Gai and Konoha's shinobi. Even Konan had trouble with Anko...wait...Konan needed training...even he needed training...

"Nidaime-sama...do you think you could teach me Suijutsu?" He asked, hoping for a yes. Tobirama shook his head.

" I cant teach you as of yet, first I don't even know your elemental affinity and second of all I can't ensure we'd have enough time with the village needing repairs...what we need is someone to create natural defenses for it...like...like Hashirama! If we can revive him, he can create a forest to hide the village!" He exclaimed. Naruto nodded it'd be another forty hours until he could use his teleportation jutsu...he'd need to improve it more. So until then, it'd be foot travel.

"Son of a bitches! Don't leave me here, you fuckers!" Screamed Anko. Naruto and Tobirama turned around.

"Should we?" Asked Naruto, Tobirama shrugged.

"I guess so, she could hold information we could use for the village's defenses" answered Tobirama. Konan sighed, it'd be a long day.

"Bitch let go of me!" Anko had not shut her mouth for even a minute since they dragged her along four hours ago. The hideouts were roughly another ten hours away so they had to simply put up with it.

"Shut up" was all Konan gave her. If she tried arguing, she knew some fists would end up flying. Anko finally gave a defeated sigh. "Fine bitch...so can you at least tell me where we're going?" She asked. Konan looked at Naruto, who nodded.

"We're headed for a spare hideout we constructed if the village was ever destroyed. Anko laughed.

"Well what do you know? The gaki actually became smart" she smirked, before grimacing at one of Konan's elbows jabbed her sides. "

Show respect to Pein...its not everyday a whore's allowed near him" she muttered. Anko sneered at her.

"What's the matter? Afraid I'd satisfy him more then you?" Konan almost laughed. It was official, this two were now rivals.

"Not really I'd be afraid he'd catch something if he even touched you" she replied. Anko's face went red.

"The only thing he'd catch is a REAL women! Not a little paper flower girl!" Now she had crossed the line...again. Nobody insulted Naruto or Yahiko or Nagato and NOBODY insulted the gifts they gave to her.

"Oh you call yourself a real woman? At least I don't open my legs for random men' They were now neck to neck in insults. Naruto tossed Tobirama a look who gave his usual dead serious look at them and in a single emotionless word forced Anko and Konan to quiet down.

"Silence." On single phrase and they stopped talking.

"Now let's get going" he turned around and jumped at a tree, and punched a giant branch, ripping it off the trunk. As it came crashing down he lifted it up and nodded for Naruto and the others to jump on it. As they did so he kicked the branch into the air towards a mountain a few miles away. He then sped through his own hand signs and was lifted into the air by a small water tornado and followed them.

"How the hell did he do that!" Screamed Anko as the wind hit their faces. How does one man rip a twenty foot long five foot wide branch that possibly weighs a good two hundred pounds! And then he kicks it hundreds of feet into the air as if he was kicking a kickball! Her eyes only widened even more as she saw him flying on a jetstream of water next to them. How the hell was ANYONE able to do that!

"What the fuck is that!" She pointed at a path of trees that were being crushed. Naruto closed his eyes. Tsunade...and she was being followed.

"Kakashi! Is this wise! Yelled Sasuke behind him. Kakashi nodded. Sakura and Ino simply looked at them. Ino had been a volunteer sub for Naruto after he left and when Shikamaru was made a full jounin her team was disbanded and she became a full Team 7 member. She had pretty good chemistry though. Sasuke took acre of frontal assaults and fights, while she took over espionage and Sakura was team Medic. Overall they were the best all around team. Team Gai still held best offensive prowess, while Team Kurenai held best scouting reports.

"They'll meet up soon! We have to be careful! They have the Nidaime and aiding them!" Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura nearly hit a tree.

"The Nidaime! He's dead!" Shrieked Ino. Sakura sweat dropped. There was no way they could hold off the Nidaime off. Naruto and Konan they could beat. After all, it was just Naruto, and he probably used his shadow clone jutsu. Oh how sweet irony would soon bite her in the ass.

"They're here!" Shouted Sasuke. He spotted the water jetstream of the Nidaime and...and...a flying tree branch?...the hell? They had been following them for almost a few hours now, and since Jiraiya returned muttering something about 'my boy finally a man.' Kakashi only assumed the worst. Pein was really Naruto and had lost his virginity before him...technically...he still had to ask Jiraiya if Rin's handjob when he was fourteen counted.

"Kakashi-senpai...what now?" Asked Ino. Kakashi shrugged. "All we can do is stay hidden until there's a perfect chance for a strike" he answered. They all retreated back to the forest shadows.

"Naruto...they're here..." Whispered Konan. He sighed. So much for secrecy.

"Well may as well get ready for battle...I got dibs on the Uchiha jounin" he replied, unbuttoning his cloak. He let it fall to reveal his mesh undershirt and black slacks, he also wore a black vest similar to Kakashi's over the mesh. Anko blushed as his body came into view. If the Konan bitch really had dibs on Naruto the she was a lucky whore. She could only imagine what he could to her with those lean muscles.

"Konan tossed her cloak aside to show her developed breast and firm butt. The Anbu armor she had stolen and customized to a female fit was almost a matching style to Naruto's out fit. Kakashi's eyes rolled out of his sockets. They looked like a another Minato and Kushina with slightly different hair and piercings covering their faces.

"Kakashi!...I know you're there!...come on out! No point in running!". Kakashi cursed his luck. He slowly stepped out of the forest.

"Hello...Naruto" Sakura gaped at him. Was this really Naruto! "...Naruto?..." She whispered so he could hear. Konan immediately noticed the pink hair and remembered the stories Naruto had told her. She was probably Sakura Haruno, the girl that Naruto liked as a kid...if only that stupid girl had seen what was hers all that time...

"Ko-chan...don't kill them..." She smiled, so even after all the pain they had caused him, he still would lay judgment upon them...he really showed them mercy. Sakura and Sasuke quickly took a strange position at each others side.

"Tsuinrīfusutōmu!" They shouted in unison. Sasuke quickly charged at Naruto, as Sakura slammed her fist to the ground, where the ground quickly cracked and collapsed beneath Konan.

"Chidori no taiho!" Yelled Sasuke as he aimed his arm at Naruto. A sudden burst of light blinded Konan for a few seconds. As her vision came back she saw an electrical beam hits Naruto and an explosion soon followed. Konan's eyes dilated as she witnessed the blue flames cover everything.

"NARUTO!" Sakura covered her ears and eyes as Sasuke's blast hit Naruto. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't want this, she never wanted this. She wanted Naruto back, not as a lover, but as her brother. She missed his smile and laugh, the way he always knew what to say and do to make her happy, the way she could depend on him to help her...she just wanted things to be the way they once were...but the council had made it clear...either they killed Naruto or they were banished. Homura and Koharu had opposed the idea throughout the entire vote, but without Sarutobi they didn't hold enough political power. Naruto now held a bounty on his head, if brought dead, it was 150,000 ryu, if alive, 250,000 ryu plus all past criminal offences would be forgiven.

"Shinra Tensei!" (I think that's what its called) rang a voice as the flames were suddenly pushed out. Konan started smiling madly through the broken ground as Naruto stood up. She couldn't let him down, she already let down Yahiko when she wasn't able to save him, and she let down Nagato when she started wallowing in depression. She would not fail another friend again. She shakily stood up, her legs had been hurt during Sakura's mini earthquake.

"You...dare...call yourself...his...friends...and...yet you...attack him?" She panted, her legs were searing in pain with every step she took, but as Naruto and Nagato had said, 'Peace will never be achieved without power, and power will not be gained without suffering pain."

"I will...not...let...you...hurt my KARESHI!" She yelled, her hands blurred in hand seals.

"Yoshi Kyanon!" Sakura backflipped as a giant ball of paper flew at her. Was this woman really trying to win with pure paper? Her eyes suddenly widened as Konan released her hand seal. Sakura hit the ground with a thud. The ball of paper had exploded and each piece had acted as a shuriken. Sakura was barely able to react as Konan shouted another jutsu.

"Kami saisei!" Sakura watched in astonishment as pieces of paper flew at Konan's legs and slowly healed her then fell to the floor. She looked to one of the flowers where a piece had been. It was dead and dry...so her paper absorbed life chakra to heal herself?...there had to be a downside though. Konan gasped for air as she finished healing. While the jutsu had no instant side effects, it absorbed life force out of small animals and plants. She wasn't able to use it more then three times a week...and she had already used it once when she and Naruto met up with Sasori and Deidara. She would need to find a quicker way to finish this fight...and she had just the jutsu.

And that was chapter five. I already have 4 reviews and honestly that was more then I expected truth be told but I've had some nice criticism and I am trying to use it to improve my writing but I won't actually be able to edit my stories till nxt weekend. Anyway review guys send me ur opinions and I'll read. I am taking a pole as to whether Naruto should revive Minato and Kushina or Sarutobi and Hashirama (the third and first Hokages) on one hand he can reunite with his family, and on the other he could gain the 'God of all Shinobi' Sarutobi and the only man, other then Uchiha Madara, who could control the Kyuubi. If you have a suggestion send it a message to me and please give me a good reason not 'do it because I will send an army of inter galactic mice to feast upon your hidden ramen stash…yes I am that scared of losing my ramen)


	6. Chapter 6

Ok guys I've been getting some good tips and advice from people and seriously thank you. It'll be cool if you guys keep reviewing my stories. I also wanted to comment that this chapter was totally made on my cell phone so it'll look messed up, I'm really srry but my computer crashed so I used my blackberry. I will edit it once I get my computer working again. Comment and review. Pairings now have been made to NarutoKonan, JiraiyaTsunade, and SasukeSakura. I'm not sure what to do about Anko so leave me some ideas...and nothing about her being a sex slave. I'm pretty sure even she has emotions. Anyway please enjoy

Chapter Six- Fateful Encounters

"So you really have gone rogue then..." Murmered Sasuke. Naruto shook his head.

"Did I go rogue to leave the very village I swore to protect when all they showed me was abuse and pain?..." He replied. Sasuke looked down sadly. So this was how Naruto had felt when he tried to leave for 0rochimaru...damn it was horrible...he could almost compare it to the pain of losing his family...he didn't want to lose the last connection he had to his old life. He had found his mother's old dairy and nearly screamed when he read all her entries.

_Dear Dairy,_

_I feel like such a little girl again, you know writing in a dairy again its almost enough to have me giggling. I finally found out I'm having a boy. When I told Itachi he bursted out crying saying he'd take care of him, it was amazing to see him show that many emotions. I also heard from kushina she's having a boy. Minato was so happy, he actually hugged me hello when me and Fugaku visited them. Like always they immediately started arguing over all that political stuff while me and Kushina giggled over the kids. I'm going to call mine Sasuke...yeah that sounds nice... Kushina decided to name hers Naruto (I know! But not like the ramen ingredient but like the character from Jiraiya's book the gutsy ninja) I really hope they become friends when they grow up. Fugaku jokes that if they end up on the same team and they both end up like their fathers, he'll feel sorry for both the sensei and all their enemies._

Sasuke shook his head. His mother had never told him about Naruto...he should have read them sooner...he could have stopped this...

"I suppose it is my fault partly...if I had just opened my eyes sooner...maybe we would both be in Konoha...laughing and drinking with the others...I never meant it to come down to this...I trained every single day...so did Sakura...her more then most...we just wanted to be able to bring you back alive and prove to the council you weren't a monster...heh even Shikamaru stopped saying 'troublesome' at training..." He added, a tear falling from his eye. Naruto looked away l, his eyes closed. He wanted to return to Konoha...he really did...but he had a promise to complete to Konan...and the villagers...he'd avenge Yahiko and honor Nagato's dream...and protect the people...they relied on him for guidance and until they said otherwise, he wouldn't give up.

"I'm sorry Sasuke...but I have a promise to keep...I will avenge Yahiko and I will protect my villagers...I didn't become Yamikage for nothing...and I will not forgive Konoha for killing all the men and women who stayed behind to defend that village..." Sasuke smiled. At least he cared for his loved ones...he would have been a nice damn Hokage...maybe even better then his father...

"So there's no way to bring you back peacefully?" He asked, taking a fight stance. Naruto lifted his arms up and aimed them at Sasuke.

"No...not really" he grinned in a bitter-sweet manner. Sasuke shrugged. At least they'd have one last spar.

"Akireru hodo no sutorēji!" Naruto clasped his hands together, and grinned as a giant demon jer shaped like Shikaku the sand demon appeared in front of him. Sasuke's eyes widened at its sight.

"What is th-that!" He stuttered, backing away a few steps. Naruto grinned.

"Say hello to my own secret justu...Unholy Storage! I can use it to store a certain portion of my chakra inside so when I runout I can simply touch it to draw out more" he laughed. He always wanted to test it in the field. He quickly summoned three clones. If they could take turns using Shinra Tensei that would ledden the risk of Sasuke getting past them and destroying the jar...though he'd run out out of chakra even quicker...he'd have use _that_ jutsu if it lasted too long...at least long enough to escape, he didn't want to kill them after all.

"Shinseina Sokudo!" Naruto felt the ground sink around him as his legs suddenly felt weightless. He dashed at Sasuke who almost wasn't able to react.

"What the-!" He never. Finished the sentence as Naruto's fist connected with his stomach. He flew back a few feet. He was far stronger now...perhaps even stronger then Jiraiya-sama...he was beyond his league now...but that didn't mean he didn't have a weakness...he'd find it, he never backed down from a fight even when outclassed and outmanned...then again this was a new Naruto, it was obvious he was far less hot headed then these average thugs...even that Konan girl was different...she could hold Naruto on the palm of her hand, yet from the way she acted, Naruto could have her in the same way...had he moved on from Sakura?...wait...what kind of question was that? Of course he would...no...of course he DID, the way he acted with Konan earlier, the way they communicated...the way she was WALKING. He smiled even wider. Naruto didn't hate him, he had finally noticed Sakura, and now Naruto found his own love...things were going perfectly...almost anyway...he was still getting his ass kicked...he had to use _it_...

"I never wanted to use this Naruto on you...but if I want a chance at winning...I'll have to" he sighed. He lifted his bangs slowly to reaveal his level thre Sharingan, he closed his eyes and opened them to show his Mangekyou, it seemed somewhat similar to a contorted star. Naruto suddenly saw a black flame flying towards him, but simply stood there. Tobirama's Suijutsu would put it out.

"Suiton no jutsu: Hosui Jo!" He yelled. A massive water bomb shot out from his mouth and diractly hit the flames. Tobirama smirked, until he noticed the flames still heading for Naruto. What the hell!

"You can't put them out Naruto, they're my eternal flames!" laughed Sasuke. Naruto pressed his hands together and shouted.

"Shinra Tensei!" He shouted. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched his flames dispersed. Naruto. Cursed himself. He should have brought Zabuza, he was the one that could absorb ninjutsu.

"What...is that jutsu?..." Sasuke asked himself. If Naruto had that kind of jutsu why didn't he use it every time attacked?...it had to have a limit...maybe he could use it only a certain number of times?...if so it was simply a race to see who could win the fastest. Sasuke couldn't use Amaterasu all day long, and Tsukiyomi was out of the question...for now ninjutsu was out of the question as Naruto had the Tensei move...that left close range hand to hand fighting. Sasuke sighed. He had always had faster reflexes and movements than Naruto, but Naruto had more power and he could definitely take more hits before falling...so much for a easy win. It was Valley of the End all over again...well at least Naruto wasn't running away to a serial killer-like ninja...seriously some Konoha nin joked about him being a pedophile but no damn fucking pedophile cuts up bodies to simply live forever.

"Then let's dance idiot" he grinned running at Naruto, who simply copied. It takes two to dance, and it was finally his turn to lead the song.

Sakura gasped for air as she heard the constant explosions behind her earth fortress.

"Sakura, we have to attack her from behind" muttered Ino. Sakura nodded, she had heard from Kurenai and Genma that Konan held a deep soft spot for Naruto. She could easily take advantage of that and cause her to lose focus, then Ino could go in for a knockout. She signaled to Ino, who nodded and snuck out. Sakura stood up and looked at Konan.

"I'm sorry Naruto...I really don't mean what I'm about to say..." She whispered. Konan stared at her curiously. She had seen the pink haired girl signal to someone else...but why?

"Konan!...how does it feel to be Naruto's rebound!" Konan's eyes narrowed as soon as the words registered in her brain.

"It feels pretty BIG, if know what I mean!" She yelled back. She wouldn't let this girl get the better of her. She had already fucked it up with the village, and she didn't want to let Naruto down again...ever. Sakura's face went tomato red. Big?...she didn't...oh no...she did...Naruto did...but they...and...and...oh kami they had sex! But Naruto was supposed to be her pillar of strength! He was supposed to always be there for her! How was he supposed to do that when he'd always be paying attention to this blue haird bi-...no wait...damn it! That was the exact same reason he left them, she was so focused on herself she didn't see him suffering. She wasn't going to let that happen again.

"What's the matter, can't think of a comeback!" Konan smirked. Suddenly she felt a second chakra presensce...shit how did she not sense that. She turned around, but it was too late. Ino's kick had connected to her jaw, and Konan went flying until Tobirama caught her.

"You need help with your close range" he stated lazily. She simply nodded...Tsunade...the Nidaime Hokage...Naruto-sama...she felt useless to Naruto...and soon he'd have another two Hokages with him...he'd just cast her aside...

"It seems we have reached a stalemate...allow me" he said letting her down as he made his way towards Ino and Sakura, both who backed away slowly. He grinned as he saw a swirl of leaves and a masked, silver-haired man appear. His calm demeanor was what got his attention. If there was one thing he was known for, as the second hokage, was how he had never lost his cold and serene expression in battle. And whenever he saw a ninja who could stay calm in the face of better enemies...well that ignited a bit of a competetive fire in him.

"Nidaime-sama...good to meet you...so you're the sensei of the sensei of my sensei's sensei?" He smiled. Tobirama instantly took a liking to him. Calm but a sense of humor and laziness.

"Let's begin" he grinned, taking his position as Kakashi snapped his book shut. He was ready for the fight of his lifetime. He just hoped Sasuke went easy on Naruto...or Naruto go easy on Sasuke.

"Agghh!" Sasuke felt pain overtake his right arm after his tenth chidori cannon in a row failed. He had to find a way around that damn Tensei technique.

"Don't lose focus!" Shouted naruto as he aimed a punch for Sasuke's jaw, it missed but he followed it up with a spinning back kick that hit the target in the ribs. Sasuke doubled over in pain as Naruto jumped back nxt to the chakra jar.

"Finish him quick, we're almost out of energy and he's close to finding Shinra Tensei's weakness" whispered a clone. Naruto only gasped for air. He seriously needed more training. He couldn't keep relying on the Tensei technique. He needed to train his close range technique.

"I wil...admit...you're...way stronger..." grimaced Sasuke, sweat now shining his forehead. Naruto gave a weak thumps up.

"Can't say...you're doing...too bad you...jackass" he grinned. Sasuke performed a few simple seals and had two shadow clones appear. He nodded to them as one followed behind. Maybe their was a time interval in between each tensei, for now he'd guess it was eight seconds. His clone quickly made his way to Naruto, who went of the defensive.

**It's a setup brat! **roared a deep voice inside his head. He growled as one of Sasuke's punches nailed him in the cheek.

_You pick the crappiest moments to reappear! I haven't heard from you in three years, you stupid fox! _He thought angrily. He noticed the real Sasuke preparing a Chidori Cannon (Chidori no taiho) while another clone did the same with a delayed time.

_Damn it! Did he already figure out the time interval! _If Sasuke really had figured it out, he was in serious trouble. Those Chidori Cannons weren't exactly d-rank jutsus. Luckily he had summoned those clones earlier.

Sasuke placed his hands together (think goku from dragonball z). A small blue orb formed in his hands before exploding into a large electrical beam. Veins appeared around Sasuke's arms from the chakra pressure.

"CHIDORI NO TAIHO!"

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

The ground around Naruto's feet started giving way as he slowly sunk down, then was blown away by the blast, leaving a fast growing crater. Sasuke wasn't fairing any better, the ground beneath was crumbling even faster then it was for Naruto, but he held on. That shield had to break, and he didn't care if it put him in the Shinobi Memorial. If he went down, he went down like a warrior.

Tobirama let down his calm mask as the look of utter shock overcame his face. They were causing a weak earthquake!

"Those chakra levels...is this what Hashirama faced?..." He muttered to himself. He sensed Naruto and the Uchiha's battle was a few miles away...but the blast was felt even from where he was. Those two would be the end of the world if they ever echieved their full potential. They weren't even in their twenties and they were causing this much damage. He noticed Konan and Sakura running at full speed towards the direction of the blast. He attempted pursuit before Kakashi stopped him.

"Let them be Nidaime-sama..." He calmy said. Tobirama simply stood still...this man...could be the wisest sensei he had yet met...Konoha truly had grown more then he or Hashirama had ever expected.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Konan and Sakura both bursted at full speed as soon as they saw a familiar blue glow shine in the night sky.

_Please don't let him be dead please don't let him be dead! Inwardly _cried Konan, if she lost Naruto too she would kill that Uchiha bastard and ayone that got her in her way. First Yahiko, then Nagato, and now Naruto? Why was life out to get her!

_She's even more worried then me...does she really love Naruto that much? _Sakura thought to herself. She noticed the blue glow slowly fading before she sped up more. She could feel Konan right behind her. How was she able to keep up after straing her legs so much from her attack?

"Why do y-" she was about to ask Konan, but froze midsentence as she watched Konan's face overcome with horror. She turned to see what she was terrofied at and soon regretted even catching a glimpse.

The trees had been uprooted and burnt to cinders and ashed and the ground had collapsed leaving multiple small craters. The real horror came from the two bodies lying thirty meters apart. The land around them smoking and their arms visibly scarred.

She suddenly fell face first into the dirt as someobdy shoved her aside.

"Naruto!"...of course it was Konan...was she like that with Sasuke when she was younger?...Sakura looked down, sadly no. Konan at least knew Naruto for what he was and truly appreciated him...he was like a diamond mine that ran miles deep, but was nearly impossible to find. Sasuke was like the daimond mine that ran only a mile or two deep, but was easily found, thus they had ignored the pain that Naruto felt at the same ignorance from their part.

"Speak to me!" Cried Konan. Sakura slowly made her way to Sasuke, and nearly vomited. Tears streamed down his face at the pain filling his arms.

"Aagghhhh! Momma!" She felt horrible, he was in so much pain he forgot his own mother had died. She gently placed her hands on his arms and drew in chakra to his cells to speed up the regeneration process. The entire time only two things ran through her mind. Save Sasuke and to hurry up and help Naruto.

"Naruto...please live" whispered Konan into his ear. His arms were violently shaking and his face was covered in sweat from the very same pain Sasuke was victim to. Suddenly there was a loud rustle and Teams Gai and Kurenai (haha that rhymed) appeared. A setup? Wasn't it enough with what they done to him!

"Don't move, we will kill if needed" warned Kurenai. Konan growled, she was not letting them lay a finger on Naruto...but even she had to admit defeat, even with the Nidaime there was no way to fight them off AND protect Naruto at the same time. Suddenly Kiba jumped in.

"To hell with waiting!" She dropped oh her back and kicked him away with her feet as she flipped back up again.

"Gai-sensei...is she the one that attackd Konoha?" Asked a boy in green spandex and a chunin vest. Konan shuddered, how sick and twisted could these Konoha demons get?

"Yes Lee...be careful, she held off Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura to a standstill...she isn't any normal ninja" replied a taller and older clone of the boy. Fucking sickos...wasn't one enough?...wait...green...bowl cut hair style...the Green Beast of Konoha! Damn it she was dead now! She didn't have anything in the field of taijutsu.

"So she's the one that corrupted Naruto?" Asked a boy with pale eyes. Corrupted?...typical Konoha, blaming others for their own faults.

"According to the council, yes...she has been officially placed on Konoha's bingo book" answered Kurenai. There was a sudden green blur as she fell back first into the ground. Gai was standing right above her.

"I do not take kindly to those who corrupt others and make them betrey their loved ones..." She winced as he picked her up by the collar of her shirt.

"Leave her alone" said a quiet voice. Konan's eyes widened as she saw the words mouthed by Sakura. Everyone looked at her.

"But Sakura-chan she turned Naruto-kun against us..." Countered Lee. Saukra shook her head.

"She didn't...she only helped him when WE turned him against us..." She replied quietly.

Neji looked down sadly. He should have done better against Kimimaro...he could have gone on to help Naruto...he never would have left...

Hinata looked away, tears in her eyes. She should have said something. She always noticed the villagers toss glares at Naruto and even insults...and now they had paid for it. She closed her eyes and thought what life would have been if Naruto had stayed.

Konan said nothing. The surprise of Sakura aiding her still had not worn off.

"What do you mean, you're saying WE chased him out?" Asked Kiba wabbling back to Kurenai's side. Sakura nodded, still not looking up from Sasuke.

"Yes...tell me...when was the last time we visited Naruto's house?...when did we ever visit him? When did we ever ask him to join us at a party? He only saw us on missions and occasionally at the ramen bar..." Everyone looked away. Kurenai and Gai more so then the rest. Minato's words burned their way back into their heads. _I just want him to be seen as a hero for containins the Kyuubi...not as a monster_.

Gai shook his head. Had his flames of youth dwindled so far that he forgot about his hero's words? He had almost worshipped the path Minato walked on. He had stayed his ground when he had faced the Iwa army and tooken them down by himself. And here he was pretending Minato"s son was living a good happy life.

Kurenai simply turned away. She couldn't look at Naruto's face...that hair...that face...she still had the memory of how he looked at the chunin exams accepting the ointment from Hinata...such innocence...and now when she really saw him...he looked like a boy that had seen things beyond his years...he was so young and yet in so many ways older then Minato.

Konan slipped out of Gai's hold and landed nxt to Naruto. She curled up next to him. Suddenly there was a light thud as everyone stepped back.

"N-Ni-Nidaime-sama!" Stuttered Gai and Kurenai in unison. Everyone gaped as he picked up Konan and Naruto and held them on his shoulders. He simply turned away and walked past them toward's the mountains. He forced back one last look before saying.

"Call me Kazegakure's Shodaime... some burdens should never be thrown onto the shoulders of a mere boy..." And with that he dissappeared into the skies on a jetstream of water. Tsunade would be waiting at the village hideouts.


	7. Chapter 7

How's it been guys? Haha I didn't think I would actually have thus many revyiews and chapters in less then a week. Thanks to all the people who enjoyed the video and a special thanks to MKTerra-senpai, I owe you for the tips and advice. Well, enjoy and comment. By the way the poll was taken. And accounted for, its Minato and Kushina being revived. So Naruto...say hello to mama and dada! And due to me finding out Konan's age...I'm going to have to find a way to de-age her...somehow.

Chapter Seven

"Th-the Shodaime?..." Stuttered Kurenai. So many things just happened in the past five minutes. They turn out to be guilty for Naruto's 'defection' and now the Nidaime's alive and Kage for Kazegakure?...this had to get to the council.

"Let's go Gai...this is far too many complications for the council to not know...they may be foolish enough to wage war if they don't hear of the Nidaime's revival..." She ordered. Gai nodded. One thing however caught his mind's attention.

"How IS he alive?" He asked. Kurenai suddenly smacked herself mentally.

"I...don't know...but Jiraiya-sama might..." She guessed. Gai nodded. This would be one severe headache.

"Is he okay?" Asked Konan for the sixth time in the past four minutes. Tobirama, who was sitting cross-legged on a nearby pillar with his eyes closed in a meditation style, didn't reply for a few seconds.

"Yes...I've told you five times not including now." Konan leaned against a wall. Tsunade had collected a group of medical ninja volunteers to aid her in Naruto's recuperation. They happily agreed without a second thought.

"I know but...I'm afraid what could happen..." She sighed. Tobirama opened one eye and looked in her direction without turning his head.

"You used to hold your emotions in secret didn't you?" He asked suddenly. She froze...how did he know that.

"I can tell by the way you behave...you're letting out all the base emotions at one single time...it usually happens to those who hid them in the first place..." He added almost reading her mind.

"...I...I wasn't...I didn't have...a good childhood..." Tobi rama smiled and jumped off the pillar. He landed with a soft a thud.

"Neither did me or Hashirama...let me tell you a story" he said pointing at a bench for her to sit on. She agreed and sat across the sodewalk from him.

"Ok, first of all I know what was going on in your childhood from the textbooks...corruption, extortion, suicides, and murders...now let me tell you how Hashirama and I lived until I was a teen...we had no villages...no written law at all...when I was nine I had to see the first death right in front of me...some group of barbarians had come from up north and tries to kidnap my mother as a slave...my father and Hashirama fought them off with ease but one of them had managed his way to me...Hashirama saw him and immediately threw a piercing kunai at his head...it hit the target and flew through his eye...blood landed on my face as the kunai flew past me...I still remember the look as he felt his head pierced..." He told her. She looked down...but I guess your history books never taught you the" even the Kages had held tough childhoods...maybe she wasn't alone...she looked at him again...widom was etched into his battle scarred face. A smile crossed his face.

"You just have to look at the bright sides to the story...what's your's?" She blushed as she thought of the good things...nothing really...no that was a lie...she got her first kiss from Yahiko...she learned the harshness of life and how to be strong depite it from Nagato and...and...she had lost her virginity to Naruto...she didn't have it as bad as some...then she looked down again...she looked at her hand...she was nearly twice his age. Guilt washed over her...he should be with somone younger...

_Do you hold some kind of fucking grufge against me! Why can't you harass Hanzo like this!_

"And as for your age Konan, don't worry something'll happen...you know...I always wondered how I'd look as a blonde" he smiled at her. She then noticed he had taken off his helmet. His hair was as bright as Naruto's for the first true time in a long time, she laughed. The man looked like an older more serious version of Naruto.

"I..I will...thank you...Nidaime-sama" she replied. He shook his head.

"Call me Tobirama...well I have good news and bad news...bad news is we'll have to end our talk...good news is..." He pointed behind her, and due to curiosity, she turned around to see Naruto being helped out by some nurses. She rushed towards him as he grinned sheepishly

" Hey Konan...uh...I guess I overdid it huh?" Before he could react she slapped him.

"I was worried to death about you! Do you know how long I've been waiting!" She screamed. Suddenly Tobirama walked past her towards Tsunade., all the emotions and thoughts she had never showed in the past years of her life again came in a stampede.

"Roughly nine minutes" he said calmly. Naruto would have laughed had it not been for Konan's tear drowned face. He took her hand slowly as she looked at him.

"Tsunade...we need to talk about the reperations for the village" said Tobirama. Tsunade nodded.

"We can all go talk about the plans...but I have an idea for a new way of running village affairs" stated Naruto, he was till holding Konan's hand...not that she was complaining. Tobirama nodded.

"As much as the shinobi world's changed, its still in its childhood...we need to carry it to more improvement" he agreed. Konan smiled weakly through her tears, but was caught by surprise when Naruto kissed her. Tsunade felt a vein appear in her forehead, but it faded soon.

_At least he's not staring at a naked couple having sex... _She thought to herself.

"Well I have an emergancy office in the East Hallway on the northern side of the mountain" stated Naruto. They all nodded. They couldn't stay in the mountain hideout forever.

One hour later...

"So is this going to work again Naruto?" Asked Tsunade. Tobirama was still thinking about Naruto's idea.

"Like I said, we can have to Kages at once, one will take care of military affairs such as the village's defense and war deparment, while the other takes care of political affairs and relationships with other nations and villages" he sais. Tobirama nodded.

"So something like sharing different jobs...one takes care of one part and the other takes care of the rest...it could work...but how can we prevent political corruption?..." Konan stared at them...then she got an idea.

" We can have political races based on unknown voters...we can have a secret council nominate fifty random villagers of age to vote. As our village gets bigger we can add more to the voting number" she replied. Tobirama smiled.

"And we need to establish an academy, orphanages, residential districts and shopping areas still" added Tsunade.

"Not to mention a hospital" added Konan. Naruto was still thinking.

"What if...we also establish specialty academies?" Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean like an advanced stage of the academy...we can have jonins and anyone above that rank who have specialize in certain aspects work there to help train chunin or genin who want to learn more about specific justus or fight styles. Taijutsi, Ninjutsi, or genjutsu then from there they can learn more difficult techniques on their free time." Konan took Naruto's arm and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"So let's see...we still have to check on village casualties and shinobi losses..." Naruto looked down. He had already made the count.

"We lost forty nine of our fifty two jonin, twenty of our thirty chunin and nine of our only eleven Anbu..." Tobirama looked away. Even now he still found it hard to hear about his men dying.

"Well I guess that's it...Tobirama will be in charge of the Military and Defense department, and I'll take over the political affairs" yawned Tsunade. Naruto and Konan stood up and headed for the doors to the Kage bedrooms, Tsunade and Tobirama behind them. As they reached the first door, Tsunade entered.

"I'm damn tired so I'm headed for bed, anybody wake me up without a good reason and I'll beat the shit out of their asses"

"Same, I'll see you tommorrow" added Tobirama, who headed for the third room. Naruto was about to head for the fourth bedroom, when Konan grabbed his hand softly.

"...stay...for tonight...please" she asked. He smiled then gently pressed her to the door. She blushed. She could feel the warmth of his body against her. She fumbled for the door handle as he slowly massaged her sides.

"What's wrong?...excited?" He grinned. She managed to open the door and led him inside. She turned around and looked at him seriously.

"...we have to talk...about us..." She whispered. She didn't want this to turn into a heated fight and waking everyone up.

"Sure...what about us?" He asked in a low voice. She took a deep breath.

"I...I don't think it a good idea...I mean...what will the villagers think when they see a woman twice your age married to you?" Konan could see his pained expression and nearly regretted saying anything.

"Konan...do you actually think I put others opinions before you? How many times did people say you were unfit to train me when I was younger? How many times did they insult you? And did I ever leave?...now...you're telling me...you care more about your image than me?..." Konan stayed silent. He was right, he had stayed by her even during the darker times. Now here she was about to abandon him...would that make her as bad as the Konoha idiots? However, from her silence Naruto took in the wrong idea.

"Fine...do what you want..." He walked out the door. Konan chased after him, only to find an empty hallway.

"Naruto...what did I do?..." She murmered. She had. A feeling he was about to do something foolish.

He took a crobar and slammed it against the coffin lock. It broke to pieces and he sighed. Sweat was now falling throughout his entire face.

"Alright Minato...let's see why you're so heavy" he said as he opened the coffin.

"Ah shit!" He jumped back as instead of seeing the blonde hokage, he was met with an orange haired woman in her mid twenties. He stepped forward again. If she was here then maybe she was a ninja too...the Hokages had always had powerful wives..." He lifted her up and lied her across the table. He pulled out the piercings from the table compartment and slowly placed them on her face. Two on the lower lip, three bars on her nose, eight on the ear and finally a nith industrial piercing. He slowly performed the hand seals. He needed time to do this process.

"Shi no Kyotei: Seinaru Fukkatsu" he felt his body start to glow and felt his chakra leave his body, he quickly changed the source however, and let the woman's body draw the Kyuubi's chakra. Her skin started to grow, and her now falling hair started to grow back with a deep true orange hue. He grinned weakly as he layed down, his hair covering his face, he sighed in relief.

Suddenly he felt something press against him as two soft lips kissed his cheeks.

"Minato...what happened to Naruto-chan?" She whispered. Naruto's eyes widened, how did she know him? He was about to ask when someone slammed the door to his lab open.

"Let go of him, you orange haired man stealing hooker!" Growled Konan. Every word had a hiss to it. Kushina, still believing Naruto was Minato, stood up and glared at Konan.

"And I suppose you're one of those little fangirls that chase him around? I'll tell you the same shit I told all the rest...back off before you end up in morgue!" Konan looked at Naruto who shrugged.

"She thinks I'm her dead boyfriend or something" was his reply. Konan looked at the open coffin. The fourth hokage was still inside.

"Dead?...Minato you're right in front of me...how are you dead?..." Asked Kushina confused. Konan rubbed her temples. This was always the hard part. Explaining what was happening.

"He means he's not your lover you stupid broad" she scoffed. Kushina cast her an agry look, her hair slowly rising in nine seperate tails.

"So who are you? His younger brother?" Naruto sheepishly scrathced the back oh fis head.

"No...um...you see...uh you guys...have been...um dead...for sixteen years...and the name's Naruto Uzumaki" he replied.

"Sixteen years...that...means...you could...you could be..." She slowly faded her words. He grinned and tilted his head slightly sideways as he scratched the back of it. Kushina nearly fainted at that single motion. The tilt, the grin, everything just like Minato.

"NARUTO-CHAN!" She cried tackling him. Konan jumped back a little.

"Crazy psycho bitch..."She muttered.

"Its you! It actually is you!" Exclaimed Kushina as she hugged him tightly. He started blushing before Konan yanked him away.

"Great its all a warm reunion...now please tell how you know my boyfriend?" She asked hold Naruto's arm as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Kushina sputtered.

"Y-your b-bo-boyfriend!...no! Absolutely not! My son is not seeing some woman who's older then me! I'd rather have him dating some random pink haired girl with mostrous strength!" She screamed. Both nearly fell backwards. Her _son_?

"Uh...mam...are you ok?...I'm an orphan..." Naruto was getting dizzy from the sudden change of events. Kushina shook her head and pointed a finger at him.

"Your supposed to be Naruto Namikaze! Sone of me and Minato!...didn't that old pervert Jiraiya tell you?...where's Sarutobi? He should have an explanation" she stated brashly. Naruto's eyes widened. She knew Ero-sennin and the Old Man!...maybe she was his mom...suddenly he fell back. Memories he didn't know flooded him.

_A tall blonde man stood before a giant nine tailed fox. Kyuubi. What was interesting was that he held a baby in his arms._

_"I'm sorry Naruto-kun...I wanted us to be a real family...please forgive me for what I'm going to do...I just wish you're held a hero..." With those words Gamabunta, the giant toad he was standing on, charged at the fox._

Naruto woke up. Konan and Kushina scared pale as he took deep, ragged breaths.

"...a man...blone...was holding a baby...something about...him being held a hero..." Kuahina's eyes turned red. She tore through Naruto's shirt only to find what she feared and hated. The Seal. She turned to the Minato's coffin and slung the body onto the table.

"Revive him" she barked. She dint yell! But that only increased the danger levels. He gulped and agreed. He felt sorry for the Yondaime.

"I'M SORRY!" The long and pained scream awoke Tsunade as she crushed her alarm clock. 5 in the fucking morning. She sat up angirly.

She trudged her way to the door and opened them, she then made her way to the hideout exits. As she opened the door, she laughed. Kushina had Minato in a headlock while she wrapped her legs and held his in a leglock.

"I didn't...mean to! It was...the only...option!" He yelled in pain. Tsunade leaned against the door walls. THIS was a good reason to wake up. She also noticed how they both wore piercings on their faces.

"Option my firm ass Minato!" Screamed Kushina tightening her hold. Minato tapped the ground.

"Uncle uncle!" She let go.

"You're not off the hook blondie!" Minato tried to run, but fell again as Kushina elbow dropped him.

"Young love" yawned Tsunade. Kushina looked up and shot up. She grinned.

"He had it coming Tsunade-sama." Tsunade nodded.

"How about instead of fighting, you two catch up with your son?...even he sees me and jiraiya as more parental figures then you..." Minato and Kushina looked down. It was true.

"Well luckily for them we have plenty of free time in our date". Said Naruto walking to them, Konan still holding his arm. Kushina huffed. She still didn't agree with him dating an older woman. Minato grinned.

"Haha yeah! Let's go!" He grabbed Kushina's wrist and walked off. Tsunade smiled. It was a nice change to the mood.

"Bee would you please shut up!" Yelled Yugito, covering her ears. The entire past week since they had escaped from their own villages, he hadn't shut up with his raps.

"No I don't think I will, can't ya see I gotta perfect my skill" he replied. She sighed.

"Shut up before my ears die, can't you see I'm about to cry?" She countered. It was her only hope now, she had to beat him at his own game.

"Why do ya bottle up so much hate, why ya tryin to deny my fate?"

"Please oh please can't you see I'm begging on my knees? Quit the rapping, my ears are pleading for some peace"

"I wont stop cuz I can't stop, I swore to rhyme till my body drops"

"Do you think I like this rap? Please stop before your life falls in this trap, throw away your life for some beat, just quit before you succumb to the heat, don't you see we're being chased? This crooked hunters only want to end our fate, I simply wanted to live happily, and yet my life saw only misery, I had to kill at a young age, my whole life was a play on the world's stage, have some mercy on me bee, please oh please keep this rap between you and me" she gasped. She had pulled it off. Killer Bee was now dumfounded.

Finally some peace.

"So what now? Where are we headed?" He asked. She smiled mentally, he finally stopped rhyming.

"To the Kazegakure hideouts...I met some friends a few months ago...I know they'll hide us...one of them if like us..." She replied quietly. Bee raised an eyebrow.

"A holder?" He questioned. She nodded.

"Yes...and although he himself doesn't know it...the heir to Konoha's Yellow Flash." He jumped in front of her.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Let me get this straight, Yugi...we're going to meet the child of the feared Minato!" Yugito nodded again.

"Also known as Pein" she added. Bee's jaw dropped.

"Unreal, the son of Minato Namikaze is also the hero of the people..." He muttered...this kid HAD to be a sick rapper...he grinned. This was gonna be some real shit for them history books.

And there you go Chapter Seven. I will be doing something about Konan's age nxt chapter. As for now i'm thinking about who should train Naruto. The Second Hokage or if he should train himself. I'm going to have Minato be more of a supervisor to Naruto (kinda like Yamato during his wind element training) then eventually have Minato train him (instead of him training for Sage mode).


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys so how's it been? I'm surprised I haven't run out of ideas by now, but I'm not complaining. So I do have to thank kail420 for correcting me in konan's age and yes I will do something about it. So for now enjoy

Chapter Eight: Lucky Accidents and Training Begins!

"So these are the plans for Kazegakure?...I still think the regular single village Kage is more effectve...however Tsunade should be in charge of the Medical department" Said Minato looking over the written papers. Tobirama, Tsunade, Kushina, Konan, Naruto, and him had decided to meet to go over the ideas and how to implement them. Minato had added his own approach to the Military by stating they should have specialized courses once enrolled that help further the shinobi's knowledge in long range and close range jutsus and techniques. Tsunade was simply writing down every proposition and idead that was mentioned in addition to those that were crossed out.

"So how do we start these things now?...we barely have forty, if that, shinodi total...that's not including genin I know, but-" Naruto was quickly cut off by Minato.

"Naruto, I think you're forgetting who's in this very room right now. Me, Tsunade, and the Nidaime...us alone could take down a small army...in addition to you, Kushina, and Konan...WE are our own small army...for now we can simply focus on training the genin...I have a technique I used on Kakashi and Rin after Obito died that helped accelerate their growth...I'm sure that certain genin can learn it...if they have enough chakra that is" he interjected. Naruto nodded. He still found it hard to call him dad and Kushina mom...but still he felt happy to at least have a family...even if it meant having Kushina knock on his door at random hours to make sure he and Konan were not 'fooling around.'...though he had to give his dad credit...taking a few kunai for him by saying 'he's in that stage of life where he's gonna be checking out women, why not let him have one that's mature?' Was one brave (and pretty crazy) move.

"Well I suppose I could volunteer as a teacher for the academy...I can teach them the basics for being a shinobi, from fighting to tactics...since Tobirama is going to be taking care of the Military and Political issues and Tsunade of the Medical facilities, Konan, Kushina and you will be appointed to nine genins for you to train them" Naruto grinned. He was going to be a sensei! He looked over to Konan, who was looking down nervously.

"What's wrong?..." He whispered making sure the others didn't hear them.

"I...I...I don't know if I can teach genin...I never was the kind to lead others...at least not to protect them..." She whispered back. He smiled.

"Then just follow me when we train...always put their lives before the mission...those who abandon their mission are scum...but those who abandon their friends for a mission are worse then scum" he told her in a not-so-quiet manner. Minato hid a wide smile. So Kakashi was Naruto's sensei?...itd be a fun time meeting him...he'd have to make sure to play a good prank on him.

"So when do we get assigned to our teams?" Asked Konan with more confidence. Tsunade looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto Uzumaki...Hitomi Fuji, Yuki Hakate, and Yakoto Raikaze" Naruto gulped...was Yuki really the only boy?

"Konan...Taki Hakate, Tsunami Uzumaki, and Anzei Kure. Konan nodded. She sighed, the nervousness was again returning.

"Kushina I actually need you for something else rather important, so you won't be getting a team as of yet...I need you to help Minato as academy instructor" Kushina nodded. They all stood up ready to start their duties. Naruto and Konan bowed as Tobirama past them. May as well get used to it, he was the Shodaime now.

"When's sensei getting here?" Asked Yakoto. Yuki shrugged. Despite how most children acted, they were reletively quiet, even more so the past few days since they were killed in the Konoha attack. However, they definitely held a hate for Konoha nin now.

"Don't get your hopes up, Yakoto...its most likely one of the chunin that survived..." Replied Hitomi idly. She didn't really vare. She doubted a chunin could teach much anyway.

"Then you must have some high expectations for chunins" said a voice. Hitomi looked back only to gape at the figure that had smart mouthed her.

"N-Na-Naruto-sama!" She stuttered as she scrambled to her feet. Yuki and Yakoto did the same.

"The one and only...so what were you talking about? I'd be excited about having a sensei" he asked. They shook their heads.

"All the jonin died...that only leaves chunin to train us..." Sighed Yakoto.

" I wouldn't say ONLY chunin are left...what about Sasame Fuma?" They shook their heads again.

"No, she's still training Inari..." Answered Yuki. D

"That must suck then...I heard Taki, Tsunami, and Anzei were taken up by Konan" he said, grinning inwardly.

"Those jerks! I bet they're gonna rub it in our faces too!" Shouted Hitomi. Naruto grinned.

"Tell you what...how about I get your sensei to teach you a new tachnique?" He smiled. They looked up at him.

"Will you really do that!" Exclaimed Hitomi happily. He nodded.

"Sure I know the guy personally, we knew each other way back" he smiled.

"Who is he!" Asked Hitomi loudly. Yuki and Yakoto leaned in closer to hear.

"His name starts with an N and his last name starts with a U...and he always hangs out with Konan" he whispered. They all groaned.

"Naruto-sama! But you're the only one that fits that description!..." They whined. Naruto grinned as they slowly realized what he meant.

"...wait...you...you mean...you're our sensei?" Asked Yakoto. He nodded. They all started laughing.

"This is awesome!" They all shouted. Naruto suddenly stood up and took on a serious look.

"Now...you are about to start your true ninja careers...you WILL face danger and death...and I will not lie to you...chances are you three will never see your grandchildren...one of you might never even see your actual child." Naruto took note of their sudden sriousness. He knew they were orphans, their parents were actually one of the first to join him when he had first founded the village...he took it upon himself to raise them, hed make sure they bacame the best damn shinobi in Kazegakure.

Tsunami and Taki were both gasping gor air as they attempted to sneak around Konan to no success. Anzei was still trying to distract her with his best taijutsu, which was still only genin level.

"You have to be more decisive in your attacks, Anzei" sighed Konan. After sparring with Naruto and his Rinnegan on an almost daily basis, this was below child's work. Tsunami aimed a kick but had her foot caught by Konan and was thrown into Anzei, who went flying into Taki. Konan walked over to them.

"You lack discipline...throughout the entire fight you all showed frutration and anger...in a real fight that will give your enemy a psychological advantage" she scowled lightly. They all nodded.

"...Konan-sensei...what is..it like...to...train with Naruto-sama?" Asked Anzei, he was covered in sweat as well was Tsunami and Taki. They all walked closer to Konan.

"Its...like facing...a god...his jutsu...his endurance and mind...and combined with his chakra capacity...its something amazing to see..." She smiled.

"I heard he learned the Minato-sama's Rasengan when he was twelve, is it true?" Konan thought for a moment. She had met him when he was roughly thirteen...and he already knew it then...so yes.

"Yes, that sounds about right, but don't get the idea you can easily learn it, Minato-sama himself took months, even years to simply develop it. Naruto spent almost all his waking hours training to his limit...unless you're willing to do that yourself...don't expect to match up to him...you have to sacrifice nearly everything to accomplish it" she replied. They all nodded.

"Can we train some more?

"Yeah! I wanna make Naruto-sama and you proud!

"We can take it! Let's kick butt!"

Konan grinned. She was doing a good job.

"Ok continue practicing your taijutsu, I need to finish some business in the labs real quick" and with that she disappeared. She needed to go check something in Naruto's labs, that would her with a problem that had plagued her mind the past week or so.

"Don't let go of the focus...stay concentrated on your chakra." Naruto was walking around them as they focused intensely on keeping a leaf on their forehead.

"Naruto-sensei...what's this supposed to do?" Asked Yakoto. Naruto sat down on a log as he smiled.

"Chakra concentration helps you establish a larger chakra pool in your own body, it also allows you to walk and run on water once you master it enough" he answered. They all returned to their focusing. He had them practice evasion and reflexes, before he had them focus their chakra. He was happy when they had all gotten it in the first few tries.

"Gyyaaahhh!" Screamed Hitomi before she crashed into the river under her tree branch. Naruto laughed as he helped her out.

"Don't worry Hitomi, you're doing better then me when I was your age" he grinned. Hitomi nodded.

"Alright guys...its time for you to go home. I'll see you here monday. Remember what I taught you, practice chakra concentration and evasion techniques. Suddenly there was a loud explosion.

"What was that!" Screamed Yakoto. Yuki quickly jumped to the highest tree.

"There's smoke rising...Naruto-sama! Its coming from the direction of your lab!" He shouted. Naruto cursed. Had he forgotten something there?

"Alright, head for the hideouts! I'll be right back!" He yelled at them. They nodded and dispersed. He quicjly made his way to the now visible smoke.

"What the hell happened!" He asked loudly as he saw Tsunade attending some wounded, while Tobirama put out some of the fire. He noticed Tsunami running twoards him.

"Naruto-sama! Its Konan-sensei! She's inside!" She cried. He cursed again. He ran to the lab doors, ignoring Tsunade's yells.

"Konan! Say something damnit!" No response. He kicked down dome of the burnt doors.

"Konan! Yell! Please!" This time he heard a murmer.

"Na...to..." He looked around, but couldn't see her.

"Yell! I can't see you!" Now her voice was clearer.

"Next...table...under...wood" he turned around to see her under a pile of collapsed rafters. He ran to her, ignoring the sweat and heat of the still burning flames.

"Hold on!...I'm getting you out of there!" He shouted. He grabbed some rafters and hoisted them up, the heat scarrong his skin. She winced in halfpain and relief at the movement of the wood.

He lifted her up and took off his cloak to cover her from the ashes and flames. He sped through the crumbling doors.

"Stay with me Konan!" He felt her grip softening. That wasn't good, she needed to see Tsunade immediately. As he saw the light of the outside, he noticed a rafter crumbling ahead of them...they weren't going to make it.

"Hurry up Naruto!" Yelled Tsunade on the other side.

_Damnit...we won't get there in time...at least not both...I'm sorry Konan...I hope you forgive me in death..._he thought sadly. He grabbed her arm and threw her at Tsunade.

"Get her out of here!" He shouted. Tsunade nodded and ran, he just hoped he lived.

Naruto turned around. The main exit was blocked and that was the only one. He walked slowly to the empty lab room. All that life's work for nothing...no...he had achieved more then he could have hoped for...a village that loved him...he met his parents...he had given Zabuza and Haku second chances at life...he even met the Nidaime...he had met Konan...even if she was twice his age...he found his love...he looked up to see the rafter falling.

"See you soon Old Man" he smiled sadly as he closed his eyes.

Dun dun dun...suspense ending. Did I really kill off Naruto? Or do I let him live?...I do LIKE to write angstful things...I might kill him off...we'll just see in the nxt chapter. Here's a preview for Chapter Nine.

Konan slowly opened her eyes. What had happened? She remember she was researching a jutsu to repair skin and body cells so she could reverse aging just enough to be closer to Naruto's age.

"You're pretty lucky, Konan..." Saod a calm voice. She looked over to see Tobirama.

"How?"

"Naruto was able to save you"

"He did...where is he? Is he okay?" She asked.

"..." Silence.

"Is he okay?...what room is he in?" She asked again.

"..." No response.

"Tobirama...please...is he ok?"

"...Konan...sometimes...we have to accept that death can take even the ones we love..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Konan slowly opened her eyes. What had happened? She remember she was researching a jutsu to repair skin and body cells so she could reverse aging just enough to be closer to Naruto's age.

"You're pretty lucky, Konan..." Saod a calm voice. She looked over to see Tobirama.

"How?"

"Naruto was able to save you"

"He did...where is he? Is he okay?" She asked.

"..." Silence.

"Is he okay?...what room is he in?" She asked again.

"..." No response.

"Tobirama...please...is he ok?"

"...Konan...sometimes...we have to accept that death can take even the ones we love..." Konan screamed.

"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" Tobirama sighed she didn't even let him finish.

"Let me finish Konan..." She quickly shut up.

"Thank you...I was going to say, that was a leson you should learn...luckily for you...that lesson won't come till another day...Naruto's alive, he's in the other room...Minato managed to use his Flying Thunder God technique (I can't remember the actual japanese name, I think its haraishi or something like that) before the rafters collpased on him, but her is suffering from carbon poisoning and dehydration...may I ask what you were doing in his lab in the first place?" He asked. Konan looked down...he hadn't noticed...maybe the jutsu hadn't worked...it did say she had to place an even and precise amount of pure refined chakra to her cells.

"Now tell me why you have a genjutsu placed on yourself" he stated. She widened her eyes as she realized what he meant. He thought she had a genjutsu placed upon herself! No wonder he hadn't commented on it!

"...its...not a genjutsu...I was researching a method to make myself around fifteen to seventeen years of age..." She replied in a hushed voice, he nodded.

"You know...most of the work Naruto had accomplished in his life was destroyed in a matter of minutes..." He said quietly. He needed to test her, to see how far she was able to go. She may have lost roughly a decade to her age...but twenty years old is still four ahead of Naruto...

"Who says that matters?" Asked a voice. Konan turned to see Naruto, and tears welled up in her eyes. His face now held a scar as a testiment to her stupidity. It crosses his nose onto both cheeks (like Iruka!). He slowly wabbled inside on his crutches. Tobirama smiled. The boy just didn't stop loving her.

"Naruto...I'm sorry...I should have paid attention to you...I was just so convinced it was better for us...I burned down your lab...your life's work...I'm sorry." Shock overcame her as she felt him put a finger over mouth.

"If you burned down my life's work how is it that you're here?" He smiled softly. He kissed her.

"And I know what you were looking up...I told you that no matter your age...I still love you..." Konan blushed. He always knew what to say to her. He was all she needed...now all she had to complete was Hanzo's death...wait...the villagers could move to Amegakure!

"Naruto! Tobirama! I have a better solution to our village!" She nearly shouted. Tobirama's ears perked up.

"And what did you have in mind for it?" He asked.

"Amegakure!...I have to avenge Yahiko! Me and. Naruto will travel there and kill him! If the people see us kill him they won't challenge us and we can simply integrate our people!" She exclaimed. His face brightned.

"Sasame!" He called. The orange haired girl ran over to him.

"Yes, Shodaime-sama!" She asked. He looked at her seriously.

"Go fetch Haku, Zabuza, Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade! Tell them to prepare for war! Kazegakure is taking Amegakure!" He ordered. Sasame nodded and ran out. He looked at Naruto who put aside his crutches. He shook his head.

"No, you're to rest until we get there. You and Konan will fight Hanzo. Me, Minato and the others will hold off his army" Naruto and Konan nodded. Now Kazegakure was about to show the world how powerful it was (or at least its eight leaders, Konan and Naruto and his six revived legendary shinobi).

Danzo was never a man who thanked others. But he was going to hold an exception to the Kyuubi brat, if not for his abduction of Tsunade, he would never have risen to Hokage. He would make sure his death and all his personal friends' was quick and painless...maybe he would even show Konoha how he was the Yondaime's son and how they had mistreated him and make a martyr out of him...yes that would make him more powerful.

"Danzo-sama! We just picked up word of Kazegakure activities!" Exclaimed an Anbu operative. He turned around slowly. Were they going to attack Konoha?...no...even with Tsunade and Tobirama-sama, they were no match for Konoha...no...wait...he had revived the Nidaime...but he had also stolen...MINATO AND SARUOTOBI'S CORPSES! If he revived them they were dead! Minato saw through him from the first day! If he was alive he'd have no chance at staying Hokage!...no wait...Nidaime had showed no interest in Konoha...if the same occured for Minato...that only made Kazegakure a powerful potential ally...damn it! Why did he attack them!...no...the Suna's Kage was friends with the Naruto brat...damn it...now if he allied with Kazegakure and they turned to enemies...Konoha was finished...damn it...he had sealed his own doom...maybe he could convince them to sign a treaty...he needed a political ambassador...the Uchiha boy...yes and the Haruno girl and Kakashi Hatake...they were all close to him...they could convince him...

"Send for Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno...NOW" he barked. The Anbu nodded and disappeared. He turned back to look at the Hokage mountain. Power...was a fucking pain in the ass.

"Yo, Yugi dawg...wut da hell is dat over thur?" Asked Killer Bee pointing a massive hand at a small group of villagers being led by...by...the fucking KONOHA NIDAIME! WHAT the fuck going on!...SWEET BLACK BUDDHA (my apologies to any and all buddhists if I misspelled the name wrong, I don't mean to stereotype at all, I just figure that would be the dominant religion in this situation since I doubt they have christianity in the naruto universe) WAS THAT THE YONDAIME AND RGODAIME! WHO THE FUCK WOULD SIUMMON THEM!

"Its Naruto-chan..." Said Yugito calmly, walking past him as if taking a stroll through a playground. Did she not see the three figures ahead of them!

"Naruto-chan!" She cried over the distance, waving her arms. A boy with piercings all over his face spotted her and waved to her. The three Kages stopped as he did and halted the villagers.

_Yo dude! Did this kid just stop three kages as if they were a bunch of genin kids!_

**Do no underestimate this child bee...I sense something evil contained in him...the Kyuubi...this is the final Jinchuuriki...and from his scent...the most powerful...**

_Hold on a mutha fuckin second homie...so dat brat can kill our asses?_

**While you were busy flirting with those girl at that spa hotel, I was listening in to some kunoichis gossiping...a boy by the name of Naruto Uzumaki personally led a four man assault on Konoha and kidnapped Tsunade Senju and forced her to turn against Konoha**

_Daayyyyuuuummm...I might think about stickin wit da kid...wut do ya say dawg?_

**I say that as much as you butcher our language and sense of music...you have a point...we'll have incredible security around us from the Akastuki...**

"Bee hurry up!" Shouted Yugito from the other side of the forest. He ran towards them. This was going to be one kick ass village.

"Fuckin hell mayne! My damn blades I gettin soaked fucka! Why the hell do we gotta pick this village!" He shouted through the rain and thunderstorms. He suddenly felt a shinobvi sandal hit his head.

"Shut up Bee!" Yelled Yugito. She didn't care if she got sick, if it shut his ass up, it was worth it...so she threw the other one...it hit him in the nuts...now she felt MUCH better.

"Alright Minato and Kushina take Yugito and cut through the eastern defense, Minato use your Thinder God jutsu and take out the guards on the patrol towers. Me, Killer Bee, Haku, and Zabuza will take out the northern and western gates...Naruto and Konan...you two know well what to do...we should have a sixty two percent chance of survival and a fifty one percent chance of killing Hanzo..." Said Tobirama as he pointed at the ground. Everyone nodded and quickly dispersed. As he put on his helmet he closed his eyes.

"Zabuza..." He muttered. The Mist Demon looked up.

"What is it?"

"...go nuts" and with those word he walked off. War was war...and he hated every bit of it.

"So they're attacking Amegakure and Salamander Hanzo?" Asked Danzo. For the first time in his life...he was shocked...the blasted idiots thought they could take HANZO AND HIS ARMY down?...there went the most powerful alliance he could have had...

"I want a spy following them...if they win...send a message to me instantly" he ordered. Team Kakashi had already left...Kami don't let them die...they were his best assault squad...if they died their went most of his frontline offence.

"Sir...we received another report...Kazegakure has anexed the Hachibi and Nichibi jinchuuriki..." Danzo scowled...there was no way Konoha would be able to take Kazegakure without siffering mass damage...

"Tell them to keep distance and under no condition take hositility against Kaze...unless they have a death wish" the Anbu nodded from the shadows. This was going to be a tough problem.

The village was raining red. Not literally but as far as the body count went...it may as well have. Zabuza was in his familiar blood lust state and Haku was keeping distance between the villagers and the Demon of the Mist.

Tobirama and Minato, although far in distance, had the shinobi majority in fear. When two Kages, one which held a Flee-on-sight order to his name and both were supposed to be dead, show up and start a slaughter in your village...you pretty much shit yourself...or at least genin do...war veterans do what either a smart person would do , which is to keep their damn head down, or whatever a brave yet dumb person would do, which is to vharge into a fight against two men who single handedly could take down a small army. Most chose A, what would a smart shinobi do?

Hanzo looked out the window. He was the most powerful shinobi of his generation, he wasn't afraid to admit that...hell he could say he was the most powerful Kage in Amegakure history so far. But even he couldn't beat Death...he felt it in his own blood and bones...it was right around the next corner...the only question was...HOW far was the corner...was it miles away? Or was it just two steps from where he stood?...

"Hanzo!" Declared a female voice. He turned around to see a blue haired girl and blonde boy standing at his door...he swore that was Konan and a blonde version of that Yahiko boy...but she was too young.

"What is it?...I see...you're here to assasinate me...well bring it..." He replied. Konan charged at him suddenly and brought a kunai to his head, Hanzo simply twisted her hand and flipped her into a nearby wall.

"Still impatient and insolent as ever...now what about you boy?" He said. Naruto bowed mockingly.

"After you _sir_." Hanzo laughed coldly.

"A smart mouth, yet you take time to assess the situation?...if only we had more shinobis like you...shame I have to kill you" he grinned maniacally as he performed several complicated jutsus.

"Katon no jutsu: Ten no hi!" His chest puffed out as he sucked in air before letting out a small beam of fire. Naruto quickle stuck his hands out.

"Shinra Tensei!" Unfortunately for Hanzo and his spies, the sound of the fire beam exploding and incinerating nearly everything besides Konan, Naruto, and himself, drowned out Naruto words.

He grinned as the flames slowly cleared, but it soon faded into a scowl as he caught a glimpse of the blonde shinobi walking slowly towards him, not a scratch on him.

"Do you see the light, Salamander Hanzo?...do you know what that light is?..." He asked. Hanzo's scowl only deepened. This kid was stronger then he had given him credit for...perhaps those piercings weren't just for show.

"Just die brat!" Shouted Hanzo. His patience was already wearing thin.

"Katon no Jutsu: Sen ryusei no bureizu!" He bellowed, sticking his hands out as hundreds of small red spheres flew towards Naruto, who yet again simply stuck his hands out.

"Shinra Tensei!" And yet again Hanzo grinned. Nobody had ever dodged that attack except the three Sennin he himself had titled. That grin soon turned to shock. Not only had this mere BOY blocked his two of his most infamous jutsus, but he didn't even bear a hint of dust. Hanzo sweat dropped a bit. Even Hiruzen Sarutobi had not managed that, and he was the 'god of all ninja'...could this brat be...no that was impossible...he had to keep using jutsu after jutsu...even the brat had to wear down sometime...

Naruto grinned inwardly. Hanzo's attacks relied on himhaving to wait a whule between each jutsu...that suited Naruto fine. It gave him more then enough time to recover Shinra Tensei...now how to kill Hanzo...he could wait until he was tired...but that was still risky...Hanzo could only be pretending...he had to use _that_ jutsu.

"Katon no jutsu: Kyukyoku no eiko fureimingu!" Bellowed Hanzo. If this jutsu failed, he was a goner. It was the ultimate fire jutsu he himself had developed. Naruto braced himself as he stuck out his hands, a feature that Hanzo had just now noticed too late.

Hanzo shout a tiny ball the size of a marble from his hands. It would have been funny to Naruto the size of his 'grand attack' had it not been tearing and burning up everything within ten feet of it.

"Shinra Tensei!" yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs. As the ball hit his invisible shield Naruto felt everything around him heat up, even the very air had lost all humidity. For the entire time he held on, he had one fear. Please don't let the shield break.

Minato had already taken down at least two hundred guards, when he felt a rumble shake the village. He looked up just in time to see a gigantic explosion destroy the Kage's tower. A fear overwhelmed him as a body flew out the window.

"Is that Naruto!" Asked Kushina worriedly. Minato shook his head no as he saw the body fall down closer to them. Salamander Hanzo was dead.

"So is it true?...do we really have a new leader?" Asked a young civilian girl. Her friend nodded quietly. They both knew to talk bad about the Kage was naming your own death sentence.

"Why are we all whispering?" Asked a blonde boy with piercings on his face. The girls jumped back.

"Naruto-sama! We're sorry we talked about your friend! Please forgive our ignorance!" They begged. Naruto jumped back.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down!...jeez you'd think I was going to kill you...calm down" he reassured them. The girls sighed in deep relief. Naruto walked away. It was going to take a while for the people to get accustomed to actual freedom.

Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, and Kakashi had been traveling for nearly three days now. They had been sent to locate and convince Naruto into a treaty with Konoha but had to change complete diractions when they received a message saying to go to Amegakure. Kakashi had stated there was a civil war going on in Amegakure where some newly formed rebellion group had formed to fight Salamander Hanzo...if they went there they would most likely end up dead.

"Kakashi...how far away to Amegakure?" Asked Ino. Kakashi looked back at them.

"Its just over the néxt hill...we'll finally be able to rest" he replied. They all breathed in happiness.

"So do you really think that rebellion is..." Whispered Sakura. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know...Hanzo was the man who defeated Orochimaru, Jiraiya-sama, and Tsunade-sama in their youth by himself...they may be dead" he answered for her. Sakura looked down.

"...something's not right..." said Kakashi. Sakura looked around.

"Like what?" She asked. He looked around...there was barely any puddles around...no rain...

"The weather..."

"It looks perfect to me, its sunny and warm..." She replied. He nodded.

"That's just it...Amegakure had been known for always being in a near constant downpour and flood watch..." Sakura suddenly remembered the history lessons Iruka had taught her. Amegakure had been in a never-ending rain country, but legend had it that their leader, Salamander Hanzo was so powerful that he himself was creating the storms.

"We should go check it out then...even if the rebellion was...beaten...we should try to negotiate with Hanzo...rumors were flying around that he was thinking of opening to other nations" said Sasuke cooly. Kakashi nodded.

"You there! Halt!" Shouted a young orange haired kunoichi as they neared Ame's gates. Sakura looked at her wierd. (Remember Sasuke never joined Orochimaru so they never met Sasame) were all the guards so young?

"What is your business here?" Asked an older woman in her twenties. Kakashi shook his head.

_That can't be her...she's supposed to be dead with sensei..._

"Wait...you're Kakashi Hatake..." She said suddenly. He smiled as he sctratched his head.

"Hehe yeah that's me...do I know you?" He asked. The woman scoffed.

"Yeah you know me...wait...oh that's right, the other villages still don't know! Amegakure is under new leadership as of today! Hanzo was killed by our leader single handedly!" She exclaimed. Sasuke and Kakashi jumped back.

"Hanzo! Who could have done that!" They shouted. The woman nodded and then smiled before she made lifted her arm and jokingly flexed it as she placed her other hand on the bicep.

_That pose!...no no no no no no no! This has to be some freakishly timed coincidence!_

"Her baby son took after his momma!" She grinned.

"Wait so you're the man's mother!" Cried Ino. The woman nodded.

"Yupp mother to the leader of Amegakure!" Ino's eyes suddenly gleamed in happiness. If this woman's son was the leader he had to be at least twenty and she had to be in her forties and if she looked this young she HAD to be a makeup pro!

"We're from Konoha, our Rokudaime sent us to see if you were willing to sign a treaty alliance" stated Kakashi. She nodded. And signaled to the gate guard who opened them.

"Alright go ahead but believe me, try anything against our leader and the shinobi will have your heads sent to your village with a ribbon" she replied. He sweat dropped, the new leader was apparently well beloved here.

"Roger that" he grinned as they walked past her.

"Naruto...are you ok?...you've been pretty distant..." Stated Konan. He simply shrugged.

"I've just been noticing how far I've come...I can't afford to mess around anymore Konan...people now depend on me..." He replied. She nodded.

"Does that mean you'll stop smiling and laughing?" She asked.

"What! No!...I have to show Amegakure I'm happy and confident otherwise they'll lose confidence too" he replied. She smiled.

"Then you're already on the way to being a good leader Naruto" said a voice behind them.

"Tobirama-sensei?" He asked. Tobirama shook his head.

"A leader knows humility and humbleness but is ready to put on a confident face...you just did both" he answered. Naruto looked out the window...the chunin exams were in a few months...he needed his teams ready for them.

"Naruto-sama, there's a group of ninja out in the lobby wishing an audience" said Sasame. Naruto nodded and started for the door as Konan took his arm in hers. Tobirama walked behind them.

Sasuke looked around the lobby, he could honestly say the leader in charge of Ame was a man of taste. His lobby had included a waiting room with magazines of the latest news (Tobirama's request) and some of the best health, dating, and fashion avice (surprisingly that was Konan's request and much of Sakura and Ino's enjoyment) and even the entire Icha Icha series (unknown to Konan that was Naruto's idea) which had Kakashi swooning over it. The thing that he liked was the training books the man had laid out on another table. From taijutsu techniques to manuals on genjutsu basics, although Sasuke had already nailed then down, he found it fun to read them.

"Sir, our leader and his council is ready to see you" said the girl called Sasame. They all stood up and walked to the council chamber.

"Long time no see Kakashi"

Well guys there's chapter Nine Revised for you. Comment and review and give me your opinions. Don't bother flaming I'll just ignore it or use it as motivation. Hate only comes from those afraid to show love or failure on their part, that's my own philosophy on it. Well I hoped you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

What's up guys? Another day another chapter. I finall got my first hate hate comments from people but like I said, it only helps motivate me further. Anyway onto the next chapter.

Chapter Ten: A New Leader

Kakashi gazed at the two man across the table from him and his team. His student and sensei both sat there.

"M-Minato-s-sensei?" He stuttered. Minato nodded.

"The one and only, I hear you met Kushina outside the gates?" He replied. Kakashi mentally slapped himself, so that was Kushina.

"Yondaime-sama?...isn't he dead?" Asked Sakura. Naruto nodded.

"Thanks to a few jutsus I know, not anymore" he said. Sakura gulped, so Naruto could reawake the dead?...he was nowhere near the boy he once was.

"I hear you were here for an alliance?" He asked. They all nodded.

"Well let's hear your conditions then, Konoha must have a pretty enticing proposition considering their history with us" said Tobirama. True he loved Konoha, he would never deny that...its people though were a different matter.

"We know what we did was utterly wrong...we did cause a village's destruction...but we're willing to pay expenses and offer unconditional support...we also offer additional security to your teams at the next chunin exams" answered Kakashi. Minato, Tsunade, andTobirama exchanged glances and nodded. It was, however, up to Naruto. Kushina and Konan on the other hand opposed it without one other condition.

"Wait...we do have one other demand..." Stated Kushina. Konan agreed.

"Yes...we demand that in partial compensation for the damages you hand us over two jonin, a chunin, and a team of genin of our choosing" Kakashi sighed. Danzo would be angry...but this alliance was more vital then a few shinobi.

"Agreed" he automatically replied. Naruto nodded and signaled to Kakashi.

"Alright I'll sign it. Tell your Hokage that the Shodaime Kozuikage will meet him at the chunin finals". He replied as he signed the treaty. Naruto signaled to Minato who stood up.

"I'm sending my number one shinobi to accompany you to secure trust." Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino's eyes widened. Naruto was bossing the Yondaime around?...what the hell was wrong with the worls.

"Yes, Shodaime-sama" bowed Kakashi.

"And tell your Hokage to send me Iruka and Shikamaru Nara by next week...I'm also keeping Anko" Kakashi nodded and walked out with his team.

Haku and Zabuza soon walked in.

"Naruto-sama...me and Zabuza have a request..." He said. Naruto looked at him. Something gave him a sad feeling.

Danzo looked out the window. He looked at Sarutobi's face on the Hokage mountain.

"You could have been a grand Hokage Hiruzen...if only you had been much tougher in you decisions...you and that Minato" he sighed. There was a knock on his door and Kakashi walked in.

"Mission successful...here's the treaty and alliance, in response their newly appointed Shodaime requested compensation for Kaze's deztruction and a complete roster of Konoha's ninja's for their choosing, they have already picked two jonin and a chunin. Shikamaru Nara, Iruka, and Anko Mitarashi" he stated. Danzo smirked. The price was nothing compared to the benefits of Amegakure's alliance in addition to Sunagakure's.

"Well well Danzo...I'd never thought I'd see the day you became Hokage" scoffed a voice. Danzo's eyes widened as he watched a tall lean figure walk in. Minato Namikaze.

Anko looked down. A week ago she was completely rebellious, but now she had lost hope. She was confident she would be rescued then she remembered, Danzo was Hokage...not Tsunade. She would be left alone to rot here in a prison.

"Well the Rebellious Pariah Anko Mitarashi broken?" Asked Naruto who had just walked into the holding cells. He had objected to her torture, but Tobirama had convinced him to inerogate her by any means necessary as long as it didn't fall to rape...some things were just inhumane.

"Well if it isn't the gaki...I suppose you're here to tell me about my death date?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Nope...but I am here to tell you Konoha sold you out to me...amazing what a treaty can do huh?" Anko's eyes widened. They had sold her out!

"So what now?...you're gonna kill me?" Naruto shook his head.

"This village was founded on outcasts...those who were abused and shinned by their own villages...how about you start a REAL clean slate...nobody knows you and nobody can judge you...what do you say?" Anko shot up only to crash against a wall. She was still weak from the punishment.

"On what condition?" She asked warily. He held out a small black bar. She took it in her handcuffed hands. It was one of his piercings.

"Don't you have to be dead to do this?" He shook his head no.

"Unfortunetely for Tsunade only a few days ago did I find a way to overcome that requirement...now its up to you...you swear your undying loyalty and I'll give you what Konoha wouldn't...

Anko looked up and scoffed.

"Yeah? And what's that? Happiness?" He shook his head again.

"No...I'll give you an oppurtunity at Orochimaru." Anko grabbed the bars eagerly.

"I'll do it! I swear on my body and mind my loyalty! Just let me kill that damn fucking bastard!" She shouted. He smirked. Emotions...so easily manipulated.

"You will experience pain beyond what you have felt thus far..." He added. She gripped the bars tighter.

"I don't care! Give me one shot at him! I don't care if I have to fight the Sage of the Six Paths himself!" She yelled. He rubbed his ear. Damn, this woman was loud.

"So be it...first bow to me" to his surprise she dropped on her knees.

_She must really hate Orochimaru to bow down to me..._

"Please Naruto-sama...give me a chance to prove myself...I just want a chance at killing Orochimaru and a normal life without a curse mark...give me this and I will give my body and mind to your disposal" she replied.

_Okay now she must be either broken AND really hate Orochimaru or she's officially gone insane beyond repair_

**Hahahahahaha that's a true demon container! Watch her grovel at your feet brat! Do you like that sense of power? You could easily take her willingly...she would spread her legs without hesitation to kill Orochimaru...**

_You have the shittiest timing don't you?_

**Deny it if you want to pathetic shinobi but you will not resist the power of tyranny for long**

_Go rot in hell fox...oh wait I'm sorry that's right I forgot, you're trapped in me forever_

**You will regret that human**

_The only thing I regret is ever seeing your ugly face_

And with those words Naruto left the Kyuubi to its own anger.

Konan never liked Anko, she almost hated her...but even she didn't wish her the pain she must have been feeling at that moment. Anko's painful and agonizing screams were heard throughout the top floor of the tower. Anyone willing to withstand that much pain deserved whatever they wished...except for Naruto...he belonged to her.

Suddenly the screams stopped and Kona opened her eyes. Tobirama stood next to her, leaning against a wall, a black shirt and grey shinobi slacks.

"...the process is done..." He said. Konan nodded. After Haku and Zabuza requested their own deaths and private burials, Naruto cut his chakra ties to them and had them buried in Amegakure's honor memeorial. Now he had tied Anko to himself and the others.

The doors swung open as. Anko came walking behind Naruto. The piercings adorned her face with one vast exception. She had kept her normal hair.

"So did it work?" Asked Tobirama. Anko nodded.

"It was a complete success...Naruto-sama's jutsu was pure genius" she replied. Konan raised an eyebrow. She was almost acting like a drone.

"Naruto...we still have to go to Konoha to meet with the other five Kages and plan the chunin exams...the meeting will be in a week and its almost three days to get to Konoha" said Konan. Naruto nodded.

"We'll pack up immediately and head out tonight, Tobirama I'm leaving you in charge of Amegakure while I'm gone. You will have Bee, Yugito, and Tsunade to aid you in case of an attack and the bettle ready shinobi" Tobirama nodded.

"Good...now get ready, Anko, Konan, mom you come with me to Konoha" they nodded and followed him out of the room. Tobirama smiled. He was turning into a real leader now.

"So where is this new Kage? Did the fakeer run off?" Grunted Onoki, the sandaime Tsuchikage. A young woman rolled her eyes.

"Calm down old geezer, the man has to have a good reason" she grumbled, she had to agree though. Unlsess she found the Amekage handsome, which she doubted he was based on the other Kages except Gaara though he was stuck up as a crab's ass.

"Enough! We have more important things to discuss now!" Said the Raikage loudly. Danzo sighed.

_Apparently the Kazekage is the only real Kage here...I swear if I had known this would be such a headache I would have let Hiruzen rule willingly...I only hop the Amekage is better_

"Lady Mei Terumi has a point Onoki-san" said Danzo, trying to be patient. Suddenly the door opened as a tall young blonde man in with three women following behind him. The boy was almost a spitting image of the Yondaime...almost.

"Uzumaki?" Asked Danzo

"Who is this insolent pup that barges into a Kage meeting!" Growled Onoki and the Raikage. Naruto walked past them ans sat next to Danzo and Gaara.

"The same insolent pup that killed Salamnder Hanzo" replied Konan, her scowl never leving her face.

Mei Terumi whistled._Now that's a man I could go for._

"So you're telling me this child beat Hanzo?" Asked Onoki. Konan and Kushina nodded. Onoki bursted out laughing.

"Great joke brat! I'll actually go easy on you for that!" He smirked as he aimed a punch at Naruto, who simply held a hand out.

"Shinra Tensei." Onoki flew backwards into a wall as he bounced off an invisible shield. The Raikage and Mizukage's eyes widened.

"Wh-what did he just do!" Shouted the Raikage as Mei slowly recovered.

"Hmm...handsome face...strong office position...incradibly strong and mature at a young age...and most likely well endowed...now that's a man" purred Mei suductively. Kushina and Konan quickly jumped to the scene.

"Hands off!" They shouted. Mei sighed.

"All the good ones are taken..." Danzo sighed again. The oldest Kages were a bunch of loud mouthed men, another was a promiscuous women and the two that were mature were not even twenty.

"Shall we start the meeting then?" Asked Gaara. The room suddenly became quiet as everyone sat down. Anko stood to Naruto's left, Konan to his right as Kushina remained right behind him.

"One question first" stated Mei Terumi. They all looked at her.

"Yes go ahead" said Danzo. Mei turned to Naruto.

"So are you single?" Everyone sweatdropped as Gaara rubbed his temples. Naruto was bout to answer when Konan interrupted.

"As a matter of fact he's dating me Mizukage-sama" she answered venemously. Mei shrugged.

"So first thing's first. How many squads does each village have?" Asked Danzo.

"Five" stated the Raikage.

"Six" stated Onoki.

"Five" stated Mei.

"Four" stated Gaara

"Two" said Naruto. Danzo smiled evilly.

"Nine." All the Kage's looked at him warily.

"What are you up to, Danzo?" Asked Naruto. Mei, Onoki, and the Raikage looked at him. The kid was more clever then them. Danzo shrugged.

"Nothing simply progress for my village. Naruto kept eyeing him.

"Don't do anythin foolish Danzo... My army is more then capable of holding off yours" he warned.

"He's right Danzo, don't try anything funny,Kirigakure will stand with Amegakure on this" threatened Mei. Danzo sighed. The kid was even better at politics then Minato. He would definitely make a valuable ally.

"Tobirama-sama...there were two man spotted near the outskirts of the village...they wore balck and red cloaks. One of them carried was a fish-like man and the other an Uchiha" announced Sasame. Bee and Yugito shot up.

"Itachi and Kisame?" Asked Ygito, Tobirama remembered them fron the history books.

"Bee! Yugito!...get ready...we have some friends visiting" he growled.

And that was Chapter Ten guys hoped you liked it. Comment and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Wuts up guys! I kinda came to a self realization here. If Naruto DID have Minato, Tsunade, AND Tobirama with him all the time...hed already be unstoppable so...due to this *wipes away tears* I have to let two of them go go...but I'm making it in a bang. Also Naruto will seem heartless and manipulative at times but you gotta figure, he is a "Kage" so he has to know how to be a strong but smart leader$

Chapter Eleven

Naruto looked at the Mizukage in surprise. He hadn't expected her to back him up so readily.

"I promise on the Shodaime Hokage's grave this is not a trap" he replied. Mei scowled. This was wrong. Konoha had more teams then Ame combined with any other village...

"Then Amegakure is in this...we will participate in the exams" annoncued Naruto. Mei nodded, the kid wasn't as experienced as Onoki or the Raikage but she had confidence he knew what he was doing. Besides Kirigakure needed strong allies as it was now the weakest of the now Great Six shinobi villages. If the boy could kill Hanzo and he STILL relied on those three women as body guards...they were an army on their own.

"Kirigakure will also accept as long as Amegakure's participation is secured. Naruto grinned, he had an ally already.

"And Sunagakure will stand by Ame and Kiri in the exams" stated Gaara, the Raikage and Onoki both sighed.

"How the young and insolent join up...Iwagakure stands by Konoha" grumbled Onoki. The Raikage rolled his eyes.

"And Kumogakure also stands by Konoha" he added. Everyone's eyes suddenly widened...a complete split...

"Well...it seems we have chosen sides..." Frowned Mei Terumi and smiled as her new allies, Gaara and Naruto, nodded. Danzo scowled, he had just created another possible Great Shinobi War...

"It seems so...and I don't suppose you three won't change minds?" Asked the Raikage, the last thing he wanted was a war when his two jinchuuriki had just gone missing. The three younger Kage's shook their heads. And with some dumb and historically bad-timed luck, Onoki slammed his fist onto the table in frustration, only then noticing a large chunk of wood fly at a deadly pace towards Mei's face. Naruto managed to intercept it, but Gaara had already formed a protective sand shield as Konan, Anko, and Kushina tokk battle stances. The Raikage, Onoki, and Danzo took their own battle stances.

"Onoki...when this is over...I'm having EVERY village list you as the cause of the Great Six Path War" stated the Raikage (think Sage of the Six Paths and how their are Six Great Villages now, as you will read Six has a high value in this story. Naruto's Six revived soldiers, Ame's two three genin team all are part of the Six plan)

"Eh, these younglings should have respected us" he grumbled in response. Danzo's scowl grew even more. This idiot had just crushed his chance at an alliance with Amegakure.

"Well...I see the Tsuchikage has chosen his path...Kirigakure will not let the attack on its Mizukage go unpunished" stated Mei. Danzo let go of his stance and walked out.

"Well we have chosen sides...and so begins the Great Six Path War..." He declared as four Anbu appeared holding katanas. Mei and Gaara took fight positions as Naruto lifted his hands.

"Shinseina Burasuto." There was a sudden flash and suddenly there was a loud thunder crashing sound as the Anbu side of the building was blown away in a white beam of light and heat.

Mei Terumi's eyes were thrown into temporary blindness, yet the picture of the last thing she saw was burned into her head. Naruto blasting four incompetent Anbu and half the room to mere rubble. Embodiment of Power.

Minato had been thinking the entire day about his life and what he thought about life and death, when he heard the loud sound of an explosion. He shot up knowing the direction of the source.

"The Hokage's Tower..." He murmered, dissappearing a streak of yellow.

Asuma, Kurenai, and most of the Jonin had already encircled the Tower as they saw the smoke billow out. Whovever attacked it would pay dearly.

"Who did that! How did someone sneak that many explosive tags right beneath us!" Yelled Asuma. He looked up to see seven figures flying out of the Tower. They landed a few buildings away and headed for the northern gates.

"Kurenai! Kotetsu! Take five men and secure the eastern gates! Genma take six jonin and defend the western gates! Have Anbu protect the southern gates! Shizune and Shikaku follow me!" He shouted. War had now really begun.

"Shodaime-sama! How do we hold them off!" Shouted one of the guards who wore an eye patch. Konan looked back at him.

"We head for Amegakure! We can hold refuge there!" She replied. The man nodded and sped up. The Konoha nin would catch up soon.

"Konan! Anko! Lead Gaara and the rest to Amegakure! I will stall for time!...they can't afford to leave me alone with just any jonin or Anbu!" He ordered. They nodded and sped ahead. Naruto smiled. Time to show what he had become to Konoha.

"Stop them!" Shouted a jonin as he rushed past Asuma and charged at Naruto, who simply held his hands out.

"Shinra Tensei." The man went flying backwards and crashed into a nearby building. Asuma and Shizune froze. This was Naruto...Amekage and the man who brought down Salamander Hanzo single handedly.

"Halt!" He barked at the other jonin.

"Asuma, we don't have time! They're escaping!" Shouted Shikaku. Asuma shook his head.

"This is the Amekage...the man that brought dwon Hanzo on his own without a scratch..." He replied. Shikaku looked at Naruto and shuddered slightly.

"So this kid put down the man even Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru couldn't beat combined?" He asked. Asuma nodded, never breaking eye contact with Naruto.

"...and he used to be in Team 7 prior to the chunin exams...Naruto Uzumaki..." Added Asuma. Shikaku Nara's eyes narrowed.

"The jinchuuriki?...they had told me he was dead...same with Inoichi and half the information team..." Replied Shikaku gruffly. Asuma nodded.

"Either way there's no way we can bring him down..." Shikaku took note of Naruto's tactics so far. He hadn't attacked even though he was probably faster then either he or Asuma. There had to be a reason he didn't make a move.

"Chidori no taiho!" Screamed a voice as a giant blue beam headed for Naruto.

"Shinra Tensei!" The blue beam hit Naruto's Shinra Tensei head on and destroyed the ground around him. Asuma and Shikaku covered their eyes as dust and strong winds blew around them.

"What the hell is this!" Yelled the older Nara. Asuma felt himself start to sweat. The chakra from the two jutsu was heating the air itself around them. He quickly grabbed Shikaku and jumped a dozen meters away.

"This is a preview to the war..." He responded. He could only think what Shikaku was thinking.

_They look like Hashirama and Madara from the books..._

Naruto flipped back as he and Sasuke let their attacks go. He put his hands together and focused chakra to his hands, as Sasuke did the same.

"Shinseina Henketsu!"

"Kanpekina Chidori no Taiho!"

Naruto was dragged back slowly from the force of his chakra attack as a gigantic blast of pure blue chakra left his hands and met Sasuke's. The mere second the two attacks touched, a powerful wave of air blew Shikaku and Asuma through a building window, Shizune and Sakura soon appeared.

"What's going on here!" They screamed so they could hear past the crushing sound of Naruto and Sasuke's attacks.

"We're at war with Ame, Suna, and Kiri!" He shouted back. Sakura's eyes widened.

_Damn it! I finally got a real date with Sasuke and now this happens!...please I'm sorry Naruto...I'm sorry Konan...but I have to defend my own home and beloved people..._

Sakura jumped up and dashed out the door leading to Naruto and Sasuke. Shizune looked up and with eyes wide, she remembered a sight like this. The Three Sennin...

"Naruto!" Screamed a voice, he jumped aside as Sasuke immediately stopped his attack. As he turned to look around, the spor where he had stood was crushed to pieces. Sakura had announced her decision.

"Well...Team 7 meets again..." He grinned as Ino soon joined them.

"You lost the right to be called a member of Team 7 a long time ago Naruto" scowled Sasuke. Sakura nodded, despite her instincts telling her otherwise. Ino simply looked down. She never told anyone, but when she had first joined Team 7, she snuck into Naruto's apartment and read his journal entries. At first she thought she'd find a way to work with Sasuke and Forehead but...she only found Naruto's real feelings. Loneliness, Pain, Suffering, and occassionally happiness. It was right then she noticed his dorky laugh and dumb pranks were simply for attention, for his fear of being ignored.

"You lost the right to be called human years ago" he replied angrily. Sasuke and Sakura blinked. What did he say?

"You don't know true suffering at all! You don't know what it's like to be ignored, shunned, and abused for something you didn't know! You don't know what my life was like!" He shouted, chakra suddenly exploded from his body, his hair whipping in random directions (think vegeta from dragonball z going super saiyan).

Sakura and Ino covered their eyes as Sasuke's chakra exploded in a similar fashion to Naruto's.

"You don't know what it's like to watch your parents die! You had the mercy of being an orphan!" He yelled. Naruto's chakra soon turned a mix of a light orange-reddish color. His voice turning deeper.

"YOU KNEW YOUR FAMILY! I HAD TO WAIT SIXTEEN PAINFUL YEARS OF TORTURE! I HAD TO BE HARRASSED AND BEATEN BY EVERYONE, WHILE YOU WERE TREATED LIKE A PRINCE! THE GIRL I LOVED THOUGHT I WAS A STUPID BAKA, YET SHE AND HER FRIEND WORSHIPPED THE GROUND YOU TREADED ON!"

Sasuke dug his feet into the ground as he was pushed backwards from the force of the chakra. Sakura's eyes had begun to glisten with tears as she heard Naruto. Beaten? Abused?...had that really happened?...she remembered one day how he had showed up to the Academy bruised and Iruka was worried...she had blown past it assuming he had just picked a fight or something...had she really been that heartless? She noticed as the chakra calmed down a bit. All he had needed was to admit his emotions...

"...but nobody ever noticed that...and now here you are telling me I lost the right to being your teammate?..." He murmered. Sakura rushed to hug him.

"No! Stop! Please just stay Naruto! We can be a team again! A five men team! Please just stay!" She cried. Ino and Sasuke slowly made their way to him.

"...I just want peace...I just want to end this war before it starts..." He whispered. They all nodded. Suddenly there was a sharp pain on his back as a kunai pierced his armor. He let out a cry. Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino jumped back instinctively, but immediately cursed as they saw Naruto's look. They had just given the wrong picture.

"You...set me...up..." He murmered. Sakura and Sasuke mentally slapped themselves. Ino gasped as she fell backward. Naruto's chakra exploded again.

"NEVER EXPECT MY HELP OR MERCY AGAIN!"

Suddenly Danzo's Anbu showed up next to Sakura and pushed her and Sasuke away.

"Don't hurt him you idiots!" Shouted Ino. They ignored and charged at Naruto. They were quickly blown back as his chakra withdrew and instantly exploded again.

He quickly performed some hand seals.

"Kiyoshi Tenshi Hakai!"

The air around them suddenly stopped. Sasuke looked at Sakura before he turned around and ran. Everyone but Danzo's Anbu fled.

"RUN!" Yelled Sasuke at the top of his chakra enhanced voice. Asuma and the other jonins and chuninc followed at a frantic pace. There was a loud explosion as a bright white dome surrounded everything within fifty meters of where Naruto was. Sakura turned around to find. The area now covered by an unrealstically large crater. Buildings and statues had been utterly annihilated. She looked away. A sixth of the city was destroyed, their alliance with Suna and Kiri erased, and any hope of having Naruto come back to them had been ran through with a spear by Danzo's men.

"All by one ninja in less then an hour..." Murmured Kotetsu. Sasuke nodded. Danzo had to be dethroned from the Hokage mantle.

Konan looked back and came to a complete halt as she heard an explosion.

_Don't tell me he used that jutsu...damn it now me and Anko have to go back and retrieve him_

"Konan we have to go back for Naruto-sama" stated Anko. Konan nodded and signaled for Mei and her guards to proceed to Amegakure.

"Let's go" Anko turned back and jumped in Konoha's direction.

Tobirama huffed as he dodged another one of Hidan's scythe throws.

"Just die and be the sacrifice for Jashin!" He yelled. Tobirama fell backwards.

_These guys just won't die...I've cut him up so many times now...he won't die...so I'll have to seal him up...I hope this doesn't have any side effects on Naruto..._

Tobirama quickly sped through his hand seals. All he had to do was grab Hidan and Kakazu each.

He quickly ran towards them as Hidan swung his scythe again. Tobirama sidestapped it but was colosely slashed across his stomach. He nearly doubled over but ignored the pain. Hidan laughed.

"Very good old man! Those who survive the pain are worthy of Jashin's honor!" He yelled. Suddenly he looked up to see another clone swing his foot down on him.

"Shisutomu!" He yelled as his foot hit Hidan's head. Suddenly their was a giant splash of water and Hidan was washed away.

"Kakazu! I could use help!" He shouted. As Kakazu was about to leap he looked behind him to find Tobirama standing there.

"As...long as...I...breathe this air...I will defend those who...are innocent!" He shouted grabbing Kakazu, who looked at Hidan only to see another clone holding him too.

"You stupid old man! You can't kill us!" He shouted. Tobirama girnned weakly as he coughed out blood. That scythe must have had poison.

"I don't need...to kill you...I developed my own jutsu while alive...the past few weeks...Futatsu Boshi no Shi Shiru!" Hidan and Kakazu's eyes widened as they slowly saw a giant skeleton rise from the ground, black clouds slowly revolved around it forming a black cloak as a white snake and a black one slithered out of it's empty eye sockets, white crumpled wings emerged from its back as its mouth opened and let out the sound of many people screaming.

"Meet the one you sought to run from! MEET THE TWO STAR DEATH SEAL!" He bellowed. Hidan now stood there limply...so this was death itself?...it was...was...so...much like he had envisioned it.

Suddenly he let out a scream in agonizing pain as the skeleton entered its hand into his body. He blinked in pain he saw a blue form pulled from his body and from Kakazu's. Was this their life's chakra? Suddenly he watched the skeleton pull a scythe from its cloak and lift it slowly.

"...I...know...their are...others..." Rasped Tobirama. Bloos had started to drip from his mouthe as he continued to sweat. The jutsu was quickly depleting his chakra reserves.

"...who can...revive...the dead...for power..." He continued. Hidan and Kakazu locked eyes and nodded. Death or no death they were in this together and they got out together.

"...now I seal you...into Naruto-sama's body! FUTATSU BOSHI SHI SHIRU!" The skeleton swung the scythe forward and cut Hidan, Kakazu, and Tobirama's spirits, it then crushed them before blowing Tobirama's into the wind.

"Kyuubi ni shiru ningen no gisei" it muttered before letting out an eveil cackle and fading into the shadows.

Naruto gripped his stomach in severe pain. His felt as if someone had dug their fingers into his stomach and twisted them. He lifted his shirt to find a second layer added to his seal.

_**Calm down Naruto...its me Tobirama...**_

_What's going on? Why and how are you in my head?_

**This pathetic human sealed away two other into Death itself and then imprisoned himself in you**

_**Although I hate to agree with the fox...its true...I am dead and forever that way...Sarutobi sealed my life's spirit away but not my soul, when you revived me my soul used your life spirit to replace mine...now without me...you have more chakra to control...but Naruto...you will have to let go of Minato and Kushina too...the chakra you were using to have us live is slowly eating at your reserves...at the rate you were going you'll only have twenty years or so...say your good byes but keep their bodies at the ready, while you shouldn't have them revived every second of every moment that doesn't mean you can't have them help you in battle**_

_So release them to the dead?_

_**Yes...now go...keep Minato and Kushina's bodies safe they will one day save you when the need arises, I have written a jutsu that will preserve their bodies and awaken them when your life is in danger or when you are near death, have them use the Kyuubi's chakra...I will be here in your mind...**_

Naruto nodded and stood up shakily. There was a sudden yellow flash and Minato sppeared.

"I heard Tobirama...now let's go" he said as he grabbed Naruto and dissappeared.

Anko suddenly came to a halt, and signaled to Konan.

"Minato just picked up Naruto-sama." Konan sighed in relief as sheheard the words. She turned back and jumped after their old trail.

"Tell me Anko...what's it like?" She asked. Anko looked at her puzzled and raised an eyebrow.

"What's what like?" She replied sonfused. Konan pointed at her face.

"Being connected to Naruto." Anko shrugged.

"Like everything else...yet at the same time...its amazing...you see the world in his eyes and mind...it just becomes clear to you...I used to think of it this way about Orochimaru...but Naruto-sama is different...his views are for the better of the world...and I'll die if he sees it fit...to die by his hands...is an honor few deserve" she replied. Konan looked at her. She had to read those books Naruto had written.

Ok guys since I know most of you won't know the jutsus I made up from feudal japanese, I'll give you a list for a character's jutsu each chapter.

Naruto (only attacks)

Shinseina Henketsu (Holy Judgment) A large beam of pure heated chakra that blasts away anything. Counterpart to Sasuke's Kanpekina Chidori no Taiho.

Shinseina Hakai (Holy Destruction) Causes a large crater to be created in a sudden and violent explosion.

Tenshi-dama (Archangel Sphere) A sphere made of chakra that causes a sudden explosion at the opponent upon contact.

Tenshi no Kohai (Archangel Devastation) A jutsu still in development, it focuses in even more refined and purely compressed chakra into a sphere. Once it hits the target, they are entirely destroyed down to their atom. Causes complete permanant loss of chakra in the arm its used on. (Didn't think I'd let something that powerful go without consequences? *Space Time Jutsu*

Rokudo Shi Shiru - This one I'll show towards the end of the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys srry that last chapter took two days compared to the usual on or two a day. But here's chapter twelve enjoy.

Chapter 12

Konan yawned. She hadn't slept too well in the past few days. Naruto had been brought back, only to find him suffering severe chakra exhaustion and Tobirama dead according to the village. True, she had known him only for the weeks he had been alive, which was roughly five or six, but he had grown into the father figure she had never had.

"You're mourning him aren't you?" Asked a voice. She turned around to see the purple haired and face pierced Anko. Konan nodded, in the days since Naruto had connected himself to Anko, she had acted more serious then she ever had in the years before that. Anko smiled, she still had some joke left in her.

"Don't worry too much...you might lose Naruto-sama if you do...and I'll be right there to catch him." Konan laughed weakly.

"He wouldn't choose you if it was between you and Tsunade" she replied. Anko's face went red.

"Th-thats not fair th-though! She has en-enormous tits!" Anko shouted in reply.

"Hell yeah she does!" Yelled one of the Amegakure patients before he let out a scream of pain as one of his friends punched him to shut his mouth.

Konan looked down sadly. She should have been there...she should have stayed...damn it it was Yahiko all over again.

"Don't think about it too much...even if we had stayed we only would have gotten in his way in his fight with Sasuke..." She added.

_Does everyone know what I think?_

"And no I'm not reading your mind...you're just that predictable Konan" she stated. Konan blinked before sighing in frustration.

"Uuuuggghhh...how am I going to be able to help Naruto if enemies can predict my every move?"

"I can teach you a new jutsu..." Answered Naruto in a weak and quiet voice. Konan looked down at him.

"What?...no! You're weak right now and you need rest!" She exclaimed. Anko shook her head.

"Ah let him Konan, I mean he needs fresh air and he won't be performing the jutsu anyway" Konan let out another sigh before smiling.

"Well at least I'll be able to help" Anko laughed.

"That's the spirit!...now for dango...if you guys need me I'll be at the BBQ Station...I heard from Anzei and Hitomi its a nice place and that they have amazing dango." Konan sweat dropped. Anko already had used roughly a months chunin pay on pure dango. She barely had enough for rent and actual food.

"Anko...don't you think that's enough dango?" Anko laughed even harder.

"Yeah and tell Naruto he has enough ramen in one week, see how that goes" Konan shook her head. She had to get Naruto out of that eating habit.

"Okay Anko this is a jutsu my dad taught me...or at least the basics anyway...niether me and him still haven't actually mastered it...its still in development..." Konan raised an eyebrow.

"...just WHAT level is this jutsu you're going to teach me?..." She asked curiously.

" A-rank...why?" Konan's eyes widened. Naruto she understood he just learned it but...Minato hadn't mastered it? AND it was still in development?...

"I...I...how are you sure...I'll learn it?..." She asked nervously. He smiled.

"Because I have faith in you...now on to step one. Pop the water balloon with just on hand and you chakra...you can't pinch stab poke or squeese it...just your chakra" he said as he trew her two balloons. She caught both with each hand.

"So...I pop them...with just chakra?" She asked. He nodded.

Konan closed her eyes and focused chakra to her hand and transferred it to the balloons. She tried spinning it in one direction hoping the it would pop from the expansion but stopped as she started running out of breath...that took too much chakra...

She looked up at him.

"Do you have any tips _sensei_?" She asked sarcastically. Naruto tokk up one balloon and held It out. It slowly started to spin in different directions before it got lumpy and popped. She stared at him...a demonstration?...what the hell was that suppoded to do?...all he did was pour chakra in...completely...random directions! That was the key! She quickly transfered chakra into the balloon in radom directions then spun them for additional support. It took about a full five minutes but finally it popped. She let out a deep breath and held out the remains of the balloon. Naruto smiled then softly kicked a bag to reveal more balloons.

"Pop all the water balloons...you'll have to be able to pop 20 balloons before you pass to the second stage...oh and you can only spend ten seconds on each balloon...so good luck" he grinned. Konan cursed. This jutsu had better be powerful.

Konan fell flat on her back. The past week Naruto had been 'training' her...or physically abusing her anyway. He had first started with her running a mile each morning and then another one at night...then it went to that and a daily 100 pushups and situps...the to 3 miles each morning and night and 150 pushups and situps...now she was up to 5 miles and 250 pushups and situps each morning and night...she had also been forced to practice the 'Rasengan' as he and Minato had labeled it...com to think of it she hadn't seen Minato or Kushina at all...anyway she was still at stage two of the jutsu and it wasn't even at its hardest yet...Naruto had said he taught it to Anko and that she was now starting stage three...damn it she was behind...she suddenly remembered what Naruto had told her.

_"The shadow clone jutsu is used for many things...distractions, helping with regular duty jobs sich as setting up camp and fires, spying ahead without putting the person in danger, and finally...to speed up progress"_

She performed her hand seal as she shouted.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Nine other Konans appeared and nodded at each other. If she did her math she'd learn a bonus nine times faster and when combined with the clones...so if added to her as it was...she'd learn ten times faster...so what she would learn in one monthe she could do in three days!

She grinned as she realized she would learn it faster then Anko.

Sakura looked down at the plate in front of her.

"What's wrong? You're usually happy when I take you out to eat? Stated Sasuke. Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing really...I'm just...worried...do you think Danzo captured Naruto?" She asked. Sasuke sighed. She would just not see logic.

"Tell me Sakura...could Amegakure catch me without Naruto or his soldiers?" He replied. She shook her head.

"You're one of the best Konoha shinobi if not the best...you already showed you can beat Gai and Kakashi..." She answered. He smiled.

"If that's true why do you believe, even for a second, that Konoha could catch Naruto...or as they now call him in the lesser countries and Amegakure the 'Ame no Tenshi'...the Archangel of the Rain?...the man took down a sixth of the village in one move and still escaped...he held off Jiraiya in his invasion and then killed six of Danzo's personal trained Anbu...he took down Hanzo, one of the strongest shinobi in world history...any other inhumane feats you'd want to hear?...how many ramen bowls he could finish? How much chakra he holds? Who his own father is? Who-" Sasuke was interrupted.

"Who his father is?" Asked Sakura. Sasuke slpped himself. Damn it, he was supposed to hold it secret.

"...yes...did you REALLY think he was a virgin birth?...honestly there's only one religion I know that believes in that and they're some in small time country in the far east" he sighed. Sakura gasped.

"Who is he? Is he a civilian? Does he work as Anbu? Is he even a ninja? Did he leave the village?" Sasuke rubbed his temples. Everytime Sakura was in a quiet peaceful mood, he'd ruin it by saying something stupid...

"No, and no and no and yes...kinda...well actually yes technically" he replied.

"So who is he?" She asked again.

"...Minato...Namikaze...his mother was my mother's best friend..." He answered. She dropped her plate with a loud crash as half the restaurant's clients stared at them.

"NARUTO IS THE YONDAIME'S SON!" Great, now all hell was just soaked in gasoline and kerosene and let loose.

It didn't take long for Danzo to see a mob of villagers standing at the foot of the Hokage Tower.

"Why didn't you tell us!"

"How is the demon our savior's son!"

"Why isn't he helping US!"

"We have to get him back, Amegakure stole him from us!" Danzo sighed.

"Tell me Konohagakure!...is them accepting an abused orphan called stealing him!...is him running away from a hateful village called abandoning us!...is us suddenly accepting him for him being Minato's son really love!...do you think he will forgive the village for the massacre at Kazegakure! The mistake had been made on your part, not mine!...you see, the man that you call a 'monster' is the man you made!...now it is time you accept that!" He shouted. The village had gone quiet...it was all their fault...

"So what did you call us for Konan-sensei?" Asked Tsunami. Anzei, Yuki, Yakoto and Hitomi nodded. Konan placed a notebook in front of each of them.

"You five are going to take personal lessons on Naruto-sama's theory" Anzei and Hitomi's eyes widened.

"Seikatsu to Itami: Heiwa no motte Kuru?" They asked. The other three stared at them.

"What is that?" Asked Yuki. Hitomi gaped at him.

"Naruto-sama's theory on peace and how it can be obtained by war and pain upon others. One must be the tyrant and take the blame as scapegoat to unite the rest of the world..." She replied. Konan blinked...these kids were almost as loyal to him as Anko and her...almost.

"Correct Hitomi but...are you really willing to kill and conquer innocent lives to follow that ideal?" Asked a voice. Naruto slowly walked into the room wearing the Yondaime robe with 'SHODAIME' on the back. The kids stared at him as he smiled before they stood up and bowed. He looked at Konan.

"You made them bow?" He asked. She shrugged.

"It makes us look more militaristis...besides...have you even told them?" He shook his head.

"Tell us what?" Asked Anzei. Naruto looked at them seriously.

"...you five...are the future lieutenants for Amegakure..." He answered. Their eyes popped out.

"Wh-what! But we're on-only genin!" They shouted in confusion. Naruto smiled, at least they weren't hot headed, but it was still a severe risk.

"Yes but this is why we are preparing you mentally and physically for the war with Konoha and its allies...you will be facing the most ingenious and cunning minds...you will have to be heartless and cold at times but still show love and mercy when needed...or are you willing to risk the safety of not only Amegakure but also Kiri and Sunagakure?" Asked Konan. They all shook their heads.

"We're ready for these lessons! We'll make Amegakure a powerhouse!" Shouted Yuki suddenly. Tsunami and Yakoto simply stared at them.

"And how do we know they aren't training their star genin for the same reason? They have Shikaku Nara and his son Shikamaru Nara, a rising tactical genius...we're still outmanned and outplanned...not only that they have higher hopes and spirits..." Stated Yakoto. Naruto nodded.

"True but we also have the one thing Konoha fears...we have three jinchuuriki the Niuubi, the Hachibi, and me the Kyuubi jinchuuriki...we alone may not be able to stop them but we have been in development of new training methods to speed up your learnin capabilities. The most basic is the Kage Bunshin no jutsu, while it is often used as a decoy in battle it causes you to lern at the rate of the number you summon, so if you summon two clone you can learn at three times the pace...hence Konan taught you the jutsu weeks ago." Anzei let out a sigh, so the jutsu had an actual military purpose...so that's why they had also been picked. He had noticed how all of them had incredible chakra reserves, so if he could summon twenty clones right now he would learn twenty one times as fast...he'd have three weeks worth of training and study in one day...yeah, that's what he would do. He would send six clones to study war psychology and tactics one to rest and sleep, and the other fourteen would be dived into two groups, taijutsu and genjutsu since he was horrible at ninjutsu.

"Now, Konan has given you a book I wrote on the psychology of war and peace, it will instruct you on the basic to adnvanced principles of tactic and the mentality of warfare and the aspects of stereotypical 'peace'...I will want a full five page summary of it and your own views and aspects to it in one week exactly...now you know how the Kage bunshin works, so I would suggest you use it to your advantage...I will see you in one week as I have to meet with my council" everyone nodded and left. Naruto stopped Yakoto before she left.

"What's wrong Yakoto?...you're awfully quiet..." He asked. She shook her head and smiled, Naruto took note of the small and tiny twitch of her eye.

"Its nothing Naruto-sama...I just didn't sleep well..." She replied. She was lying...something was upsetting her.

"You can tell me Yakoto...is something wrong? Are they mistreating you at the orphanage?" He asked. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"N-no...its...its just...everyone's being adopted but me! Taki even moved in with her new family a week ago!" She cried. Naruto looked down. How had he not noticed?...all she wanted was a family...like he had wanted as a kid...he couldn't let her suffer what he had witnessed.

"You know...me and Konan...would like the idea of having a kid..." He said. She sniffled.

"H-how would th-that help m-...what!" She quickly looked up at him, he turned to look at Konan, who smiled and walked up to her.

"We do like it...but Naruto keeps saying he wants to wait until he's older to have a child with me...so I liked the idea of adopting...do you want to come with us?" She asked warmly. Yakoto froze for a moment before running towards them and hugging them.

"Please oh please yes! I want a real family!" She exclaimed happily. Naruto smiled as he saw her happiness. So he was now a father?

"Alright...we'll fill out the paperwork later today now go start your training Yakoto" he smiled. She nodded eagerly and ran outside.

"I promise I'll make you and mom proud dad!" Naruto turned to look at Konan before he shut the door and locked it.

"Did you hear that...looks like your a mommy...so I guess I'm the daddy..." He whispered to her. She licked her lips, she hated perverts but with Naruto...she loved the way he said things.

"Well...mommy needs a few lessons from daddy..." She grinned as she tugged on his shirt, she sat on the desk and pulled his shirt and cloak off. Running her fingers down his chest and then stomach, she shivered as she touched his shaft. It was already growing hard as she wrapped her fingers around it. She unbuttoned her own cloak and slid off her ninja slacks and underwear.

"Now let's see daddy's stamina...I hear it's legendary..." She purred. Naruto shook a bit before calming down and pulled off his own slack and boxers as he pushed his cock into her. She let out a soft moan.

"Ooohh Naruto-sama...punish me...I've been bad..."

_Alright no more hanging out with Anko at the dango bars. I don't want her turning into a semi-kink girl...but for now...I'll enjoy it_

"You want this Kage to punish you?" He said as he thrusted into her faster. She gasped softly with each one. She nodded.

"Ooohh yesss teach this girl how to behave Naruto-sama" she moaned. He picked her up and set her on the floor before placing his hand on her head as he pushed her forward. She immediately tokk him inside her mouth as she bobbed her head back and fourth. Naruto let out a groan, the feel of her tongue running around his shaft as she wet it was ecstasy to him. He felt her pull out before slowly licking her way down and up. She drew in a deep breath before swallowing him all the way, she felt the tip touch the back of her throat as she supressed a gag. She held herself there for a few seconds before pulling out and going for another deep throat. She repeated the process until she felt him throb inside her mouth. She pulled away and wrapped her hand around him before sliding it up and down with a quick spinning motion. Before she could react the white cum hit her in the face and slowly covered it.

"...so-sorry...I uh...let go" he explained, she smiled before wiping it off with her cloak.

"Now to explain to the dry cleaners why I have a giant white stain..." She said jokingly. He scratched his head sheepishly. This would be an interesting day.

Danzo walked down the dark and moist halls of the Anbu prison. He had. Gotten an idea for a spy to infiltrate Amegakure...but he needed soebody Naruto thought was an enemy to Konoha...somebody who was afraid of Konoha enough to follow his orders, and he had the perfect candidate.

"Well well what do we have here? A young kunoichi stuck in a prison cell?" He stated sarcastically. The red haired girl flicked him off.

"Fuck off you gay ass retard" she replied. He shook his head.

"I'm offering you freedom if you spy on an enemy of ours..." She raised an eyebrow.

"Orochimaru?" She asked. Again he shook his head.

"We have more important things to deal with than a small garden snake" The girl's eyes widened.

"Like who? Nobody is strong enough to make Orochimaru look that weak" Danzo grinned evilly.

"Oh really?...it just so happens this man killed Salamander Hanzo, the man that could not even be touch by the Three Sennin in their youth..." The girl's's eyes widened even more.

"How does ANYONE kill Hanzo!" She yelled. Hanzo shrugged, he had to test her curiosity.

"I don't know...they call him the Ame no Tanshi...rumor has it that he's the son of Konoha's Yondaime...that he's a direct descendent of the Rikkudo Sennin..." He smiled as her expression changed to awe. She was drawn to power, that he knew. She was like a little child who wanted to be protected by bigger adults, and now Naruto was like the older cousin that had the bad boy reputation.

"...fine...I'll do it...I'll spy for you" she finally answered. He unlocked the door to her cell and lead her to the doors. Things were once again going as he planned...for now.


	13. Chapter 13

What's up guys? Damn...thirteen chapters already?...it seems as if a week ago I was writng chapter one...haha. Well enjoy it.

Chapter Thirteen

Anko gasped for air, the training Naruto had assigned her was almost killing her. The trees around her had all ben twisted and contorted as if a mini hurrican had hit them. She focused more chakra into her hand spinning it into random directions, slowly forming a small blue spiral.

"Rasengan!" She shouted slamming it into a tree. It was quickly up rooted and spun off the ground. She grinned weakly.

_I...finally...got..you...you fucking...shit_

She fell on one knee.

_Damn it...I'm still stuck at sixteen rasengans...I have to get one more...just one..._

Anko stood up, her knees shaking. The rasengans took too much chakra, and she didn't have the Shodaim'e chakra reserves...she had to get more training done...she slowly focused more chakra to her palm. She formed the spiraling sphere as she raised her arm.

"Rasengan!" She smashed it into a nearby boulder and grinned as it was blown to bits. She then felt herself grow weak and collapsed.

"Don't let exhaustion cloud your attacks and defenses Anzei...and don't hesitate on your kill shots Hitomi" said Naruto lazily as he grabbed Anzei's leg in the mid air and spun him into Hitomi who had stoped in the middle of a replacement jutsu in shock. Anzei shot back up and swung wildly at Naruto, who simply doged with side steps. Hitomi formed her own seals and sucked in all the air she could.

"Katon no jutsu: Tenshi no taiho!" She screamed as Anzei dissappeared in a puf of smoke. A giant flame appeared and took the form of a flying angel and flew towards him. Naruto grinned.

_A distraction huh? Looks like they have some nice chemistry._

He formed his own hands seals and hoped his new jutsu would work. Minato had trained him almost am entire week with two hundred kage bunshin.

"Kukan no jutsu: Uzu o Shoshitsu!" He yelled as a small black dot appeared in front of him, the flame jutsu suddenly was sucked into it and then dissappeared. Naruto let out a sigh. If only he could do that to himself for teleportation.

"...how...how did...what just happened!" Screamed Hitomi in frustration. Konan stared at Naruto.

_A...a...a space jutsu...he's not even seventeen and already...he could...he really could become the god of all shinobi..._

Naruto grinned as he held a thumbs up.

"Don't underestimate the Amekage, Hitomi." Anzei let out a sigh as he fell backwards. They had spent an entire hour for Hitomi to prepare her 'ultimate fire jutsu' and he had just made it dissappear like a magician to a rabbit in a hat. He really was the ultimate shinobi warrior...

"...was that a time space jutsu dad?" Aske Yakoto suddenly. Everyone looked at her.

"...dad?...Yakoto this is Naruto-sama you're talking to..." Corrected Tsunami. Yakoto smiled and hugged Naruto as she grinned at the other four.

"Yupp I know...but he's also my dad now...I got adopted by him and mom!" She replied happily. Hitomi's jaw hit the floor as Anzei fell backwards. Yuki simply watched her in curiosity.

"They adopted you?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yupp I get to sleep in their house tonight too! I finally get a family!" She giggled. Naruto looked at Konan who shrugged. He let out a sigh.

"It is true I did adopt Yakoto...but onto more important things...Yakoto will be trained by Anko personally, Yuki and Tsunami by me and Hitmoi and Anzei by Konan for the nest month...Konoha hasn't attacked anyone but they will soon..."

Mei sped past the thick forest and smiled widely as she saw the clearings and now growing meadows as she neared Amegakure. She had to warn them and Naruto. She couldn't let this go unpunished. She just hoped Naruto would help her...she didn't even know if he could stop the Raikage and Onoki by himself.

She couldn't let this crime pass her without justice.

She couldn't let these monsters escape.

She couldn't let the innocent lives be thrown away like that.

They had destroyed Kirigakure and taken Ao and the other guards hostage.

They were going to face justice...she only prayed Naruto brought it.

His one visible eye narrowed at the news. Kirigakure had been destroyed by Iwa and Kumo, this set his plans back a bit.

"So what's the plan, un?...this set us back a bit...not only th rumor has it that just a month or two ago the kyuubi holder killed Hanzo...that would make him stronger then most of us...and the Niuubi and Hachibi jinchuuriki have teamed up with him..." Stated a long blonde haired man. Suddenly another man that resembled a giant man eating plant appeared.

"The rumors are true...Hidan and Kakazu are gone...the Nidaime beat them..." Kisame looked up.

"So? Anyone know that Edo Tensei jutsu?" He asked. The plant-like man looked at him and shook his head.

"No its not that simple...he sealed them away into death itself...I only arrived in time to see it...he seemed almost happy to die sealing them away..." Itachi suddenly stood up from his meditative state.

"...and of the Kuyuubi jinchuuriki?...are HIS rumors also true?" The man stay silent for a minute.

"...yes...he killed Salamander Hanzo...what more though...he didn't even touch the boy...the boy came back out without even a scratch..." He answered. The man with one visible eye walked up to him slowly.

"Listen to me...you will accompany Sasori and Deidara to Suna...arrive and kidnap the Kazekage quickly...any mistakes WILL end up in DEATH...and of that I promise I will not make you wait...now GO!" He yelled. Deidara and Sasori jumped and ran out as the plant man dissappeared with them.

"...Madara..." Said Itachi. The man looked back at him.

"Yes Itachi?...what do you want?"

"...I know of your plans...not only do you seek to destroy the Konoha but...you intend to use Sasuke as well...both of which I do not approve..." He replied. Madara laughed evilly.

"And do you intend to stop me?...even you do not stand a chance Itachi...please put down your hostile attitude and be smart...you don't want to d-" Madara never finished the sentence as black flames flew towards him catching his cloak and setting it on fire. He managed to slide it off before he was lit on fire.

"So...this is your choice...I'm dissappointed Itachi...and to think I believed you'd be my succesor...I won't let that mistake happen twice..." Itachi simply stared at him.

"Successor?...I never thought I'd hear such a vulgar insult Madara...how rude of you..." He sarcastically replied. Madara's temper broke.

"How dare you insult me...if it wasn't for me, the REAL Uchiha, you and your brother wouldn't be alive!" He shouted Itachi stood his ground.

"Congratulations then, you're a washed up old man...tell me something interesting now..." Madara soon vanished and appeared behind Itachi, who aimed a side kick but was thrown away a few meters. He landed with a backflip and quickly activated his Mangekyou sharingan. Madara's eye widened as his own Mangekyou activated. Itachi soon launched Ametaresu at him, but he vanished a second time.

"Itachi Itachi Itachi...you should know you can't hit the fastest ninja alive..." Itachi scowled as he followed everything with his eyes. He had to have a weakness in his Time Space jutsu...but what?

He quickly turned around as Madara kicked him in the jaw. Itachi flew into a nearby wall, just as Madara was close to warping Itachi into oblivion, Kisame slashed at him with Samehada. Madara sidestepped him but was almost caught by surprise when Kisam reverse swung the giant blade as if wielding a small katana. Madara back flipped and landed twenty feet away as Itachi climbed out.

"Kisame too?...well...its a shame Zetsu and the others aren't here...such a shame...I'll have to retreat...but Itachi...don't let ALL your focus fall onto the battle...you might miss some important details..." He laughed. Itachi blinked. Details? Kisame tapped him on the shoulder.

"Itachi...the hideout..." Itachi turned around and slowly nodded. Madara had placed a genjutsu from before the argument had even started.

"Yes Kisame...well this is where we take our last breaths..." Kisame nodded, while grinning.

"Let's kick some ancient Uchiha ass while dying then" he replied as he lifted Samehada. Itachi smiled as he did. Even the most unlikliest beings could become friends. Madara held his hands out.

"Kukan no jutsu: Eien no Yami no Nami!" He shouted as suddenly everything started to turn black and sink towards him. Itachi's eyes widened as he started to drift towards him. Kisame cursed himself for what he was about to do.

He slung Samehada at Madara, who broke his jutsu to dadge it but was slashed across the chest.

"Aggh! You bastard!" He yelled as he saw his own blood seep out from the wound. He had to retreat but he wouldn't go without making them pay. He'd set off the bombs early.

Tayuya stared at the man in front of her in awe. His white and red flamed cloak sprawled across the throne as Konan and Anko each sat on one of the giant arm rests. He looked like an action hero who had just become the world savior.

"Why are you here? Be quick with it, the Shodaime has more vital things to do then deal with vagrants" snapped Anko. Tayuya flinched. The constant torture at Konoha's prison had broken her a long time ago. Naruto took notice of it.

"So tell me Tayuya...how are you going to convince me you're really in need of help? How do I know you're not a Konoha spy sent by their Rokudaime?" He asked. She shuddered, if she failed Danzo or Naruto would kill her.

"I...I..." She stuttered trying to find the words but couldn't. Suddenly she felt two pairs of hands grab her and drag her back, and she felt her old self return again.

"Wait shithead! I can be fucking useful! I have shit on Konoha's allies defenses and war plans! They plan on attacking in four days!" She yelled. Everyone paused. Naruto stared at her hard, sensing no lies within her. He sighed, war was closing in like a hawk to a wounded rabbit...well if the Raikage and Onoki wanted a fight...it was a massacre they would get.

Itachi coughed out blood. The bombs had set of earlier then expected, and if not for Kisame's sacrifice, he'd be dead. Madara had escaped and he had been too overconfident, he needed to find Naruto Uzumaki...he was the only one that could stop Madara now.

"So that's what happened?" Asked Naruto, Itachi nodded as he breathed slowly. Sasuke simply sat there. Madara had gotten to his goal before he did...so he'd kill Madara in place of Itachi.

"So why did you come here other then that?" Asked Konan.

"Right now Naruto is the only one who can stop Madara...he's the only one that's left that can do it..." He answered. Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Why only Naruto?" She asked.

"Why are you so nosy? I don't know because its just that way" he replied sarcastically. Suddenly there was an explosion and Sasame ran in.

"Naruto-sama! Iwa and Kumo shinobi are here!" She shouted. Naruto ran up stairs. Konan stood by and held the Anko back.

"No!...you will simply get in his way!...stand back and watch Naruto-sama's power..." She ordered. Anko looked back at her.

"Two whole armies! Are you out of your minds!" She shouted. Konan simply walked past her.

"Follow me and watch what Naruto can do..." They replied. Anko sighed. She'd step in the moment things got out of hand.

Naruto took in a deep breath as he felt the soft breeze touch his face. The two armies ahead of him didn't faze him at all, truth be told he didn't even pay attention to them.

"One man...they expect their Kage alone to defeat us?" Laughed Onoki. The Raikage narrowed his eyes. His chakra...it was...calm...serene...as if he wasn't even in battle.

"Attack!" Shouted Onoki. He had never been much of a strategist in his opinion. Simply attack head on and see who wins.

Ninja after ninja charged at Naruto who simply lafted his hands up.

"Tenshi no Taiho" he murmered. A sudden giant white beam cut through the army as the sound of an explosion followed.

"Katon no jutsu: Kasai Fenikkisu!" Shouted a soldier. A bird shaped flame flew towards him. Naruto simply sped through his own jutsu.

"Jiku no jutsu: Riariti Yugami!" He yelled. A sudden massive black hole appeared in front of him swallowing the bird and many of the oncoming shinobi.

"Wh-what is that!" Shouted Neji. Anko and Itachi's eyes widened...space time jutsu...

"That...is the power of a god" whispered Anko. Itachi and the genin Six simply gaped at Naruto as his jutsu kept swallowing in shinobi after shinobi. He suddenly held out his left hand and a second one appeared, but spat out the shinobi who crashed into each other.

"He...he isn't...even trying is he?" Asked Anko. Konan waved at Naruto who nodded.

"Kindan no Tenshi no jutsu: Yami no Ame!" He yelled. Sudden black clouds appeared and heavy rain started falling. Naruto quickly dissappeared in to the sudden blackness.

"Where is he!" Shouted an Iwa ninja. There was a quick swishing sounde and three ninja fell dead. Another sound and two more. Soon it was seven...nine...thriteen...fifteen...eighteen...twenty one...twenty five...

"Tanshu no Henketsu!" A white dome appeared burning away all enemies as it expanded.

"Good kami...what is he?..." Asked the Raikage as he watched shinobi after shinobi die. Onoki simply stared.

"...not human...he's...he's..." Suddenly he noticed Naruto white and red flamed cape. On its back, he read 'Shodaime'.

"Minatos's son!" He souted. This was an all too familiar scene for Iwagakure.

"Retreat! Flee on Sight!" He yelled, too late the sound of Naruto's attacks were deafening his yells as more and more Iwa and Kumo shinobi fell dead. If he managed to escape the onslaught, he'd place an order for Flee on Sight on the man.

And that's chapter thirteen guys hoped you liked it. I don't know how long this fanfic will be but...I can guess over twenty chapters...twenty five max. Well see ya later as I start the fourteenth chapter


	14. Chapter 14

What's up guys! Sorry about that mistake on my last chapter. I did correct it...for the most part...I think...anyway onto chapter fourteen!...and hopefully not a error filled mess. Also, I am starting a new one shot NaruIno modern fanfic project called In Air. Please take a look at it, at least review the first chapter and tell me what you think I will post it towards the end of the week.

Chapter Fourteen

"Sasuke...is this wise though?...we're Konoha nin...we're not exactly on friendly terms with Amegakure..." Whispered Neji, Sasuke nodded as he watched the camp fire. He had been sitting there for almost an hour when Neji asked him, Lee, Hinata, and Hanabi had fallen asleep.

"Not so much...but we can't let him face Konoha and it allies by himself...we called ourselves the Konoha Twelve once...I'm not letting it become the Konoha Eleven again.." He replied. There was a small rustle in the background and they turned around only to see a small figure fading away.

"Damn rabbits...always have me nervous.." Murmered Neji. Sasuke laughed.

"Rabbits, the former Genin of the Year is afraid of rebbits?" He chuckled. Neji scowled.

"Who is it that cried for an entire day when Naruto never returned?" He countered. Sasuke shut up instantly.

"Kiss my ass" he said. Naji smirked, yet again he won an argument.

They sat for a half hour in silence before Lee walked in, his now spiky black hair. His eyes had narrowed sleepily at the fire. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, what had happened to Lee?...he hadn't seen him since the Naruto invasion...and now here he was dressed like an actual chunin.

"...this might be a bad time to say this but...Hanabi-chan's tent is empty...her pack is also gone..." He whispered before falling back asleep. Naji's eyes widened.

"Hanabi-sama!" Sasuke quickly cursed. That HADN'T been a rabbit he and Neji saw earlier...

"Wake up Hinata, Lee! We have a nin to chase!" He shouted. Lee shot up and ran to Hinata's tent. They now had a new mission.

Tayuya looked at the scene in utter fear and shock. Dozens if not a hundred shinobi lay dead before her. Naruto stood a few hundred feet ahead, his Shodaime coat waving in the wind along with his long blonde hair. Onoki, the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure was keeling onone knee as he caught breath, the Raikage stood next to him also out of breath. Naruto simply yawned.

"Is that it Onoki...I just started working up a small sweat here..." He smirked. Onoki simply cursed.

"Damn brat...if I was younger..." He quickly collapsed.

"...I would have enjoyed kicking your ass even more" finished Naruto. He looked at the Raikage and turned around.

"Take him to Iwa...tell them any more armies and I WILL send MY army" he warned. The Raikage nodded.

"Oh...and you should congratulate Bee for becoming an Amegakure jonin" he added. Raikage simply gaped at him. Killer Bee had gone to Amegakure!

Naruto walked past Tayuya, when he paused.

"...can Danzo do that?...watch your actions Tayuya...a single mistake and I will personally see to your torture...have you ever been drowned in water but not able to die because time froze and air won't leave your lungs?" He asked. She gulped, sweat fell down her forehead. Orochimaru had nothing on this boy. He at least made those retarded villain laughs...this kid simply looked at you with emotionless eyes that were only filled with hatred towards his enemies. She nodded.

"Y-yes Na-Naruto-sama- she stuttered in response. He walked back inside. Konan quickly grabbed her and lead her forward.

Suddenly a woman that looked in her late twenties ran up to them. A look of fear and awe etched into her face.

"Naru-...Shodaime-sama!...H-how did you do that!" She asked in suspense. He shrugged.

"I do plenty of sit ups and drink lots of juice I guess" he replied. She quickly fell on one knee.

"Please let me be under your tutelage sir!" Konan and Anko raised an eyebrow. Had she been THAT impressed with Naruto's power...wait...he had just taken out half an army before the other army and a half ran away...most ninja would probably be awed too.

"Naruto...hurry...death's knocking on my door and whether I like it or not...it will kick it down if I try to ignore it..." Said Itachi as he walked in. Naruto nodded and looked at Anko.

"Get Tsunade here...NOW" he ordered, she nodded and dashed out the door. He looked at Itachi's dying form. Wait...Dying! That was it! He didn't have to go just YET!

"Konan! Get my tools! I have a new ninja for the six paths of Pain!" He shouted, she ran to their room for his chakta conduit piercings.

"...na...Naruto..."Whispered Itachi. Naruto placed a hand on his face.

"Ssshh...Itachi...I have a way for you to come back...just close your eyes and sleep...I'll pull you back from death's hands..." He said, Itachi shook his head.

"Get rid of my eyes...take them...they're losing their light to me...if you take them give me a anyone else's eyes...to see like a real human again...I want just that..." He whispered. Naruto nodded.

"What is it?" Asked Tsunade behind him.

"...remove Itachi's eyes...give him mine...the Rinnegan runs throught blood so it should still remain with me...but I want him to see through my own eyes...to have someone else understand me..." He trailed off. Tsunade nodded. She had been interrupted from her now daily soap opers for this...a long ass operation...what shitty luck.

"Forehead...Forehead...FOREHEAD!' Screamed a voice. Sakura woke with a jolt and feel to the ground.

"Ino...you stupid whore...what do you want?" She asked now irritated. Ino looked at her.

"Sasuke and Neji went missing last night...so did Hinata and her little sister..." She said. Sakura nearly fainted. Sasuke had left again.

Madara looked down as his now bandaged chest. Itachi would pay for betraying him.

"Madara-sama...please...are you sure about this?" Asked a woman behind him. He nodded.

"Yes...now...let's pay Sasuke a visit...he will be the deciding factor in the Moon's Eye plan...if he says no and attacks me...then we'll let the war end this corrupt world..." He replied. She nodded...she'd finally see Sasuke again...

Itachi blinked. His eyes were hurting so her rubbed them only to find them bandaged.

"Don't move Itachi...you're still under hospital watch...Naruto was kind enough to allow me to heal you...you will be in here for another week or so while your new eyes heal up...Naruto gave you hs old ones when he was enhanced with yours...its amazing how quickly his body and brain adjusted to the Sharingan's pressure on his eyes...he hasn't figured out the mangekyou yet but...he's up to the third level sharingan already..." Stated Tsunade's voice. Itachi smirked.

_Let's see you win now, you self righteous bastard...even you and Sasuke can't stop him now...I have added the last piece to creating a god..._

Naruto walked in, his new Sharingan spinning as he watched and copied every motion of the room, from Tsunade scribbling her hand signature (he'd use that for whenever he wanted an early release) to Konan's origami art.

"Itachi...are you sure about this?" He asked. Itachi nodded while smiling.

"Not having this curse...worrying everyday about losing my light...about being a failure...its...its...like freedom to me" he grinned. Anko raised an eyebrow to him. He had a nice body. Konan immediately took notice of Anko's stare and smirked. It would be a fun day.

"So be it then...what now?...what are you planning to do?" Naruto asked him. Itachi shrugged.

"I...don't know..." He whispered. Naruto looked down sadly, he was out of royal rooms and he knew for a fact that all the hotels and houses were either rented or bought...he didn't want any shinobi of this caliber in some run down motel.

"He can stay with me!" Exclaimed Anko. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why the sudden outburst, Anko?" Asked Konan evilly. Anko cursed, she had just practically slapped herself with a big red X and yelled 'here I am!, to Konan's jokes.

"I...I...mean he uh...he needs a place to stay and I have a huge bed right? I...uh...he shouldn't stay...in some...crappy er...motal..."She stuttered, Konan was trying her hardest not to laugh but even for the love of Naruto and Yahiko, she was failing.

Naruto simply shrugged and decided to work his own angle of torture.

"Sasame!...show Itachi to Anko's room and bring him a cane so he doesn't fall...oh and bring Anko some condoms and female enhancers...she may need them..." Anko's face went red. Even Naruto, the god of all shinobi was mocking her...no...it had to be Konan manipulating him to further her humiliation! (If you notice, Anko's almost always finding reasons for NOT blaming Naruto)

"Yes sir" replied Sasame. She quickly poofed away. Anko turned around and slapped Konan across the face. Naruto and Itachi flinched, knowing full well what was bout to happen. Tsunade simply stood back, it had been a while she had seen a cat fight...why ruin the moment?

"Stupid hag!" Anko threw a punch at Konan but missed as Konan grabbed her hand and flipped her. Ankoe latched her own hands to Konan's feet and knocked her down, before mounting her for a flurry of missed slaps and punches.

"Whore! At least I don't...try to sneak men...into my room!...hey!...my flower!"

"That's right!...you suck Naruto-sama...right...in public!...Ha! Not so pretty now!...oh!...bitch that flower gave me a paper cut!"

Naruto sighed and fell back on the bed. Itachi looked at him and shrugged.

"Rule Number Four of the Fangirl Avoidance Code...Never stand between any of them...Paragraph Two, Line Six..." He said. Naruto opened one eye and looked at him.

"...they have a fangirl avoiding manual?" He asked. Itachi nodded and tossed him a small blue book from his torn up cloak.

"They come out with updated ones every two years...sorry but this one is from six years ago...haven't really worried about fangirls since I killed the whole clan" he yawned as he fell asleep. Naruto smiled. He would pay the Yumeina Ame no Shoseki book store a visit in the morning.

"Dad!...there's a chunin from Konoha wanting to see you and she's a Hyuuga!" Yelled Yakoto as she barged in to see her adoptive mother and Anko sprawled on the floor, their faces filled with bruise marks and cuts. They quicjly shot up. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Hinata?

"Does she have a stuttering issue?" He asked. Yakoto shook her head.

"She seemed kinda stuck up to me..." She answered. Naruto raised an eyerbrow. Was it Hinata's sister?...he only saw her one time and she was pretty bratty...

He stood up and waved to Yakoto.

"Let her in...but take Anko with you" he replied. The girls nodded and walked off. He let out a groan of frustration. Life was a pain.

Hanabi walked through the dark navy blue halls of the Amegakure Tower. The Amekage must have had some nice taste...maybe she would marry him...not many outsider had that privelage of being spouse to a Hyuuga.

Suddenly she spotted a white and red flamed worn by a tall and lean blonde. The Yondaime? It was only when she drew nearer and could hear some of the sentence, that the name slapped her across the face...again.

"...what do...Naruto-sama?"

Sakura sat across from Hiashi Hyuuga, Maito Guy, and her closest friend Ino. They had all been summoned by Danzo to meet on Sasuke's dissappearance. Guy, due to Lee, Hiashi, due to three prodigy Hyuugas dissappearing (two of whom were the heiresses) and Sakura, due to her public relationship with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well we all know why we're here...now...someone tell me WHY three of our best chunin and two excellent jonin go missing in the middle of the night!" He shouted suddenly. Guy yawned in a not-so-annoyingly-youthful way.

"Isn't it obvious...two of them held depp bonds to Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke, another two, Lee and Neji, had their lives affected by Naruto, and as for Hanabi...I've heard that for the past two months she was saying things about running away the first chance she got to escape the Hyuuga stress..." He replied lazily. Hiashi, Sakura, and Ino stared at him. What the hell happened to the old Guy?...wait...shit they took that back! This one was way better!

"...oh...well...damn...ok that's taken care of! So sad their deaths will be a tragic loss to the Konoha community!" Danzo said quicjly before leaving the room. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Did he even care that they were missing?" She asked. Ino shrugged.

"Doesn't seem like much of a Hokage to me..." She replied. Hiashi and Guy npodded in agreement.

"I say we give him the wheel of fortune treatment..." Stated Guy. Everyine looked at him.

"What?...I was just kidding!" He held his hands up in a Kakashi-like manner. The world was falling apart, the last thing it need was a inhumanely physically fit Kakashi clone.

Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

"So you want to be an Ame ninja?" He asked again. Hanabi groaned.

"Yes Shodaime-sama" she replied. Konan and Anko grit their teeth. This little bitch was getting to mouthy and sarcastic to Naruto.

"Well...so be it, you'll be officially instated into Ame...but Hanabi...you won't receive the same treatment that you got in Konoha...a nin is a nin here...and to get special treatment...you have to earn it not be born into it" he stated. She almost cried on the spot. Oh how many times she had wished for some non-Hyuuga to backtalk her in even the smallest way! She was sick and tired of all these damn shitty formalaties!

"Yes Shodaime-sama!" She exclaimed happily. Konan and Anko suddenly stared at her confused. Wasn't she all rebellious a few seconds ago?

Naruto yawned.

"Goodwell you can sleep in the regular guest room...Sasame had just informed me we had one but since Itachi's skeeping with Anko...you take it...now good night, killing over ninety shinobi in two minutes tires you out" he yawned.

Itachi grinned, he loved this kid's attitude.

Naruto yawned as he threw himself on the bed, there a loud clicking sound as the door shut, he looked up to see Konan holding the door as she locked it.

"Naruuto-kuuun...I have a surprise..." She purred. Naruto gulped. She just woulnt give him a break. She unzipped his zipper and pulled out a small dab of lubrication jelly, he jumped up and grabbed his butt in protection.

"Wh-whoa! What are you do-doing with th-that!" He yelped. She rolled her eyes.

"Calm down baby...its for ME..now get over her I have to rub it on your staff" she replied. He sighed...wait for her?...did she?...

"Fine...but no funny shit Konan" he hesitated. She smiled and nodded, she quickly slid down his boxers and rubbed the jelly on him. She stood up wand bent over the bed as she pulled down her ninja slacks and panties.

"Now...take my ass Lord Naruto" she winked. Naruto smiled widely and looked at the sky.

_I swear Yahiko, you lost so much when you died. I swear I will build you and Nagato a REAL shrine so you two rest in real peace._

He grabbed Konan's sides and placed the tip of his penis at her ass, she jumped a bit.

"Slow...please Lord Naruto..." She whimpered. Naruto nodded and slowly entered his tip, Konan let out a small moan, she was so tight. He slowly went an inch deeper and heard her let out a loud moan. He pulled out and went in two inches, Konan gasped. He tried three inches she let out a loud combination between a moan and a yelp. At four inches she cried out loudly. Five inches she screamed, six inches and she was screaming, and finally at seven full inches she was screaming in pleasure at her loudest.

"OH KAMI!HARDER!SLAM MY ASS NARUTO-SAMA!" She shrieked ignoring the fact that the others across the hallway could hear her.

"YESS!FUCK ME NARUTO!PUT THAT STAFF IN ME!OH DAMN!RIP MY ASS NARUTO LET ME FEEL YOU TEAR IT APART!"

Tsunade's face went red as Itachi and Anko busted out laughin, Itachi clutching his stomach, trying not to wet himself. Anko had stopped caring and was now choking for air while laughing. Hanabi was on the floor her nose leaking blood. Konan's shrieks could be heard all the way down to the genin rooms.

"Wow...Yakoto...your parents REALLY like to try new things...I have never ever heard a woman scream that loud..." Stated Yuki. Yakoto's face went red. What if guy's expected her to be like her adoptive mom? How could she compare to the wife of the 'God of all Shinobi'? She sighed. She was a failure.

Anzei patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it...she IS Naruto-sama's wife after all...I doubt there's a woman other the Anko-sensei that could match up to her levels..." He added. Yakoto smiled. He was right. No known women, other then Anko, could keep up with the 'Goddess of all Kunoichi' as Ame called her. And when you combined her with...

Yakoto didn't get to finish her thought process as more screams rang through the hall ways.

"KAMI KAMI KAMI KAMI KAMI!OH KAMI!SLAM ME OPEN NARUTO!TEAR MY ASSHOLE OPEN!" Yakoto's face now turned purple before she fainted. Anzei looked Yuki who looked at the bodies of Tsunami and Hitomi...they had fainted at the first scream.

"Honestly...do ALL women faint at the sound of sex?" Asked Anzei in frustration.

"OH FUCK!YOU'RE RIPPING ME OPEN!FASTER!OH KAMI!" Yuki cast Anzei a quick glance.

"Apparently not ALL women faint the the sound of sex...otherwise Konan-hime would be in the hospital on a daily basis..." He replied. Anzei laughed.

"Well...we won't be getting much training from her." Yuki gave him a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because...she won't be walking right for a while"

And that was Chapter Fourteen guys! Expect my first chapter of Romantic Nights soon too!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the reviews guys! It actually helped my crumbling interest in the fanfic rebuild. Now...on to the nesxt chapter!

Chapter Fifteen

Naruto read the small pink book in his hand Kakashi style.

"Rule Forty Seven...kunoichi tend to have far more pent up sexual tension then the male counter parts...leads to rash choices...avoid open streets...shit" Naruto looked around. The Central Plaza.

"NARUTO-SAMA!"

"MARRY ME!"

"I WANNA HAVE YA BABY!"

Naruto started running while reading the book.

"Running in the emergency is a negative choice as it produces a feeling of hard to get by the fangirls or fanboys...if you have a spouse or wife let them defend you...where the hell is Konan when you ne-" Naruto was cut mid sentence as Konan flew into the ground and created a crater, the soreness from yesterday's activity showed no existance.

"HE'S MARRYING ME BITCHES!" Suddenly Anko crashed next to her just as angry.

"WHO TOUCHED ITACHI-KUN!" Naruto didn't even think twice as he grabbed two nearby civilians and jumped behind a stall and ran to the other side of the street. He could hear the sounds of slaps, punches, and kicks behind him. Even if they had no part in it, girls would be jumping into the fight for the hell of it. Amegakure women were known for having a love of battle as much as their love for Naruto freeing them from Hanzo.

"Why'd you walk into an open street!" Shouted Sasame, her orange hair flying in the air as she ran next to him. He had dropped of the civilians at the corner they past. He read the book.

"Never run to your home at all...hide in the most unsuspecting area possible..." Naruto suddenly had the perfect place. The sewers...no too shitty smelling...his office room! He hardly ever went there at all due to him having sex almost every damn time he showed up. He just had to get there and he was home free.

Danzo let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn't show any sign of his plan not working. With Sasuke gone Naruto could easily barge in and destroy the city. It was as if his power doubled every time he was injured. And if he showed the village its vulnerability to Amegakure, most of them would move to Ame to escape any chance of death. Now if Sasuke JOINED Amegakure...shit...what if all Nine jinchuuriki's joined?...suddenly a pale skinned boy with short dark hair walked in.

"Danzo-sama...we have received word that Sunagakure has sent an escort of builders and materials to Amegakure" he stated. Danzo raised an eyebrow. What did they intend to do with the materials? It wasn't for war...that much he summarized...most likely for defensive walls for Amegakure...though with Naruto, Konan, Anko, and one of Kumogakure's jinchuuriki (Raikage had already sent him the message about Killer Bee) there was little danger in an attack on them, not including the fact that the Mizukage had been inducted as an Amegakure Anbu captain after Kirigakure's destruction...with her there most remnants of the Kiri shinobi would rush to Ame...damn it, Amegakure had just risen from nobody village to SuperPower in only a matter of months...if only the idiot villagers hadn't chased out Naruto.

"So be it...prepare our forces...we're attacking Amegakure" he ordered. The boy nodded and walked out.

"Such a foolish task Danzo..." Said a familiar voice. He turned to look at the spiral masked ninja.

"Madara...what a surprise...what do you want?" He asked. Madara shrugged.

"Nothing much...just an alliance...we both know you're going up against the current strongest shinobi in the lands..." He shrugged. Danzo sighed, why were all the strong ninja so irritating?

"And why should I agree? The kid isn't the type to simply barge in, jutsus blazing...not anymore anyway" he replied. Madara laughed.

"No maybe not...but he is the type to fall for a setup...word has it that Orchimaru wants an alliance with him...he sees it as an oppurtunity to destroy Konoha" he said. Danzo cursed, that damn snake would kill everyone...no...Naruto hated him...he wouldn't sign an alliance and that snake would try to betray but Naruto was far too powerful...Orochimaru would kill himself in battle...haha then that snake would see justice.

Naruto sighed as he reached his office, the entire day spent running from fangirls.

"Well well...if it isn't young Naruto Uzumaki" said a raspy voice. He turned around to find Orochimaru sitting in his chair.

"Well if it isn't old man whitie...what can the 'God of all Shinobi' do for you?" He asked mockingly. Orochimaru laughed as he saw Naruto's purple spiral eyes.

"Well well...have a new toy do we?...does it match up to the Sharingan?" He asked. Naruto smiled and nodded sarcastically.

"Oh yeah let me tell you, reviving Tobirama and my parents...killing and reviving Tsunade, destroying Anko's seal and taking her as MY follower...taking ITACHI'S eyes" he said putting emphasis into the name. Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"Im-impossible! He would never give them up!" He shouted angrily. Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to show the red and black sharingan with spirals circling around it. Suddenly Itachi appeared at the door, his now deep blue eyes shining as he walked in.

"Naruto-sama? Are you ok?" He asked, freezing at Orochimaru's stare.

"Those eyes...you...you traded them!" He screamed. Suddenly Tayuya also walked in.

"Naruto-senpai..." She paused seeing Orochimaru's enraged face. She stepped in front of Naruto and took a defensive stance. Orochimaru laughed as he pointed at her, his tongue snaking it self in the air. Tayuya gulped hoping she made the right move. Suddenly Orochimaru rushed in her direction, his snake sword inches from her face. Tayuya closed her eyes expecting death to take her soon. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see Orochimaru grabbing his mouth in pain as blood poured out, his tongue cut off with Naruto holding it in his hands.

"Insult me...I don't care, go ahead...but lay a hand on MY people and I will personally hand you Judgment..." He stated. Tayuya stared at him, her eyes wide. His posture...his words...everything about him looked like perfect...this was the 'God of all Shinobi'...amazing.

"Insolent brat!" Screamed Orochimaru. Naruto performed some hand signs"

"Shinsei Kami Henketsu" a giant blue orb appeared, flooding Orochimaru. Tayuya covered her ears at the sound of Orochimaru's shrieks of pain. All the people he had hurt...were now tormenting him. Tayuya felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched the man that had haunted her every dream die. She felt a pair of arms hold her and looked up to see Naruto's black and blood red Sharingan Rinnegan eyes...they looked so menacing yet...so...comforting. Tayuya hugged him tightly, shutting out Orochimaru's screams.

Itachi stared at the blue burning orb made of pure refined chakra. Such power...in one human being...it was...undefinable.

Madara grinned wickedly as he laughed wickedly.

"FINALLY!" He screamed in delight. That pathetic idiot Orochimaru had expected him not to find his labs, let alone his forbidden jutsus. Madara had relished that moron's soul transfer jutsu...and with Danzo's giving away one of the Anbu as part of the deal, he now had a young body again. He opened his eyes to his eternal Sharingan. His maniacal grin widening in sadistic ways. It was time to pay young Naruto a visit, but first to pick up Sasori, Deidara, and that snake Kabuto.

The true Six Path War was now upon the horizon.

Konan and Anko walked down the hallways, their custom Ame Anbu War uniforms covered in specks of blood and scratches.

"That's the last time I let him out of my sights..." Grumbled Konan. Anko was steaming over her own issues.

"Touch my Uchiha...kick their asses..." Konan suddenly froze as she saw Tayuya hugging Naruto tightly.

"...you...little...bitch...steal MY boyfriend!" She screamed, grabbing Tayuya's hair. Naruto grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Konan stop! Its not what you think!" He shouted trying to calm her down. Konan slapped him.

"You were flirting with her!"

"No I wasn't! I was helping her from her shock!"

"Shock! Shock of what! Of you I suppose!" Naruto shook his head.

"So where's the trust in me?" He asked. Konan didn't really know why it slipped, perhaps the fifty fangirls she had just fought, but the knives were thrown.

"Where's the trust! Perhaps it went with you trying to take Nagato and Yahiko's place you damn fake! You aren't worth Amegakure!" She immediately widened her eyes as the words left her mouth. Naruto stood there before he closed his eyes and dissappeared in a sudden flash.

"No! Naruto!" She screamed after him. No use, he had already vanished. Anko and Itachi looked away. Every couple had their heart breaks...it was up to them to fix it.

Naruto let the sadness build up. She was right...Nagato...Yahiko...they were the ones who had formed the path to peace...all he had done was follow it and claim credit for their live's work...he was a fucking liar and faker. He punched the ground in anger. Tears were now rolling down his face. Who was he kidding? He wasn't meant to find a happy ending...he was never meant to have a happy life...he had been born into the world as a jinchuuriki...he should just die like one...no...Yahiko and Nagato may have created the path to peace but they never finished it...and he'd be damned to let their work be in vein, he'd at least die trying.

"Well what a surprise...I'm just lucky aren't I?" Declared a voice. Naruto turned around to see a man resembling Sasuke but with far longer hair and strange Sharingan eyes. He blinked before jumping back as a flaming star flew at him and scorched the ground he was on.

"Tenshi no Taiho!" He shouted as the familiar white beam shot from his hands. Madara sped through his jutsus in time.

"Jikan no jutsu: Hanten!" He shouted. Naruto felt his muscles working in reverse as Madara grinned. He was reversing time! Suddenly everything went back to normal and Madara jumped forward catching Naruto with a spinning kick. Naruto fell head first to the ground.

"Well...so much for the 'God of all Shinobi'...what a waste..." He mocked. Naruto grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground before landing a punch as his free hand performed seals on its own.

"Hikari no Tanshi no Ame!" There was a sudden light shining from his hand before it dissappeared. Madara luaghed.

"What was that!" Naruto grinned as Madara saw a tiny white dot hovering fifty feet above them. Almost instantly white rays of light flew down exploding upon impact as they landed closer and closer to them Madara struggled before managing one of his hands loose.

"Kukan no jutsu: Ucho Shoshitsu" Naruto gasped as he reappeared ten meters away, and Madara landed anothe forty from him.

"You bastard..." He muttered. The constant space jutsu were quickly draining his chakra. He had to end this.

"I have to admit Uzumaki...you're the first real threat I've faced since Hashirama and the Senjus" he laughed. Naruto sighed shaking his head. He'd have to use his secret jutsu...at least nobody else was around. He performed his hands seals then held his arms put wide.

"Jikan to Kukan no Hakai!" He yelled. There was a sudden flash as the ground sunk. Madara felt himself become heavy and fell on one knee as his body turned to what felt like iron. He looked around to see small pebbles exploding as being crushed with a daimond hammer. The boy was destryoing reality as it was and bending gravity at the same time. Madara grinned. This would be a battle of the centuries. He slowly and painfully formed a quick handseal. The pressure of Naruto's jutsu was making it near impossible to move. Suddenly a boulder a few meters away starting dissolving into dust as the ground continues to sink. The brat was prepared to die killing him...a true you for the reviews guys! It actually helped my crumbling interest in the fanfic rebuild. Now...on to the nesxt chapter!

Chapter Fifteen

Naruto read the small pink book in his hand Kakashi style.

"Rule Forty Seven...kunoichi tend to have far more pent up sexual tension then the male counter parts...leads to rash choices...avoid open streets...shit" Naruto looked around. The Central Plaza.

"NARUTO-SAMA!"

"MARRY ME!"

"I WANNA HAVE YA BABY!"

Naruto started running while reading the book.

"Running in the emergency is a negative choice as it produces a feeling of hard to get by the fangirls or fanboys...if you have a spouse or wife let them defend you...where the hell is Konan when you ne-" Naruto was cut mid sentence as Konan flew into the ground and created a crater, the soreness from yesterday's activity showed no existance.

"HE'S MARRYING ME BITCHES!" Suddenly Anko crashed next to her just as angry.

"WHO TOUCHED ITACHI-KUN!" Naruto didn't even think twice as he grabbed two nearby civilians and jumped behind a stall and ran to the other side of the street. He could hear the sounds of slaps, punches, and kicks behind him. Even if they had no part in it, girls would be jumping into the fight for the hell of it. Amegakure women were known for having a love of battle as much as their love for Naruto freeing them from Hanzo.

"Why'd you walk into an open street!" Shout Sasame, her orange hair flying in the air as she ran next to him. He had dropped of the civilians at the corner they past. He read the book.

"Never run to your home at all...hide in the most unsuspecting area possible..." Naruto suddenly had the perfect place. The sewers...no too shitty smelling...his room! He hardly ever went there at all due to him having sex almost every damn time he showed up. He just had to get there and he was home free.

Danzo let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn't show any sign of his plan not working. With Sasuke gone Naruto could easily barge in and destroy the city. It was as if his power doubled every time he was injured. And if he showed the village its vulnerability to Amegakure, most of them would move to Ame to escape any chance of death. Now if Sasuke JOINED Amegakure...shit...what if all Nine jinchuuriki's joined?...suddenly a pale skinned boy with short dark hair walked in.

"Danzo-sama...we have received word that Sunagakure has sent an escort of builders and materials to Amegakure" he stated. Danzo raised an eyebrow. What did they intend to do with the materials? It wasn't for war...that much he summarized...most likely for defensive walls for Amegakure...though with Naruto, Konan, Anko, and one of Kumogakure's jinchuuriki (Raikage had already sent him the message about Killer Bee) there was little danger in an attack on them, not including the fact that the Mizukage had been inducted as an Amegakure Anbu captain after Kirigakure's destruction...with her there most remnants of the Kiri shinobi would rush to Ame...damn it, Amegakure had just risen from nobody village to SuperPower in only a matter of months...if only the idiot villagers hadn't chased out Naruto.

"So be it...prepare our forces...we're attacking Amegakure" he ordered. The boy nodded and walked out.

"Such a foolish task Danzo..." Said a familiar voice. He turned to look at the spiral masked ninja.

"Madara...what a surprise...what do you want?" He asked. Madara shrugged.

"Nothing much...just an alliance...we both know you're going up against the current strongest shinobi in the lands..." He shrugged. Danzo sighed, why were all the strong ninja so irritating?

"And why should I agree? The kid isn't the type to simply barge in, jutsus blazing...not anymore anyway" he replied. Madara laughed.

"No maybe not...but he is the type to fall for a setup...word has it that Orchimaru wants an alliance with him...he sees it as an oppurtunity to destroy Konoha" he said. Danzo cursed, that damn snake would kill everyone...no...Naruto hated him...he wouldn't sign an alliance and that snake would try to betray but Naruto was far too powerful...Orochimaru would kill himself in battle...haha then that snake would see justice.

Naruto sighed as he reached his office, the entire day spent running from fangirls.

"Well well...if it isn't young Naruto Uzumaki" said a raspy voice. He turned around to find Orochimaru sitting in his chair.

"Well if it isn't old man whitie...what can the 'God of all Shinobi' do for you?" He asked mockingly. Orochimaru laughed as he saw Naruto's purple spiral eyes.

"Well well...have a new toy do we?...does it match up to the Sharingan?" He asked. Naruto smiled and nodded sarcastically.

"Oh yeah let me tell you, reviving Tobirama and my parents...killing and reviving Tsunade, destroying Anko's seal and taking her as MY follower...taking ITACHI'S eyes" he said putting emphasis into the name. Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"Im-impossible! He would never give them up!" He shouted angrily. Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to show the red and black sharingan with spirals circling around it. Suddenly Itachi appeared at the door, his now deep blue eyes shining as he walked in.

"Naruto-sama? Are you ok?" He asked, freezing at Orochimaru's stare.

"Those eyes...you...you traded them!" He screamed. Suddenly Tayuya also walked in.

"Naruto-senpai..." She paused seeing Orochimaru's enraged face. She stepped in front of Naruto and took a defensive stance. Orochimaru laughed as he pointed at her, his tongue snaking it self in the air. Tayuya gulped hoping she made the right move. Suddenly Orochimaru rushed in her direction, his snake sword inches from her face. Tayuya closed her eyes expecting death to take her soon. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see Orochimaru grabbing his mouth in pain as blood poured out, his tongue cut off with Naruto holding it in his hands.

"Insult me...I don't care, go ahead...but lay a hand on MY people and I will personally hand you Judgment..." He stated. Tayuya stared at him, her eyes wide. His posture...his words...everything about him looked like perfect...this was the 'God of all Shinobi'...amazing.

"Insolent brat!" Screamed Orochimaru. Naruto performed some hand signs"

"Shinsei Kami Henketsu" a giant blue orb appeared, flooding Orochimaru. Tayuya covered her ears at the sound of Orochimaru's shrieks of pain. All the people he had hurt...were now tormenting him. Tayuya felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched the man that had haunted her every dream die. She felt a pair of arms hold her and looked up to see Naruto's black and blood red Sharingan Rinnegan eyes...they looked so menacing yet...so...comforting. Tayuya hugged him tightly, shutting out Orochimaru's screams.

Itachi stared at the blue burning orb made of pure refined chakra. Such power...in one human being...it was...undefinable.

Madara grinned wickedly as he laughed wickedly.

"FINALLY!" He screamed in delight. That pathetic idiot Orochimaru had expected him not to find his labs, let alone his forbidden jutsus. Madara had relished that moron's soul transfer jutsu...and with Danzo's giving away one of the Anbu as part of the deal, he now had a young body again. He opened his eyes to his eternal Sharingan. His maniacal grin widening in sadistic ways. It was time to pay young Naruto a visit, but first to pick up Sasori, Deidara, and that snake Kabuto.

The true Six Path War was now upon the horizon.

Naruto sighed as he jumped from tree to tree, his white Anbu Armor shining in the sun as his Shodaime coat flowed in the wind. He had left Konan in charge of Ame for a short while. She was perfectly capable of handling hersefl, besides she had Itachi, Anko, Yuugito, and Killer Bee to help. He had to go meet the Suna transport that was hours behind schedule.

"I wonder what happened to Gaara..." He whispered to himself. Gaara had never been late on an agreement with him, not even on his own birthday.

"Dad!" Naruto looked back to see Yakoto following him.

"Why aren't you with your mom!" He shouted. She shook her head.

"What can I say? I'm hard headed like my dad" she grinned. Now it was his turn to shake his head. Kids...such a drag...great now he was talking like Shikamaru.

"Naruto!" Shouted another voice voice as four green and dark blue blurs appeared in front of him and Yakoto. He narrowed his eyes.

"...Sasuke...Hinata...Neji...Lee..." He muttered. Yakoto took a defensive stance in front of him.

"Stand back Shodaime-sama...I'm not letting them touch you..." She growled. Naruto smiled. She wasn't even related to him, but she took after him alright. And this didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke as he smiled sadly and bitterly. He had to do this for Konoha and his own family...he couldn't let Sakura raise _them _in a war torn world. He slowly lifted his arm to point at Naruto.

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki...you have been branded a missing nin and traitor to Konohagakure no Sato...you are wanted for the murders of over eight Anbu shinobi and the murder of Godaime Tsunade Senju and kidnappings of our Hokages...come with me peacefully...or face...death..." Hinata, Neji, and Lee looked at him socked. He had to be joking...he wouldn't kill Naruto would he?

"Sasuke-kun...this is Naruto we're talking about..." Stated Lee. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"The Naruto we loved died...this is Pein...a cold and heartless murderer...we can't let him get away with the lives he ended" he replied. Yakoto suddenly lost it and screamed.

"SHUT UP! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT HE DID TO PROTECT ME AND MOTHER AND ALL THE FAMILIES YOU TORE APART!" Hinata stared at her wide eyed. Tore apart?

"I LOST MY PARENTS BECAUSE OF YOU PEOPLE! THEY ONLY WANTED TO DEFEND OUR HOME! AND YOU SLAUGHTERED THEM! I HOPE DAD WIPES YOU FROM THIS PLANET!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Dad?...but she just said she lost both of them...unless...no...it couldn't be...

"Yakoto...calm down..." Said Naruto as he stepped in front of her. Yakoto tried to pass him but was stopped.

"Let me go! I want to kill them! Let me go dad!" Neji and Lee stumbled back. DAD!

"Stay Yakoto!...please...I may not be the best father...and I may only be seventeen while you're twelve...but if you really respect me then stay back...let me fight them" Yakoto froze then reluctantly nodded. She only wanted to help him.

"Please dad...just let me help you...I don't want to be useless to you and mom and our village" she begged. He shook his head.

"You're not ready yet...they're beyond your league Yakoto...when we go home I'll train you personally...how about that?" She sighed and finally nodded. If her dad was insisting she stay out of it...it wasn't anything normal.

"Sasuke..." He whispered. The young prodigy Uchiha readied himself.

"Make sure nobody interferes" he ordered the other. Hinata and Neji nodded as Lee bit his lip could sense a hidden power withtin Naruto...something wasn't right...as if...he was causing small distortions around him. Suddenly he dissappeared as a small black dot appeared. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto appeared behind him fifty meters forming his own handsigns.

"Tenshi no Taiho!" The blue beam shot from his hands as Sasuke dodged it, his jonin uniform scorching its edges. He cursed. How did Naruto sneak behind him? His own chakra had suddenly dissappeared from existence in that short moment...

Hinata, Neji, and Lee both looked on as Naruto's blast scorched away everything in its path. Trees were now burned away and a crater surrounded Naruto. He slowly climbed out of it...not even a breath short.

"...how...how is this...possible?" Asked Neji. Yakoto walked next to him.

"This is my father...my hero...my village's savior...he is God's personal gift to those who suffered in life, and his curse and nightmare to those who wronged others..." She answered. Neji swiftly stepped aside as Yakoto suddenly lunged at him, he struck one of her tenketsus. Hinata rushed in and struck two more, Neji found and attacked ten more. Yakoto spat a bit of blood, had she fallen that easily?

"Yakoto!" Shouted another female voice. She looked up to see a thinner and more agile version of Hinata. Hanabi.

Neji widened his eyes in surprise as Hanabi aimed a falling crescent kick. He grabbed her leg and swung her down, but lost balance as she got a hold of his arm and spun around behind him. She struck eight of his own Tenketsus. She quickly pushed him forward into Lee. Hinata lunged forward and met Hanabi's eyes then looked up. Amegakure's Hitai-ate.

"You betrayed us!" She screamed in confusion. Hanabi smirked.

"I only did what benefited me" she replied with a smug look across her face. Hinata threw nine more jabs at her, but all in vain as Hanabi easily deflected seven and countered two. Hanabi laughed.

"Is that it big sister!" She giggled madly. Hinata narrowed her eyes. Their relationship had been deteriorating since they were both little, Hinata had always been Hiashi's favorite, despite his praise for Hanabi's talent. That had only fueled her jealousy for Hinata even more.

"I'll take you down!" She screamds, catching Hanabi in the shoulders with three jabs. Hanabi widened her eyes as she felt chakra drain from her arm biceps. She was only producing 80 percent chakra to her jabs and punches. She threw a left hook at Hinata, who grabbed her fist and swung her. To the ground twisting her arm while Hanabi kick sweeped her feet. Hinata fell backwards and Hanabi followed her to the ground with a sleeperhold. Neji ran towards her but froze as Hanabi spun sround and kicked Hinata up at him, knocking them both away. Hanabi performed a few quick hand seals as she put a hand under her mouth as if blowing a kiss.

"Katon no jutsu: Honoo no Kisu!" A quick and steady wave of fire came crashing towards Hinata and Neji before a tornado of dirt blew in front of them taking down the flame. Hanabi cursed. That damn spiky haired monkey was getting in the way.

"Kaiten Hariken!" Shouted Lee as the dust storm waned out. Hanabi cursed as she finally saw herself outnumbered and outmanned. She could hold off Neji and Hinata for a while but with Lee's taijutsu she was a goner. And if his weights came off...she was dead.

"You already lost Hanabi...come with us and you won't be arrested" stated Neji. Hanabi scoffed. As if she was ever going back to Konoha. She suddenly felt a familiar chakra approaching. Her eyes widened. It couldn't be..._them_?

Naruto grinned as Sasuke gasped for air. Sasuke hadn't expected his brother's Sharingan. Now he was paying for his lack of imagination.

Naruto felt his sharingan spin as he copied Sasuke's movements. His speed...his balance...everything was amzing...and combing it with his own strength and endurance...it'd be perfect.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in frustration. If Naruto was invincible before he was now. He wasd copying and deflecting every move and jutsu. He ad combined Kakashi's use of the Sharingan and used it to immediately blend the copied style with his own attributes. He looked at Naruto slowly. Minatos's battle posture...Tobirama's dead serious look...Itachi's eyes...his inhumane chakra reserves and stamina...and invisble force field that deflected everything short of a Bijuu blast...it was inhumane. Sasuke launched a spinning kick at him but had his foot caught by Naruto and was swung into a nearby boulder and flew headfirst past it into a tree. Naruto panted as he caught his breath. He couldn't let Sasuke know the Sharingan was wearing him out. He quickly looked at Sasuke, who was knocked out. He shook his head sadly...he would regret what he was about to do...but he couldn't let Konoha keep the last Sharingan...at least not his. But he would replace Sasuke's eyes with a different set...in a way, a superior one depending on your style.

Hanabi gasped for air as she jumped backwards. Lee had only hit her twice but both times she had crashed into a tree, she could now feel her chakra being drained. She never had the stamina Neji and Hinata had.

"Enough" said a calm and powerful voice. She turned to see Naruto holding Sasuke over his shoulder and Yakoto behind him.

"Let's go" he ordered as he formed a single hand seal.

"Kiyoshi Shoshitsu." In a sudden white flash, the four dissappeared, leving behind a confused and desperate Lee, Hinata, and Neji.

"They took Sasuke-kun!" Exclaimed Lee as Neji cursed. Hinata sighed sadly. Konoha was doomed...

Hanabi looked at the boy in front of her...Anzei...she stared at his long black hair and dark grey vest. His out fit as a whole resembled a standard Konoha jonin's outfit...it just went to show how much Ame put into it's shinobim...if she could find a husband here...she could start a Hyuuga clan in Amegakure...yes...that would make Naruto happy...they may be simply normal shinobi with special eyes but...they still had an advantage over other shinobi. Hanabi was suddenly brought to her senses as Naruto paced around the room. She had missed the entire conversation.

"Naruto is it wise?" Asked Konan. Anko nodded.

"How do you know she'll stay loyal?" She questioned, throwing a look at Hanabi. What had she missed?.

"I trust my instincts...Hanabi...how loyal to me are you?" He asked. Hanabi dropped to one knee immediately. As much as her Hyuuga pride said 'Don't bow to anyone!' Her mind and heart said 'he's the one to save us from that cursed Bird Cage seal!' And he had picked her from her fight...he easily could have abandoned her.

"I would easily give up my eyes for you Naruto-sama!" Narito nodded with a faint smile.

"Good...because starting today...you're going to wield the youngest recorded Sharingan."


	16. Chapter 16

What's up guys! I'm sorry to say but the end to Changed Paths is nearing...but on a nrighter note...I'm making a time traveling fanfic!...you'll see who the pairing is..as a naruto fan I feel as if I should tell you...but I won't...hahahahahahahahahahaha...sorry I'm a douche like that.

Chapter Sixteen

Hanabi fell back in surprise.

"The Sh-Shar-Sharingan!" She stuttered. Naruto nodded solemnly...he never wanted Sasuke to lose his eyes...but Orochimaru was after him, Danzo certainly wanted something from them...and he couldn't risk someone taking them for evil purposes.

Hanabi lowly got back up on her feet. She thought for a moment...a hyuuga with the Sharingan...if Konan would only...if she could have Naruto's children...no...Konan would never allow that...well there went the most powerful being ever.

"...I...I'll do it...I'll take the Sharingan" she replied slowly. Naruto nodded and pointed at the doors to the underground lab. Hanabi took in a deep breath, this would be the moment the most powerful Hyuuga was truly born.

"So...you're telling me...that the last ACTUAL loyal Uchiha was taken away by Naruto?..." Asked Danzo quietly. Neji nodded as Lee and Hinata took a step back. Danzo motioned for them to leave and they did so. He was about to do something he had never done before.

"FUCKING SHIT HELL!DAMN YOU AME FUCKING BASTARDS CUNT BITCHES!" He screamed in random order. He had just lost a valuable shinobi and Sharingan to his collection. Somebody was going to pay...but it would have to be somebody weak.

"Bring in a new genin squad..." He ordered, to a hidden Root Anbu.

Orochimaru sighed angrily. His time for finding a new host was coming soon...and he still wanted the Uchiha boy...yet somehow he still found it curious as to WHY Itachi was seen entering Amegakure...Hanzo was never so benevolant...and WHY IN HELL was the Uzumaki brat entering and leaving as if he owned the place?

"Orochimaru..." Whispered a voice. He turned around to see an old accomplice.

"Zetsu...why do you disturb me?...it had better be good news..." He hissed. Zetsu smiled. Orochimaru had not heard.

"...Hanzo's dead..." Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"...he was killed by a young sixteen year old...all with ONE jutsu" he added, enjoying Orochimaru's shock.

"...the same sixteen year old who Itachi rumoredly gave up his eyes to..." He licked his lips at Orochimaru's facoal excpressions. Anger, surprise, loss, despair, back to shock.

"...and a close intel agent says he plans on giving Sasuke's eyes to a Hanabi Hyuuga" he added. Orochimaru finally snapped.

"That damn cheeky brat!" He shouted. Zetsu held a hand up to calm him down.

"But I hear his relationship with Konoha is close to wearing thin...a few pushed here and there would help persuade him to perhaps...attack?" Orochimaru grinned at the plan. THIS is why he payed Zetsu the equivalent of the Hokage and Anbu's pay combined then doubled.

Hanabi screamed in pain as she felt the Uchiha eyes being used. She could feel every nerve in her head burning as she took her first winks. She needed at least a few weeks to really get used to this. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Naruo looking at her through Itachi's Sharingan and his own Rinnegan eyes. She shuddered as she felt his aura of power...the embodiment of devinity.

"...now bow before Hanabi Hyuuga..." He ordered. She didn't even waiat for him to finish the line as she dropped to her knees, her face almost touching the ground. He grinned. He would turn her into a blind follower so easily...now to brainwash her to his own ideals...and the Hyuuga clan itself was motivation enough.

"Good...now alk with me...Konan...Anko...Tsunade...Tayuya...Itachi...follow us..." he ordered. He would convince everyone at the same time.

"...so tell me Hanabi...why did you leave Konoha?" He asked her. She looked down.

"...my father...Hiashi...he was the clan head...he always loved Hinata more...no matter how hard I tried for him...I could never get...his...love..." She sniffled. She was close to crying. Naruto led them past the city streets.

"...is that it?...let me show you worse...Konan...tell her what Konoha did to you..." He told her. Konan looked at him, realizing what he was up to...she would...exaggerate a bit...only for him...

"...they killed...Nagato and Yahiko...my first true friends...they were supposed to meet us with Jiraiya for a peace treaty and to offer us protection...we found them with Hanzo...he attacked me but Yahiko took the hit for me...he died...right in front of me...Nagato became so focused on avenging him...he never saw himself dying...Konoha ruined everything I ever held dear...even me and Naruto couldnt't sleep in peace when we first met...we were always afraid of being killed..." Hanabi's eyes widened as she heard Konan's story. She looked at Itachi. He had already figured out Naruto's plan.

"...I never wanted to kill my family..." He simply stated. Hanabi shook her head. Was Konoha really this bad?...they had forced a young man to kill an entire clan and framed him for letting his brother live?...she was afraid to even ask Anko and Tayuya...even worse...Tsunade.

"...Konoha...is evil then..." She whispered. Naruto didn't look back.

"...and...they had always made themselves look like the victims...they were only lying..." She continued. Naruto kept walking forwards, everyone following him.

"I want you to hug me" she stated. Everyone froze, Konan more rapidly then the others.

"...I only want to feel what its like to be hugged..." She said. Konan relaxed a bit...she was like Yakoto. Naruto walked forwards and hugged her slowly but warmly. Hanabi started to silently cry in his chest. She had dreamed of this so many times...yet until now, it had never happened. She felt a second pair of arms hug her from behind. Konan.

"...we'll hug you whenever you want Hanabi...we'll be there for you...like your father and sister should have been..." She said. Hanabi cried even more, emotions overwhelming her.

"...I...I..." She couldn't find the words to say, joy was dominating her mind and being. Konan smiled softly at her. She had only wanted a real family.

"...and we'll always show you love...Yakoto always wanted a sister..." Added Konan. Hanabi smiled through her tears. A sister that really wanted her.

"Momma! Dad!" She sobbeed into their arms. Naruto hugged her tighter as did Konan.

"...I...have as sister?..." Asked Yakoto's voice. She had been following them, seeing why everyone was focused on the Hyuuga girl that was just younger then her. Naruto and Konan nodded. Yakoto suddenly ran at them, crying as she wrapped her arms around Hanabi.

"I always wanted a family!" She cried. The two girls started sobbing as they held each other, Naruto and Konan hugging both.

"...it seems you really are a grandmother, Tsunade..." Stated Itachi. Tsunade smiled as she watched the sight.

"...yeah...so what about you and Anko?" She asked. Itachi's face reddened as she mentioned the name.

"No-nothing!" He quickly stuttered. Tsunade grinned.

"...that's not what I heard...word was among the fangirls that you two were dating...among other things..." Itachi sighed. Damn stalkers.

Hiashi sadly shook his head at Hinata. Had she honestly tried to kill Hanabi?

"She was a traitor!" She shouted, her stutter entirely gone. Hiashi slapped her and Hinata fell to the floor.

"She was your family!" He shouted. Hinata spat at him, only to be smacked across the face again.

"She only wanted to impress you Hinata! She only wanted OUR attention!" He yelled. Hinata's eyes widened. How had she been uterly blind?...now she was gone...no...she still had to have love for her...for their father. She had to try to get her back.

Hanabi was already asleep as Naruto carried her piggy back style. Konan was carrying Yakoto.

"...so we have twins now?" Asked Konan. He laughed softly.

"Don't push it Konan...there could be another kid needing a family." Konan smiled. This is why she loved him.

"...Naruto..." He looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"...can we try?..."

"Try what?"

"...a...child..."

"...are you sure?..."

"...yes...but I want it to be real...I want us to make love...not some simple fuckfest..." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"...then yeah...we'll try...tonight." Konan smiled as they reached the front doors to the Amegakure Tower.

"Well if you two are done flirting...me and Itachi have our shit to do" blurted out Anko as she dragged Itachi inside. Tsunade passed them murmering something about 'crazy snake bitches.' Konan smiled. It was the life she had always wanted as a kid...

Naruto smiled as he tucked in Hanabi and Yakoto. He kissed each of them good night and nearly laughed as they cuddled up like two small baby twins. It was amazing how easily Hanabi had let her 'cold' mask crumble.

"...Naruto..." Whispered Konan. He turned around and suddenly picked her up, as she let out a unKonan-like squeal.

"...now...what were we going to try?" He asked in an innocent voice.

"We were...going to our bedroom...and we were...going to make love...all...night...long..." She answered. He laughed quietly, to not disturb anyone.

"Right...and before we do that...we have to overcome a certain barrier" he replied. Konan tilted her head confused.

"Barrier?" She asked before gasping loudly as Naruto threw her playfully on the master bed of their room. He lifted up his shirt and laughed.

"...well...people don't generally make babies with all their clothes on" he smirked. Konan blew a bang of hair out of her face and smiled as she unzipped her cloak. She slid off her armor and pulled of her pants. She never lost sight of Naruto's boxers as he took off his own shinobi slacks.

"My my..you've grown Naruto..." She purred as she wrapped her delicate but skilled fingers around his hardened dick. She rubbed her thumb in circles around his tip and playfully licked it through his boxers. She grinned inwardly as she felt him shake in excitement. Why torture him? She hooked two fingers on his boxers and slid them down, instinctively backing away as his shaft popped out. She licked it slowly before taking the head into her mouth. Naruto slowly held her head in place. His eyes closed in pleasure as Konan bobbed her head back and forth. He bit his lip, if he had still been a virgin, he would have cum already.

"Keep...going..." He mumbled. She was now sliding her head down to his base, all eight inches in her mouth. She held back a small gag as his tip hit the back of her throat. She felt her eyes water as she held him there, she wanted to see how long she could go.

Anko licked her lips in glee. She was loyal to Naruto, yes, hell she would give up her right arm for him easily...but _this_ was straight gold.

"Jiraiya...you may be the number one All-Time Selling Author...but say hello to the number one porn director (remember they have radios, as the shown in Naruto's first mission in the first orginal episode when he's hunting the cat as a D-rank mission and they have laptops when Neji is hurt fighting Kidomaru...or whatever that spider guy from the Sound Four is called, may as well have tvs too).

Konan gripped the sheets as Naruto slammed into her. She. Buried her face into her pillow to drown out the screams of ecstasy running through her body. She had remembered to place a silencing jutsu on the room, but it never hurt to be careful. She opened her eyes only to find out her hair had flipped down and was covering her eyes. She pushed it away with one hand as she supported herself with the other. She suddenly fell face forward as she starting spasming. She was hitting her orgasm already.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She cried as she felt herself let go. Naruto quickly let go and came inside her. It had ended pretty quickly but it was worth it for both of them. Konan kneeled down and took Naruto's dick in her hands.

"...I think there's syill some left..." She said calmly as she slid her hand up and down. He tensed up, her lips wrapping around him as she started sucking him again. Her tongue licking him all over as she bobbed her head back and forth. She suddenly felt him tense up and opened her mouth at his tip as he shot his cum into her. Konan smiled as she felt it hit her mouth, she closed it and swished it all over and opened her mouth again to show him as she swallowed it. It was easy to turn him on.

Anko kept her twisted grin. She would become rich off this recording...she call it...'Lover's Paradise'...but no good porn movie focused on ONE couple alone...where was Itachi?

Danzo listened carefully to the plan.

"The Kazekage has been missing for a few days now...this leaves Sunagakure withouts its leader...if we strike from the vary middle entrance, we can sneak in jonin and war Anbu...we could take out their guards allowing us to smuggle in more shinobi" stated Inoichi. Shikaku shook his head.

"Yeah and we'll be easy targets...that's like putting us in a bottle with the neck as our only escape so we need to attack from a place they can't see,a place they won't expect...we need to attack from underground..." He stated. Danzo raised an eyebrow.

"You want to lead Konoha's most massive invasion assault like mole?" He asked. Kakashi looked up, he couldn't believe he was about to give help to defeat Naruto. Was this the hardships of shinobi? It had been painful to be reponsible for Obito's death...but to have to bring the downfall and possibly even actual death...on purpose...nobody should have to do this

"Its possible...we can have a group of elite strike teams excavate under the Suna walls as we launch most of our power from outside...if we send some jonin and Anbu to the inside we can cause them to send their most powerful shinobi to hold them off, this can leave us open to invade their impenetrable walls..." He added to Shikaku's idea. Some of the room murmered in agreement. Danzo let out a sigh. If Sarutobi had just let him take the boy, he'd still be a Konoha nin and would be leading Konoha itself...not fighting it.

"So how do they feel?" He asked the white pupil eyed boy in front of him.

"Okay I guess...I still have to get used to them...how is she doing with mine?" He replied. The blond boy laughed.

"Amazingly well...she's already at the third wheel stage." The two boys laughed. It had been years since they had gotten along like this.

"We should have done this a long time ago..."Said the white eyed boy. The other shrugged.

"Perhaps...but then I wouldn't have the chance to get the Mangekyou..." He replied. The other boy gulped.

"You...you have to kill...your best friend for...that..." He stuttered. The blonde boy laughed and opened his eyes to reveal the black and red shuriken-like sharingan surrounded by rings.

"I do...but that friend doesn't have to be Uchiha...and right now...Jiraiya-sama is my closest friend" he said calmy ad he walked out. Sasuke looked down. Jiraiya was going to die...and by his own godson.

"...where are you going?..." Asked a voice sadly. Naruto turned around to see Hanabi. She had been following him.

"Konoha...why?" Hanabi looked away.

"...don't..." She whispered. Naruto tilted his head.

"Why not?"

"...I saw your books...your ideas...they're voilent...full of innocent lives dying...for reasons they don't nderstand themselves...but you're right also...these people can never know the value of true peace without suffering...they need to feel the pain we felt...the pain we all feel...they have to know the misery we felt everyday..." She added. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"...and are you really ready for that?...could you honestly fight your family to the death?" He asked. Hanabi shook her head. Her next words were what caught Naruto by total surprise.

"...no...I couldn't raise my own hand to you or mom...and not Yakoto...I wouldn't hurt my sister for my own life...I'd rather die then attack my family. Naruto smiled.

"...then come with me...I can give you a chance to bring your own judgment on the Hyuuga clan..." Hanabi's head shot up. She could finish what she didn't get to during her fight with Hinata.

"I'll do it!" She exclaimed without a second thought. He looked at her for a second before nodding.

"Alright Hanabi...besides...I need to teach you something besides your Hyuuga style" he added. She grinned. She knew exactly what she wanted to learn.

"Teach me the Rasengan!" She exclaimed. His eyes suddenly widened.

"I know fire style jutsus and I want to combine fire and the Rasengan!" She cried loudly. Naruto sighed. He was turning Hanabi and Yakoto into power monsters.

"...fine" He knew he'd regret the word one day.

"So he...was...captured?..." Asked a silent and distraught Sakura. Hinata nodded. Sakura suddenly punched the wall next to her.

"...I'LL...KILL...NARUTO..." She growled in deep hatred. Hinata shook her head. She had a feeling not everything was as it seemed with Sasuke.

"So he really meant to kill him?..." Asked a shocked Ino. Neji nodded sadly.

"I can't believe...I mean...how?...I...just..." She tried to finish her sentence but couldn't find the words.

"Believe it...unfortunately...this is where we sort the loyal Konoha shinboi from the traitors..." Announced Danzo, who had been listening to everyone. The people present turned to face him.

"We face inevitable war!...this is where we stand!...those of you who support Amegakure and its leader!...you will have twenty four full hours to evacuate your houses and leave!...pick your sides..." He shouted to the village. Ino looked at everyone before backing away.

"I'm...sorry...but I support Naruto...I don't think Sasuke was right in trying to kill him..." Everyone looked at her shocked as Inoichi stepped forward.

"I-Ino...think about this!...y-you can't be serious!" He shouted. He didn't hate the Uzumaki child but...the village came first before friends. Ino shook her head.

"I am...I thought about all those days...the things he said to me and Sakura and Sasuke during his attack...I'm with him..." She backed another few steps. She turned around to see Kakashi behind her.

"I promised sensei to protect the village...but I put his son's life before this..." Stated the masked jonin. Danzo sighed. He'd have to accept Madara and Orochimaru's aid...even if he hated it.

"...so...this is it?...your turning your back on us for the traitor?" Shouted a villager. Suddenly Ino raised a fist.

"Shut up old man! I bet you couldn't go a day being beaten by everyone around you and only to be made fun of by your classmates! You probably can't even live a day in YOUR own life!" She screamed. Everyone looked at her. Was that Naruto's life?

Naruto looked around the forest. Craters...bodies...Sunagakure shinobi...either they had an incredibly inhumane drunk party and they all fought to death...or they were ambushed...though there were no enemy trails...suddenly he heard a rustle. And he whirled around as Hanabi took a defensive stance.

"St-stop!" Shouted Kankuro. Naruto let his hands down.

"What happened?" He asked. Kankuro fell against a tree.

"They...attacked us...he...he wore a spiral mask...he...he...obliterated us...he sent half our men into this vortex...this tiny black dot" he gasped. Naruto narrowed his eyes. Time Space justsu. He narrowed his eyes. According to his dad NOBODY knewthat level of Time Space other then himself...and Madara Uchiha.

"Hanabi! Form a perimeter! Kankuro, sit down and rest...let Amegakure handle this..." He ordered. Hanabi nodded and dissappeared.

Naruto stepped forward and closed his eyes. He had to focus and hone in on the left over chakra from the reality bend.

"I found you, you bastard..." He muttered before vanishing in a quick black flash. Kankuro just blinked...was that really Naruto?

Hanabi looked around slowly and carefully. If her dad had acted like that suddenly, that only meant something serious was happening.

"Well well Sasori...it looks like we found a young shinobi in the wrong place at the wrong time, un" said a voice. Hanabi focused her Sharingan on a tall long blonde haired figure. He wore a mechanical gadget on his left eye.

"Huh...she's an Uchiha?...Itachi was supposed to have wiped them all out" replied a short and hunched back man, a giant scorpion like tail was hovering from his back. Hanabi scoffed.

"Try me you fool...and I'll see to it that you lie on the ground dead" she scowled. Deidara laughed as his hand ate a chunk of clay.

"Let me see you try, princess!" He shouted as he threw a small clay bird at her. Hanabi widened her eyes as she jumped aside, the clay exploding upon impact with the groung.

"Katon no jutsu: Kami no Buresu!" She yelled as she let out an ocen of flames from her mouth. Sasori quickl leaped backwards as Deidara's arm was engulfed in fire.

"You idiot! You let your guard down!" He yelled in anger. Deidara cursed. He just lost his arm to a young girl in less then a minute. Hanabi grinned. She'd kill these bastards easily. She quickly focused her eyes on then man known as Deidara. His movements weren't sloppy...but they were far from graceful...he had formed exploding clay figures from his hand...it formed the figures after chewing the clay...so that was his main weapon...if she took out the arms, she took out his punches, blocks, and jutsu...

"C'mon you lousy cock sucking bitch!" She screamed...she had hung around Anko back in Konoha for too long, now it was starting to show.

"You little brat! I'll show you who's a cock sucker you whore!" He shouted back. Nobody outshown him...at ANYTHING...not even cussing.

Hanabi smirked, he was losing his calm.

"Shut the fuck up pencil dick! Afraid that you'll lose to a fucking kid! Pussy cunt pussy cunt, you can't even beat a little run!" She mocked. Sasori sighed. Deidara was dead.

"SHUT UP!" He shrieked. Hanabi choked on her sudden laughter.

"You sound more womanly then my own mother!" She cackled. Her face was turning blue from lack of air. Deidara quickly ran at her in blind fury, only to see her suddenly shoot up, chakra forming in her hand. He tried to spin around but it was too late. Her punch had connected to his throat and snapped it. Sasori shook his head.

"Well that's what happens when you lose focus...now if you don't excuse me...I have an appointment to go to...and I HATE to wait and keep people waiting..." He murmered as he walked away. Hanabi shrugged her shoulders.

"You seem smarter then your friend her...what's your name?" She asked. Sasori turned around. The girl was quite interesting.

"Sasori...and your's?" Hanabi smiled, she liked this guy's style. Calm and not loud.

"Hanabi..." She answered. Sasori nodded.

"Uchiha?" Hanabi shook her head.

"Uchiha eyes...Hyuuga blood...but I'm Uzumaki till the end..." She replied. Sasori nodded. Maybe Madara wasn't the winning side...he's check it out later.

"Very nice...no chance you happen to know Naruto Uzumaki then?" He asked. Hanabi's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want with father?" She asked in suspicion. Sasori shrugged.

"Simple curiosity on my part...well...I must be going...stay alive...I might actually look forward to fighting you one day" he added, before dissappearing. Hanabi sighed and looked at Deidara's body...she liked that machine on his eye.

Konan gasped for air as she aimed her hands at a tree, chakra swirling in the air in front of her.

"Rasen no Taiho!" The tree immediately bent into a contorted shape under the massive spiraling wind force as it was blown backwards. She smiled tiredly. Now her own jutsu was perfected. She fell on one knee as she felt light headed. She looked up to see Yakoto looking at her.

"...you push yourself just as much as dad does..." She stated. Konan smiled.

"Well I can't let him do ALL the work can I?" She grinned. Yakoto shrugged as she threw a stone at a pond.

"...can you train me?...I know dad promised to...but I don't want to interrupt him while he's away fighting..." She asked. Konan nodded. It was about time she started acting like a mother and sensei.

And that's chapter sixteen guys. I know it kept changing focus but it is hard trying to lead the stroy into its FINAL chapter...yes next chapter is the last one for THIS fanfic... There will be a sequel to this so don't worry...but there will be a LOT more blood and deaths...it wull be focused on the actual Six Path War...but until then...wait for the fight between the now young and powerhouse Madara and Sharingan-Rinnegan Naruto.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Well get ready for the last chapter to the story, and for those of you who liked this story, don't worry there will be a sequel. Now onto the fight!

Chapter Seventeen

Naruto looked directly at the man just a few dozen meters in front of him. He looked just like Sasuke with long hair reaching his lower back. Naruto closed his eyes to focus his chakra.

"So you are the infamous Pein...a mere boy who took down Hanzo and attacked Konohagakure no Sato itself..." Stated Madara in a rather bored tone. Naruto opened his eyes to show the Mangekyou Itachi had wielded combined with the Rinnegan. Madara's eyes suddenly opened as if he was a toddler in the middle of a toy store, where his parents had said 'Anything you can hold, you can have.'

"Ah yes...my beautiful Rinnegan eyes..." He sighed maniacally. Naruto took a deep breath. This entire fight could potentially rip a hole in time...if two shinboi who could bend reality to a certain extent suddenly clashed, constantly ripping apart time and space then sowing it back together...eventually it WOULDN'T sow back. Madara quickly vanished it a swirl and reappeared behind Naruto, who spin kicked him back.

"You aren't the only one who's fast Madara" he said calmly. Madara laughed. This would be better then any fight with Hashirama. He quickly lifted his hands up at Naruto, who copied.

"Jiku no Jutsu: Masutaimu Yugami!"

"Jiku no jutsu: Shitsuryo Juryoku Yugami!"

Madara suddenly felt as if his left hand was holding a two ton anchor whil his arm was pracatically flying in the air. His head felt light yet other parts of his body felt light, some heavy as hell, and other areas felt even more abnormal...GRAVITY JUTSU!

Naruto was dealing with his own problems as he felt his own motions and senses slow down heavily. He could see Madara struggling with the random amounts of gravity. If he tried to move his hands to perform jutsus, he risked having them crushed under the massive gravitational pressure. However, unlike Madara, Naruto was only SLOWED down, but jutsus were perfectly safe.

"Jiku...no...jutsu...yu...gami...no...TAIHO!" He shouted as a cannon of what seemed like spiraling wind blew our from his hands and straight towards to Madarta, who felt himself do something he hadnt done in almost a century...sweat in fear of losing. Just as the cannon neared him he managed to pull free and vanished I swirl. He reappeared sixty feet away, the area he had just been in completely dissappeared and a giant crater appeared. No dust and no explosion...it just...vanished. He narrowed his eyes. The boy had created a jutsu of direct mass destruction from a style that had been formedr for purely defensive and transportational purposes...amazing.

"...you...are...not...normal..." He gasped as he tried to take in deep breaths of air. Naruto grinned tiredly.

"That's...because...I'm...the...Shodaime...Amekage..." He grinned. Madara laughed. He hadn't felt like this for decades. So powerful yet with a matching rival. The Yin that had found its perfectly balanced Yang. Black with White that was nowing mixing to create a masterpiece of grey complexity. He quickly rushed at Naruto, who grabbed his aerm and swung him into a boulder. Madara quickly spund around and landed safely on the giant rock. To hell with long range and space time justsus, this was a battle that only came once in a lifetime, and he was not wasting it with useless techniques. If he was to lose this fight, he'd drag Naruto with him and he'd do it like an orignal shinobi would. He drew a small katana that had the Uchiha clan symbol etched into the blade, a silver coating flowed through the blade itself. He slowly focused his chakra into it and opened his eyes to see a bright blue compressed blade replacing it.

"Rokkudo Seiji no Ken..." He whispered as he broke into a demented grin.

"...they say the Sage of the Six Paths had many weapons and treasures...some were more reknown then others...the Blade of the Six Paths wasn't one of them..." He added quietely. Naruto shook his head and removed his Shodaime coat. He was taking Madara out his own unique way. He closed his eyes and quickly let out a yell as sudden waves of orange chakra spiraled aound him (like when they go super saiyin in dragonball z). Madara lifted his arm so the flying debris and dust wouldn't get in his eye. This would be the fight of the millenia. He quickly dashed at Naruto, Rokkudo in a stabbing position. Naruto merely side stepped him and sweep kickied him from behind. Madara used his backwards fall as momentum and slashed at Naruto, only grazing his Ame Anbu armor. Naruto shook his head.

"That was my favorite chest plate too Madara" he sighed. Madara grinned, powerful and cautious with a sense of humor. The perfect warrior.

"And those were my favorite eyes" he retorted with a grin. Naruto smiled mockingly. Itachi's Sharingan.

"Well...if you want them...come and get them" he grinned, Madara swung the blade at him but Naruto dodged it only to be kicked in the back by Madara, who was about to add a reverse spin kick. Naruto quickly recovered and grabed Madara free leg and slammed him against the ground and followed by a chakra powered punch. Madara spat out blood and quickly struck Naruto ribcage. Naruto screamed in pain as blood seeped out his mouth as he felt one of his ribs shatter. He formed his hand seals only to be copied by Madara.

"Jiku no jutsu: Yugami!" They shouted. They suddenly realized their mistake as they felt gravity around them fluxuate from massive amounts to barely any at all, the air itself was heating up and cooling down. Pebbles and boulders alike were starting to dent and expand, eventually exploding or even imploding. Naruto didn't let go of his jutsu and neither did Madara. They were either both dying like this, both of them admitted that already silently to themselves.

"Naruto!" Konan.

"Dad!" Yakot and Hanabi.

"Naruto-baka!" Anko.

"Naruto!" Itachi, Tayuya and Tsunade. Naruto immediately pushed her back. He'd try to save as many people as possible.

"Madara-sama!" He looked around to see a young woman that looked in her late twenties running to him. He shot up as quickly as he could.

"Mikoto-chan!" He yelled. Too late she had entered the affected area. Mikoto looked around she instantly felt hell break loose. Heat burned her skin as it did everyone else but immediately cooled down only to scald them again. Suddenly thunderbolts flew from a small white dot in between them. Naruto and Madara's eyes widened. They ripped the space-time continium. The one small fragile but well protected safe guard that had kept reality and it universal laws in place had been cut, burned, stomped on, and kicked to the dust. The world and every existing thing was doomed.

"NOOOOOOO!" They shouted as a large white flash over took all of them. The end had come.

Dun dun duun...hahahahahahah and that's the end to 'Changed Paths! Don't worry there will be a sequel to it...a BIGGER, LONGER, BETTER, MORE CONFUSING sequel...I have had the mother of all ideas...and will be amazing...you will see...any way bye and till the next story comes, see ya!


End file.
